


Am I Good, Am I Bad, Help Me Figure Out Who I Am

by Trode19



Series: Descendants Reverse AU [1]
Category: Descendants 2 - Fandom, descendants - Fandom, disney descendants
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Teen Romance, United States of Auradon (Disney), character exploration, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: Reverse AU:Instead of Isle kids being shipped over to Auradon, Ben decides it’s time to see what the Isle is like for himself. He’s scared. He’s petrified at the very thought. Maybe if he learns what it’s like to be other people’s shoes before he becomes King, he’ll be a better ruler. A more justice King.He knows just the people to take with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Words: 2,434

“Mom, Dad, as my first duty as King, I want to explore.” Ben said nervously, heart pounding his chest as he tried to keep his smile bright.

“Oh sweetie, you could have done that ages ago.” Belle chuckled. “You don’t need to be King to explore Auradon. The only place you haven’t been to yet is…probably  _Neverland_.” Adam laughed, nodding in agreement with his wife.

“I don’t mean Auradon.” Ben took a deep breath. “If I am to be ruler, I want to know what I’m ruling over. That doesn’t just mean to Auradon, Mom…Dad.” He looked up at his father, hoping the man took notice of his earnest gaze. “I want to explore the Isle.”

“Absolutely not – “

“Do you even know what you’re saying –?”

“We keep it barricaded for a reason, Ben Florian Woolverton.” Ben forced himself to stand tall even when his father used his full name.

“And it’ll stay that way!” Ben insisted. “I just…I can’t be a fair King if I don’t know what I subject even my worst citizens too. There are kids on that island, just like me. What if they aren’t bad? What if they just need…that extra push to be good? I won’t let them onto Auradon unless I can get proof that they can change their ways, that they can be kind to us and us the same to them.” Ben walked towards the window and pointed out to the dark, cloudy island. “We call ourselves heroes and royals and good guys, but we reject the idea of second chances. Some of us fought for what we believed was right, and they fought for revenge or bloodlust. Their children might be able to change, and they deserve the chance to try. If I can go over there, change at least a few of their minds to good… Maybe that will give us hope for a bigger, better,  _just_ future. That’s the future I want for Auradon, Dad.”

“This…This is insane.” Adam shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well…I only asked out of politeness.” Ben said, unmoving. “I leave in three days. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few people to ask to come with me.”

His palms were clammy as he walked out, but he refused to yield.

~~~

“You’re…That’s  _insane_!” Audrey looked at him as if he was the Mad Hatter. “Like I would  _ever_  go there. Do you know what they’d probably do to someone as beautiful as I? I don’t want to find out.” Audrey opened her hands up in surrender. “I’m out, Benny boo. You’re cute, but you’re not  _that_  cute.”

“Same. I’m not setting foot on that disgusting island. Do you know how  _dirty_  it is? These shoes were just shined, I’m not scuffing them up for a little road trip to death.” Chad scoffed, standing up with a shake of his perfect blond head. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet up with Annie…Or is her name Elaine?” He frowned to himself before shrugging it off and picking up his bag.

“Chad’s right. It’s suicide. While you’re doing that, I’m going to go to my tea tasting ordeal with Ally.” Audrey flicked her hair over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the room behind Chad.

Ben licked his lips nervously, looking around at his remaining guests. Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Aziz sat in front of him, all in different stages of shock. Lonnie snapped out of it the quickest.

“You’re really going to do this?” She said, a tinge of excitement in her voice.

“Yeah. That’s the plan.” Ben laughed weakly.

“…I’m in.” Lonnie nodded, though she did look a bit hesitant. “I’ll admit, I’m scared of what will be over there but…I’ve always grown up hearing about how cool my parents were. My mother  _saved_  China, and then risked marrying a man she didn’t love just so my three aunts could be with my uncles, and my dad's a war veteran. I’ve admired them since I was so young, and the idea of saving kids from the Isle by teaching them to be good? I might just make them truly proud.” Lonnie gushed. Ben smiled at her.

“Thank you, Lonnie. I really appreciate it. I would be terrified to go alone.” He admitted.

“Well, you have me too.” Aziz rose his hand, giving a tight smile. “I heard Jafar’s kid lives there. Jean…Jay? Something like that. I mean, I’m the son of  _Aladdin_ and _Jasmine_. If I turned that guy to the good side, I’d be legendary back home.” Aziz said proudly.

“Uh…Thanks?” Ben furrowed his brows.

“I think the motive is a bit misplaced in this regard, Aziz.” Lonnie crossed her arms, hip jutted to the side as she reprimanded with a single look. Aziz opened his mouth before closing it with a reluctant nod.

“Yes, sorry, Lons.” Aziz stood up, giving a dramatic bow. “I would love to reform the Villain Kids out on the Isle. I’ll be your right-hand man, Prince Ben.” Aziz gave his father’s signature grin and Ben laughed.

“Thanks, Aziz.” Ben turned to Doug and Jane who seemed to finally be registering everything.

“So…”

“You want us to…”

“No way! I’m easy pickings to the goblins and witches over there!” Doug shook his head wildly as he stood, pacing. “They’d probably boil the flesh off my bones or stuff me in a pie.” Doug shuddered.

“You think you’ll have it hard? I’m the daughter of Fairy Godmother! One, my mom would kill me if I went to the Isle, and two, Villains always hold a grudge! They’d kill me just because my mom put the barrier up in the first place.” Jane stood up, picking up her bag in a hurry. “I’m sorry, Prince Ben, I really can’t come with you – “

“Wait, Jane,” Ben stopped her before she could run, “Look…I know it’s scary, I’m terrified too. The reason I asked you to come is because…You’re a good person. I think you would be able to break through to some of them also. And who knows, maybe this experience will be good for you. It might even help you become more… _you_ , you know?” Ben knew the girl was shy, anxious and jumpy. He’d known her since they were children after all. Underneath all the fear and insecurity, she really was a sweet girl, and beautiful inside like her mother always said.

“You…You really think so?” Jane said softly, eyes darting about nervously before settling on the Prince, hopeful.

“I do. I really do. So please…Join us and go to the Isle.” Ben took her fidgeting hands into his, a kind smile on his lips. “You might just change a few kids lives for the better.” Jane’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Okay…Okay.” She nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’ll go.”

“Well…If you can even convince  _her_  to go…” Doug nibbled at his top lip in indecision. “Give me some time to think. You’ll know my choice if I arrive or not.” Doug pulled on the cuff of his shirt.

“Thank you, Doug. That’s all I can ask for.” Ben turned to the group of teens with a wide smile. “Meet me outside school after dinner, Friday. We’ll dress to suit the environment, go over our roles and…we’ll head off. But don’t worry, we won’t be completely cut off from our home.” Ben pulled out a small blue device with two buttons. “Left button calls the Auradon guards to come get us, and the right calls my parents so they can keep updates on us. We’ll be fine.” Ben promised.

~~~

Ben is seconds away from turning on his heel and running from the idea all together when Lonnie and Aziz jog up to him, arms looped with Jane to keep her from do the same thing Ben was prepared to do.

“We’re here! Don’t go leaving without us.” Lonnie grinned, eyes alight with the prospect of adventure. Aziz winked at Ben.

“We caught this little fairy trying to turn tail, but we caught her before she could.” He gestured to Jane.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…I mean,  _me_? On the Isle? That’s like – That’s like me becoming a princess. Best it doesn’t happen.” Jane went to turn around again but paused when she saw Doug jogging up to them.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m coming.” Doug threw his hands up. “I can’t handle another heart attack because Chad keeps bringing girls back to our dorm. Snow White’s ditzy daughter, Sophia, just mistook my science project as  _toffee_. I’m done. Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll find someone with brains on the Isle.” Doug ranted before looking at the group. “No offence, you’re all very smart, just lacking a certain self-preservation I just lost moments ago.” Doug sighed heavily as if he was light-headed.

“Well…Since we’re all here, I have these for you.” Ben placed a duffle bag onto the ground, kneeling as he unzipped it to take out five different outfits.

One was dark blue leather, much like Ben’s Auradon blue, and he placed it aside for himself.

“This one’s for Lonnie,” Her outfit was a leather dress in a dark shade of pink with one orange sleeve and one red. The collar was studded, and a brown belt was fastened around the waist. Along with it came ripped black tights and worn in sneakers, studded pink gloves completing the set.

“Awesome!” Lonnie beamed.

“Don’t forget this.” Ben passed her an old, crumpled pink sash. “Tie it however you want in your hair, as long as your bob isn’t so noticeable. It’s kind of iconic and I don’t want to take chances.” Lonnie hummed as she peered at the sash.

“I have a better idea. Anyone got something sharp? Preferably scissors?” Lonnie looked pointedly at Aziz who pouted.

“Fine, fine.” He pulled out a pair of hairdressing scissors and a comb from his back pocket. “How else do you think I get my hair so perfect?” He said like it was obvious when the others gave a quizzical look.

“Thanks, Az.” Lonnie took one side of her bob and started to cut around her ear roughly, using the comb to flatten it. Ben watched in shock until Lonnie finished, a rough, fluffy pixie cut replacing her bob. She tied her sash around her head, smirking. “Better?”

“Uh…Yeah. You look gre – “

“Horrible. Your style is so uneven it hurts. Pass.” Lonnie chuckled at Aziz’s antics and handed the scissors and comb back, letting him have his way with her hair. Ben shook his head with a chuckle, pulling out a green vest and faded skinny jeans, along with a camouflage green combat boots, a beanie and matching fingerless gloves. The vest was dark, zippers were the breast pockets should be and mismatched buttons along it.

“This is for you, Doug.” Ben passed it to the boy. “I figured it should work.”

“Uh…Where are the sleeves?”

“Just wear a shirt under it.”

“I will.” Doug assured, tugging his jacket off to pull the vest on over his grey long sleeve shirt. He pulled the beanie on but grimaced at how uncomfortable it was around his glasses. He pulled it off with a light huff, musing his hair instead with his hair to make it stick out and spike flatly. It reminded him of Doc’s sons, Aiden’s, bed hair before his cousin tamed it.

“Looks good. Barely recognise you.” Ben grinned playfully, actually having fun with this before he pulled out Jane’s outfit. “This, Jane, is for you.”

“Oh…Wow.” Jane said in slight surprise as she took the outfit from him. The dress was light blue like her own, but the skirt was leathery, and her sleeves were longer, if not a bit dusty looking. The jacket was more like a tiny vest, collar a faux white fur and ending mid-back with no buttons or zippers to close it with. Ben also passed her a pair of sky blue tights to wear under her dress, boots and proper gloves to match her skirt. “It’s gorgeous, Ben.” She really meant it. Her mother would never let her wear something so bold. She never thought she’d be able to pull it off in the first place.

“I’m glad. You and Lonnie can get changed in the car while I sort Aziz out, kay?” Jane nodded shyly, and Lonnie grinned, waving Aziz off to drag Jane into the limo. “Finally, this is yours, Aziz.”

Ben showed off a red jacket with blue sleeves, patchy and zippers all over, a pair of purple pants and combat boots. He added a pair of red studded gloves and snap back hat.

“Awesome!” Aziz grinned. “Love it, Benny. Let’s get sorted then, huh?” Ben shared a similar grin and nodded.

~~~

“Okay, if anyone asks, you’re all children of Scar’s ex-pride members, but don’t say you’re related to each other. We don’t exactly…look alike.” Ben looked at Doug. “Well…Maybe me and Doug, but that’s mostly the hair colour.”

“Alright.” Lonnie nodded. “So…Shall we get going? I’m pumped!” She turned to Jane, who was having her hair styled by Aziz. Aziz had already combed Ben’s hair back and hid it under the Prince’s beanie and styled his own into spikes with gel – seriously, the guy was always prepared for hair emergencies, it was insane. Or at least, Doug thought so. He had lived with Chad for two years in the dorm, so he knew a perfectionist when he saw it.

“Man, I wish I had my curl iron. You would look so good with curls, Jane. Really, you should grow your hair out.” Aziz tied both sides of her fringe into the pony tail he made and fluffed the excess hair around her fur collar to make it appear more volumized.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jane blushed at the compliment, looking down at her hands. “Who’s driving us…?”

“I’m the only one with a license!” Aziz gave a boastful laugh as he climbed into the front seat. “Then again, we’re going to an island filled with crime, so I don’t think it matters.” He snickered.

“Yeah, kick it before I chicken out.” Doug groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Ben smiled at his small group of friends as the limo started up, staring back at his home of Auradon in forlorn. He’d be back, of course, but he’d still miss it.

He hoped his father and mother wouldn’t be too mad if he came back empty handed, he thought as he fiddled with the communication device in hand.

1 BAD TURNED GOOD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds a place to rest their heads and Jane goes on her own little adventure where she bumps into the Sea Three.

**Words: 2,508**

Doug gagged with a hand over his mouth when his nose caught the scent of curdled milk.

“Oh, this is so gross.” Lonnie said, wrinkling her nose, looking away as quickly as possible when a fortune teller made eye contact with her. Aziz and Ben only sighed, Jane practically stepping on the back of their heels trying to not brush or touch a single passing citizen.

“I think they’re looking at me. Are they looking at me? Please tell me they aren’t looking. I think I’m about the faint-!” Aziz clapped his hand into front of Jane’s face to make her jump, shutting her up.

“Zip it. You’re making yourself too obvious skitting around like an anxious blue bird. You need to be smooth. Like an alley cat.” If Aziz had learnt anything from his father, it was how to act. Going from thief to sultan wasn’t easy after all. Aziz relaxed his shoulders dramatically for her to copy, dragging the tip of his shoe before lifting to press his heel into the floor and repeat in a casual walk. “It’s about acting like you don’t care.”

“Okay, okay, act like I don’t care, I can do that…” Jane fidgeted with her gloves, trying to do the same with her shoes, only to stumble into Ben’s back. “I can’t do that. I’m gonna die!” She whispered urgently, eyes getting teary.

“Jane, breathe.” Lonnie walked up closer to place an arm around her, adding a bit of strength into it to make it look like she was being even slightly mocking. “Imagine you’re in a meeting for the Decorative Committee. To make them consider your opinion, what do you do?”

Jane nibbled her lower lip in thought before straightening her back, minimising the emotion on her face to look more professional, and holding her head high.

“Rule of three; Back straight, professional smile, head high.” Jane kept the smile off her face though, since the Isle didn’t have a lot of smiling faces to begin with.

“That’s better.” Lonnie gave her back a friendly pat before falling back into step behind them with Doug.

“So far, so good.” Doug looked around, running a hand through his already mused hair. “We should probably find a place to rest our heads though. Out at night with an island of villains? No thank you.” Doug pulled his beanie from his back pocket, pulling it over his head since his ears were starting to get cold.

“Doug’s right. I doubt we’ll have any shelter tonight, but if we can find a place to lay down away from the crowd, it will be good enough.” Ben agreed, cracking his fingers when he clenched his frigid fingertips into his gloves.

Lonnie eyed the stall of clocks as they passed them, checking the time.

“I’m guessing it’s about eight at the moment. That gives us two hours at most to find a place to sleep.” She explained.

“Why two?” Aziz furrowed his brows.

“Jane is always in bed by ten and I think the consistency might help the anxiety.” Lonnie shrugged.

“Agreed.” Jane admitted.

“Well, let’s go then – “ Ben stumbled when a man cladded in yellow and red leather shoved his shoulder. He bit back a retort to his impoliteness when he remembered where he was. This wasn’t his turf. This was the Isle, and to others, he wasn’t King, he was just a VK or citizen.

Ben sighed, continuing forward with his group.

~~~

In the end, they found themselves a balcony by the docks, one lower enough for them to climb up to, which enough space for all of them if they curdled up. It protected them from the wind at least. Jane shivered from where she was curled up between Lonnie and Aziz, Doug and Ben back to back at their feet. Jane slowly uncurled, standing up quietly as not to disturb them.

She hadn’t thought of what to do if they needed the bathroom. Surely they had public bathrooms, right? Or maybe it was like camping where you found a bush and went? Both sounded equally embarrassing and disgusting.

Jane swung her legs over the balcony, used heights from cheerleading. She sometimes had to be a flyer if Analia couldn’t make it to the games. The daughter of Merida usually enjoyed going on family trips with her mother to use her bow up in the thick forests of the Dwarves land, so Jane understood.

Jane dropped down to ground with ease, feeling a lot more confident without eyes on her. Her paranoia crept up on her quickly though when she looked around uneasily at what the dark island had to offer.

Jane’s heart pounded in her chest as she slowly walked along the wet ground. Did it rain often here? Jane had always loved the rain, it had such a serene nature to it when she was stressed. Gravel crunched under her feet, startling her. She could here hearty cheers coming from the building by the other side of the docks. Maybe it was a restaurant. Surely they’d have a bathroom, right?

Jane went on quick feet towards the building, a dingy lightbulb hanging above the sign to show off the name.

 _Ursula’s Fish and Chip Shop._ You get what you’re given, was the motto and Jane frowned.

“Ursula?” Jane said weakly, suddenly not so sure about entering the shop. Maybe a bush was a better idea…

“Are you going in or not? You’re blockin’ the entrance, girlie.” A man said gruffly from behind, Jane whipping around to him.

“Uh, I – M-Mind your own business and just walk around.” She snapped, putting on a hard face before she bumbled over an apology. The Isle wasn’t about niceties, she had to remind herself that. The man growled at her, nudging her aside roughly before he walked in. The bright lights from inside made Jane wince softly, but she knew she couldn’t wait forever for the bathroom.

She had to go _now_.

Jane took a deep breath, trying to stave off a panic attack as she pushed through the doors into the shop. The doors banged against the wall, drawing the attention that she had desperately been trying to avoid. She whimpered inaudibly, looking over the crowd of leather-cladded men and women.

“Well, well, well, yer a little birdy I haven’t seen around these neck of the woods.” Jane took a hesitant step back, wooden swing doors squeaking lightly. The boy that had spoken wore a wide grin, eyes messily lined black and dark hair a windblown mess. He wore scarlet leather pants mid-calf, patches of tartan just peeking through it. His jacket sleeves were blacker than a moonless night, hints of thinning leather among the stubbed cuffs that brushed the others red gloves. The jacket connected to the sleeves was a dusty red and brown, buttons along one side and a shredded up shirt beneath it. The scariest part was probably the glinting hook he held in his left hand, recently polished and deadly.

He swaggered over to her, her body completely frozen as he looked her over. He chuckled, a twinkle of insanity in his gaze. Running a hand through his messy hair, Jane noticed the piercings that lined a single ear, all red and black and blue studs that looked worn with age.

“Aww, scared, blue bird?” He gave an exaggerated pout, light blue eyes eerie against the contrasting black.

“I – I just came to ask for the bathroom…” Jane whispered under his intense gaze. There was no way she could keep up this act! She wasn’t cool or smooth or mean. She had been pushed and shoved around ever since she got to school because she was too kind or too quiet or too shy. Too something was always negative, and being too plain, too scared had always been something she hated yet accepted.

“Ask? Ta go ta the loo?” The boy looked over at the crowd. “Ain’t she a darlin’?!” The boy let out a mocking laugh and the others joined in, Jane’s face going red. The laughter was suddenly cut off when his hook pressed against her cheek, the sharp tip just tickling her jaw. She gulped. “It’s a shame I’ve always hated Darling’s. Just as much as I hate Peter’s.” He said in an icy tone, so close she could smell his breath.

“Harry!” The boy snarled in annoyance before turning around to face the voice. It was a shorter girl with dark skin and hard brown eyes. She wore patchy leather pants in different shades of blue, but seemed to centre around turquoise. Her wore a similar leather jacket, sea blue gloves studded along the knuckles. Her hair, black, white and turquoise, was done in thick box braids, two of them curled around her head to be tied at the back and out of her face. It showed off her small ears, a black octopus earing curling around her right ear and a blue stud diamond on her left with a clip on chain. Her eyes narrowed in a glare at Harry.

“What have a told you about terrorising my ma’s customers? Scat back to your seat, Hook.” The girl snapped at the boy, who glowered at Jane, but did as he was told. Stomping over to a table that held another boy, Harry sat heavily and snapped his teeth in frustration. “Gil, show the poor girl were the bathroom is so she can leave already.” The girl rolled her eyes, throwing a tray down in front of a customer.

“Alright, Uma.” The boy Harry had sat by, Gil, stood, swallowing down his mouthful of food as Uma left. Gil walked over to Jane, feet much lighter than Harry’s when he came over and gave a less threatening smile.

He wore an old, worn leather vest with buckles along it, baggy jeans curling around his combat boots. A yellow-brown beanie was pulled over his head, golden curls braided over Gil’s shoulder. On his hands were dark yellow gloves, brass knuckles sewn into both. Jane’s eyes widened when she noticed the barely cleaned away blood.

“Right this way.” Gil took her arm, leading her through the restaurant, around tables of people and Harry who was grumbling about having no fun. Jane shuddered when she came out into the brisk air of the night, moving from foot to foot as not to lose control of her bladder. The scare she had before almost made her pee herself. Gil let go of her arm, pointing to the small wooden stall by the back door. “There you go. Just be careful about Tommy, he’s a peeper.” With that, Gil went to go back insider.

“Wait, uh,” What was she doing? Easy, she wanted someone out here with her so she could feel relatively safe, and Gil seemed to be the only nice face around at the moment. Gil paused, frowning in confusion. “Could…Could you just, wait out here for a moment while I go? I – I…I don’t want to get attacked while I’m defenceless, you know?” She laughed weakly.

“Ooooh, okay, I got it. I’ll keep watch for Tommy.” Gil sat on the back step, looking around absent-mindedly. Jane was only still for a moment before she decided she better go to the toilet already. Once her business was done in the highly unhygienic and smelly stall, Jane felt a lot more relieved in more ways than one.

“Uh…Thanks?” She said, drawing Gil’s attention back to her.

“No problem. I’m used to it.” He didn’t elaborate, and Jane wasn’t particularly interested anyway.

“Well…I better go. I left my friends alone so…”

“Oh, you’re in a gang? I could have sworn you were one of those skittish Smee kids. Though, you aren’t blonde…” Gil frowned, narrowing his eyes as he tried to inspect her features.

“Uh, no, not a Smee kid…” Jane cleared her throat awkwardly. “Just…an anxious blue bird, I guess?” She said, reciting Aziz’s words.

“Ah. Cool. Names Gil, third son of Gaston.” Gil offered his hand to shake. Jane took it, jostled by his strong grip when they shook. She felt like Tinkerbell when Peter Pan shook fairy dust out of her.

“Gaston?” She should probably avoid him then. She wouldn’t want Ben to get caught by this guy. The fact that Gaston had three children they had to stay clear of was concerning.

“Yep. I guess I’m not as well-known as my brothers, but I don’t mind. Not much of an idea guy, so following Uma around is like second nature.” Gil shrugged. “What about you? Youngest of the siblings or…?”

“Uh, I haven’t got any siblings.” Jane rubbed the back of her neck, looking down. “I was… kind of an accident.” A burst of magic had created her for her mother, and ever since, her mother had always said she was the best blessing magic could give. Only problem is she now believed magic was in knowledge, locking away the magic in Auradon.

It was hard to be made of something that had been outlawed. Like she was a criminal underneath the frills of blues and pinks and whites she wore. Magic itched under her skin ever since she was young, but she had learnt to rein it in, control it, with the help of her mother.

“Ah, Dad says the same about me. I think most of us are, actually.” Gil scratched his jaw in thought. “Actually, Dad likes Junes and Third unlike most other parents on this island.” He shrugged.

“Your dad likes your brothers, but not you? That’s…That just seems so _wrong_.” Jane’s heart ached for the boy, but Gil only grinned.

“It’s alright. Dad still takes me hunting, he’s the best, really!” Gil defended his father with a puff of his chest. “I’m gonna be just like him, like Junes and Third.” He said with pride, and Jane frowned.

“I don’t see why you would want to be. You seem like a great guy all on your own.” Jane complimented. Maybe this guy could be the first test. That VK’s could be good. Worthy of Auradon. Gil laughed at her words, like she had said the funniest joke he’d ever heard. When she didn’t join in though, he let it die down.

“Wait, you’re serious? My dad’s incredible! I’m just the brawns of my gang, but he’s amazing. He’s charming, he’s good-looking, he’s smart, he’s an all-around great guy.” Gil spoke with such enthusiasm that Jane started to doubt that she could change him at all. “I mean, sure…Mom left him ‘cause he loves his face more than her, but…He’s an awesome guy, take my word for it.” Gil amended his sudden soft words of sadness with a smile.

“Is he a good father though?” Gil blinked in confusion at her words, opening his lips to answer when the swing of a door and clang made them both jump.

“Gilly, sunshiney boy, hurry yer arse up. Billy skipped out on work again and Uma needs someone ta work on the dishes for her. Ye know how Ursula is ‘bout her trays.” Harry rolled his eyes, but seemed cautious with his own words like the tentacled owner would hear him.

“Oh, right, on it!” Gil jumped up the steps on quick feet, giving Jane a quick wave before he forgot. “I’ll see you around,” He paused, trying to think of her name.

“Janette.” She used her full first name since everyone else called her Jane, not wanting to give away her heritage, and fought the urge to curtsy like she would in meetings with her mother.

“Janette…Pretty name for a blue bird.” Gil said it off-handedly, slipping inside past Harry. Jane felt warmth gather in her cheeks at his words. Her face soon paled when Harry stomped down the steps to bare his hook at her.

“I don’t know who ya are, but I don’t trust ye. Watch yourself, birdy. I’d hate ta hook that pretty face of yers…” Harry brushed his hook against her cheek, smirking at her flinch. “Actually, that’s a lie. I’d _love_ ta, if ye touch Gils.” He turned on his heel and swaggered back into the shop, leaving Jane to feel the cold winds against her face.

With quick feet, Jane walked around the shop as not to bump into Harry again, and climbed back up onto the balcony to rest between Lonnie and Aziz.

Her mind drifted back to Gil and his two friends as her eyes slid closed. Gil might just have a real chance at reforming into an upstanding citizen of Auradon, and maybe the girl, Uma, too…Harry might be harder, but his protective ways showed Jane that he could be good (or extremely bad) for the right cause.

Maybe they should start with those three…She’d tell Ben in the morning.

2 BADS TURNED GOOD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a bite to eat, a place to sleep, and Ben meets the girl thats been plaguing his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about how Mal's song is sung, the rhythm is similar to her solo 'If Only'.

**Words: 3,321**

The ‘gang’ woke up to a shrill, shriek-like cackle, butting heads and tangling limbs in their rush to get up and check out what had made the noise. Doug looked over the edge of the balcony and his head snapped back with a yell of pain, hand pressed against his forehead.

“Come on down, _rats_!” Lonnie peeped over just the slightest bit, dodging a pebble that had been ditched at her.

“They’re just kids.” She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Why are they throwing rocks at us?!” Jane said, covering her head in distress.

“Because this is the Isle. Nastiest place on earth.” Aziz answered, picking up a few pebbles that had fallen by them from the attacks. “You just gotta be nastier and they’ll flee.” Aziz jumped up and ditched a stone by the three children’s feet, causing them to shriek and step back, one of them growling and throwing one back. Aziz dodged and threw another, continuing to pitch them at the kids until he hit one in the shoulder hard and they scurried away.

“Aziz! You could have seriously hurt those kids!” Ben reprimanded. Aziz scowled.

“They started it. This isn’t Auradon, Ben, they don’t get _detention_. They terrorise until they get paid back. That’s how villains work, and kids in general if I’m honest.” Aziz dropped his remaining stones, jumping over the rail of the balcony. He landed on his feet and beckoned them to follow. “Come on, I’m starving.”

“Is he usually like this?” Ben sighed to Lonnie.

“He’s got the temper of Rajah - subtle but there.” Lonnie shrugged, following her friend down. “He doesn’t like to be pushed around and not fight back. He can be sweet though, I swear.”

Jane, Doug and Ben followed them, also rather hungry when they thought about it.

“Uh, guys, if you want food, I saw a restaurant on the other side of the docks.” Jane spoke up. Aziz turned to her with a raised brow.

“When? I haven’t seen any…” Doug frowned, adjusting his glasses as if it would help him spot it better.

“I, uh, I used their bathroom last night. You were all asleep by then, so…Either way, it has food there and, I hope, three VK’s that could be reformed from evil.” Jane twiddled her thumbs nervously, thinking of Harry. He had obviously not wanted her around, but…Maybe that was just the way the Isle was?

“Well, lead the way, Jane. I knew I could count on you.” Ben beamed, throwing an arm over the girl in a side hug. Jane smiled, glad to be of use as she showed them the way to the chip shop. Ben pushed the door open hesitantly, looking around the almost empty shop.

“Go away!” Jane recognised the voice as Uma’s and frowned.

“Uh, the sign says you’re open…” Ben replied awkwardly, gaining a weird look from almost all the customers and Uma.

“What are you, Rapunzel? Even you can’t be that isolated.” Uma rolled her eyes at Ben’s ignorance as she walked up to him, apron on. “Take a seat, keep the noise down, and don’t start any fights. Or I’ll get Hook to boot you.” Uma disappeared to the kitchen with that said, the Harry she had spoken about grinning at them with obvious delight before it soured at the sight of Jane.

“Well, well, blue birds back. I thought my message was clear enough the first time, _Janette_.” He hissed her name like acid as he stalked closer to her, eyes sparkling with barely hidden insanity. Lonnie gripped the curve of the hook before Harry could even touch her, meeting his eyes bravely.

“Wouldn’t want to scare off the customers. I suggest you let us sit…Hook.” Lonnie gathered from the hook and iconic red outfit.

“I see you’ve heard of me. Well, can’t hate a fan.” Harry giggled, menacing and pitchy before he pulled his hook out of her grasp and snapped his teeth at her, snarling with a glare as he swaggered back to his usual seat by the TV.

Jane let out a shaky breath.

“Thanks, Lonnie.”

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t let him hurt you.” Lonnie promised, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. Aziz led the group to a round table, nicking an extra chair from an empty table before taking a seat.

“So…What now? How do we order?” Doug furrowed his brows, fidgeting with his gloves.

“Hey, you’re back!” They group turned to the voice, Gil greeting them with a wide smile. “So, this is your gang, huh?” Jane smiled lightly, thankful for the less menacing presence.

“Yeah. Guys, this is Gil, Gil, this is Florian,” She gestured to Ben, “Dylan,” Doug, “Lily,” Lonnie, “And Azrael.” She finished with Aziz. She let out a breath to calm herself after lying, hoping nobody was mad at the names they got. If they really wanted to stay inconspicuous, having fake names would be just an extra measure to hiding their identity.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you guys around before. Which is weird, ‘cause I’ve always been good with faces.” Gil frowned slightly but shrugged it off, offering his hand to shake with them. “So, Ja…Jan? It’s Jan right?”

“Janette,” She amended for him.

“Ah, right, I’m slow with picking up names. I called Harry ‘Ryan’ and ‘Reed’ for a good few days before I got it.” Gil rubbed his head. “He’s puny compared to me, but he's got a good hit, even as a kid.”

“It’s alright, Gil, you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Jane was used to people forgetting her name anyway.

“Hmm? I guess I was just trying to apologise.”

“Gil, get back to work before you make a fool of yourself in front of the customers.” Uma ordered from behind the boy, and Gil reluctantly agreed with a nod.

“Uh, bye Jan. Flow, Deck, Line and Axe too.” They AK’s blinked in surprise at how badly he remembered their names, though he seemed rather proud of himself anyway as he walked away.

“Don’t mind him. We don’t usually let him outside to mingle with the customers.” Uma cast the boy a look of irritation, but Ben blamed it on sleep deprivation if her bags were anything to go by. “Here’s your food. Eat, pay and scram.” She left after placing their trays down in front of them.

“Oh dope, we have to pay. What is this places currency anyway?” Doug groaned to himself. Jane looked down at her food and crinkled her nose lightly. It didn’t look very appetizing.

“Relax, relax, I got it covered. I made sure to speak with the Auradon guards that visit the Isle. They gave us enough Isle money to afford food and a place to rest for the next few weeks.” Ben said calmly, opening his jacket a bit to show the bundle of blue paper dotted with black and white lines on the end. It looked nothing like Auradon coins.

“Thank god.” Lonnie sighed in relief, starting to eat when Aziz shoved a slice of potato in his mouth.

“It’s alright, nothing like Auradon food though.” Aziz said after he swallowed it down, hunger winning over his tastebuds.

They all ate, holding back grimaces when they picked mould off their vegetables and previous canned goods.

“Why is all this stuff so gross?” Doug questioned. “Surely they had farms or something, right? Or do they like the taste of bad food?”

“I mean, villains are bad, maybe they like _everything_ bad?” Lonnie thought out loud.

“I hope not, I don’t think I could stomach having this stuff three times a day, every day.” Jane pursed her lips.

“How are none of these people sick from eating this though?” Ben frowned. He knew the conditions wouldn’t be good, but how could it all be so bad that these kids had grown resistant to _rotten_ food?

“Who knows, I just hope I don’t catch something nasty from the fish.” Aziz said, poking at his slice of undercooked fish.

“I say we should go. Maybe we can find some kids to reform so we can go home already.” Doug stood from his seat.

“Good idea.” Lonnie stood too, followed by Aziz and Ben, who pulled out some money and placed it on the table.

“Wait, guys, the three VK’s I was talking about was Uma, Harry and Gil! They’re the kids of Ursula, Hook and Gaston.” Ben tensed slightly at the mention of his name, but said nothing against the man. “It would be a small step towards VK’s with even more notorious parents. Like…Like M-Maleficent, or C-Cruella.” Jane explained, and they all shuddered at the name of the two evil women.

“She’s right. They might be easier to convince then other VK’s perhaps?” Lonnie suggested.

“I mean…Alright, alright, we’ll work on them first. For now, though, we should go explore the Isle. We might find a better place to sleep tonight.” Ben relented.

“Away from brats with rocks.” Aziz muttered under his breath distastefully.

“Agreed.” Doug rubbed his grazed forehead, wincing as if it was happening all over again.

“Let’s go then.” Ben and the other four VK’s all left the shop with barely a goodbye or thank you, though Lonnie had to be reminded by Aziz.

They walked back through the market place, turning corners and slipping out of other villain’s ways as they went, Doug making sure not to trip other Lonnie’s brave stride. Lonnie could feel herself getting more and more pumped at time went by. She couldn’t wait to get home and tell her mother and father all about her adventure, how she helped save Isle children from the same fate as their parents.

The people of Northern Wei would look up to her just like her parents. She was sure of it.

“Get back here, you rat!” Lonnie cringed at the pitchy shriek of the older woman as she turned to it, curious to who she was talking about and the commotion. She stumbled back into Aziz’s back when a speedy blur of white and black skidded to a stop in front of her, only getting the slightest glimpse of a frightened freckled face before the boy slipped around her with ease and kept running.

The woman, a hag with a warty nose and wrinkly lips, turned her nose up in disgust as she stopped chasing the boy.

“Those Rotten kids, I hate that one. He always slips through my fingers, trying to steal my damn bread.” She growled to herself before heading back to her stall, smacking a small girl atop her head when she tried to hand back the toppled over fruit basket, before snatching it back.

“You okay, Lons?” Aziz gripped Lonnie’s shoulders, drawing her attention back to him.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m good, just…Still getting used to how things are here I guess.” Would they really be able to help the kids here when they grow up like this? Like scavengers?

~~~

“Oh, a bed! I thought we’d be outside the rest of our time here, thank Fairy Godmother.” Lonnie fell back onto the lumpy mattress, not even complaining at this point. She could live without Auradon soft sheets or her comfy mattress back home.

“I will always find it weird that you say Fairy Godmother instead of Goodness.” Jane shook her head, fond of her friend as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Well, I dib’s the dirty couch. Doug, Ben, I think the girls have taken the bed unless you wanna squeeze in.” Aziz clapped the boys’ shoulders before falling gracefully onto the couch and pulling his cap over his eyes. “Night.”

Doug sighed and looked at Ben.

“I’ll take the floor, Ben. I’m used to sleeping on grass whenever I visit uncle Bashful anyway. He’s real outdoorsy.” Doug sat down on the floor, stretching his back.

“Here.” Doug caught the pillow throw by Lonnie with only a light fumble, smiling his thanks.

“No, no, I feel bad. Doug, take the bed. I may be a prince, but I’ve got to get used to sleeping in hard places. I’m sure Jane and Lonnie don’t mind, right?” Ben looked over to the girls for confirmation.

“Of course not. Me and Doug had to bunk up once anyway when my parents and the dwarves were discussing construction and mining in Nothern Wei and Charmington. It’s cool.” Lonnie said, patting the spot besides her for Doug.

“Are you sure, Ben?” Doug pursed his lips.

“I’m sure.” Ben assured with a smile, taking Doug’s place on the floor when he climbed up into the bed with Lonnie and Jane. Ben laid down, shifting to get as comfortable as possible on the dusty, wooden floor. “Sleep well, guys…”

“You too, Ben.” Jane said as she snuggled into the left side of the creaky bed.

“Night.” Lonnie yawned, causing Doug too as well. Doug turned to one of the two candles on the bedside tables and blew it out, dimming the room enough for them to sleep but not plunge them in darkness.

Slowly, but surely, they all feel asleep…All except Ben, who tossed and turned and sat up straight when lightning lit up outside their window.

Unable to sleep, and heart icy with fear at the sight of thunder and lightning, he got up and padded over to the door. He turned to door knob, pulling it open gently and freezing when it creaked. Jane rolled over, but didn’t wake, so Ben slipped out of the room and decided it was time to explore ‘Great Gaston’s Cavern & Inn’. Jane and Doug had protested going in, since if Gaston recognised him, he’d likely be shot, but it was a warm place to rest their heads, out of the storm.

Ben looked at the clock on the wall to see it was only ten and made his way down the corridor. As he got closer to the staircase, he heard the boisterous laughter and chatter, thumping of tables and skidding of chairs. It was rowdy, but it sounded rather friendly at the same time. It reminded him a lot of Rapunzel’s story of the Snuggly Duckling when he had been a boy going to her monthly storytelling festival.

Toeing his way down the steps, he slipped into the bar area. He almost ran right into a red-headed boy who gave him a half-hearted glare and turned his nose up at him as if _he_ was the royalty in this situation. Ben put one hand up against the boy’s chest and slipped by him, barely even an apology if he was honest, but the boy continued on his way with only a roll of his eyes.

Ben stepped around many drunken men and flushed, cackling women. He even bumped into a young tween girl with bushy black hair, but the mother, the feared Gothel, shooed him off with an exaggerated sigh.

Ben tripped over his boots awkwardly when he gets to the bar, using it to keep him sturdy.

“Ha! Too much, too soon?” The meaty hand slapped his back, winding him. He turned around and froze when his eyes connected with Gaston. No – it wasn’t Gaston. There was two of him, younger, eyes darker than the haunting blue he had been told of.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, beanie! I ain’t dead, am I, Junes?” The other snickered.

“I don’t know, you’re looking pretty pasty, Third.” Junes replied, grin wide and barbaric when his twin punched him in the arm.

“You’re pasty!”

“No, you are!” The playfulness transformed into anger quickly, one tackling the other as they began to wrestle. Ben made a quick escape, not wanting to hang around with the twin sons of Gaston. It was obvious who they were. The youngest son must take after his mother more, as he was less obvious.

Ben slipped out the door, hoping it would lead him to a cut off room, only to land him outside. He shielded himself from the rain with his arms futilely.

“Get out of the way, rat.” A thug shoved him hard, out of the way of the door and Ben stumbled to stop himself from falling into the wet pavement, but his knees still got soaked. He turned, patience truly being tested when he saw her.

He stood there, caught in the pounding rain and vision obscured, but it was _her_. The girl from his dreams before he came to the Isle.

Her purple hair bounced around her as she danced in the faintly lit alley that shielded her from the storm. Her movements were rough, sharp and jagged, but it flowed with the same elegance he saw in Auradon.

 _“Who cares about being bad when your mother still won’t look your way?”_ His feet moved on his own as he got closer, her song flittering through his ears like a jewelled music box. _“You’re such a disappointment she says, but she can’t see the effort I put in to be just like her.”_ Ben felt a smile pull onto his lips as how lost she seemed in her own feelings, eyes closed and voice soft and sweet yet strong.

 _“Will I ever be worthy of my own name?”_ His smile fell when he took in her lyrics, fingers grazing the cold damp wall outside the alley as he watched her, rain clinging to his leather and making him shiver.

 _“Will I ever be able to sing – **Maleficent**!” _ Like a strike of lightning, he snapped out of his daze and her movement stopped, eyes glued to his.

“I…” He was speechless, embarrassed at being caught watching her.

“What are you looking at? It’s best you scram. You should _know_ who I am.” She glowered at him, arms crossed and defensive.

“I – uh, actually I don’t. Mind telling me your name?” Ben stepped closer tentatively, pausing when the thunder rumbled behind him, muscles taught with irrational fear. His wet bangs hung in his blue eyes, the cold rain water clinging to his skin making him shudder.

“It’s…Are you alright? Should I back away in case you puke?” She sounded concerned at first, but her extra comment ruined the nicety.

“What? No, I’m fine, I just…Don’t like storms.” It was rare to see them in Auradon, his father and mother refusing to take any kind of reminder of Adam’s near-death experience at the hands of Gaston. Growing up with the story though, he’d grown his own fear of them, and had cowered the first time he was caught in one in Winter’s Keep, beyond the Great Wall of USA, the home of Anastasia and Dmitri.

“Well, that’s a shame. There’s a storm at least once a week on this horrid island.” She scoffed, looking up. “I’m surprised you’ve lived this long if you fear this little pitter patter.” Thunder crackled at her words, making his heart jump.

“Pitter patter? I’m pretty sure the winds that are coming could blow you away.” Ben said in disbelief. She looked at him strangely.

“Sure,” She drawled, eyeing him up and down. “Well, I’m gonna go. Hated meeting you. Hope I never see you again.” She said it in a cheerful tone, which only made Ben confused. What was with people in this island? Tell people to go away when it meant come in? ‘Hated meeting you’? Did being villains really mean you couldn’t just say ‘bye’ or ‘nice to meet you’?

“Uh, you too?” Ben waved as she turned on her heel and started to walk away. “Wait! I didn’t catch your name!” He realised as she was about to turn the corner. She rose a brow, before smiling wickedly.

“I didn’t throw it.” She disappeared with that, leaving Ben to stand in the dry, mouldy alleyway.

This girl had been in his dreams for months now, yet she slipped through his fingers so easily…

Maybe he’d get her next time.

3 BADS TURNED GOOD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a handful this chapter:  
> Ben realises he's lost something important and Doug must keep a royal secret.  
> A peak into the Core Four and Jay's troubles, as well as talk of new competition.  
> Some Devie fun and a splash of Sea Three with Lonnie, Jane and Ben.  
> Guilty!Ben vibes~

**CHAPTER 4**

**Words: 3,193**

Ben sniffled, his time in the rain the night before leaving him feeling under the weather, but not particularly ill.

“Are you feeling alright, Ben?” Doug asked in concern, hand on the other boy’s bicep to analysis him with his eyes. It would be disastrous if Ben got sick while stuck on the Isle. What if he died of some strange illness before they made it back to doctors in Auradon?! Again, Doug’s brain turned to the worst possible scenario.

“I’m fine, just the sniffles, I swear.” Ben promised to give Doug at least a bit of relief, but Doug only pursed his lips.

“If you say so…” Doug murmured as they continued walking around the streets. “I guess if you get really sick, you can always just call home.” Doug thought out loud.

“Yeah, I can.” Ben’s hand landed over his pocket, dipping his fingers in just the slightest bit before realising the pocket was empty. He stopped completely, pulling his pocket inside out with a look of horror. “Oh no.” Ben breathed.

“What? Oh goodness, please don’t tell me you – “

“It’s gone.” Ben looked up at Doug, fear creeping into his features. “There’s – There’s no way it could have fallen out, I would have felt it if it had, someone must have – “

_Tanned skin, brown eyes, red and yellow leather dirtied by dust and mud, long strands of dark hair hiding parts of his wide smile. A hand slipping into his pocket as his shoulder is nudged, politely keeping his mouth shut as the thief gets away._

It had to have been him. The guy who bumped him when he first got to the Isle.

“- Nicked it…” Ben ended weakly, hanging his head low as he ran it over his blue beanie. “The guy from the market place. It had to him. He probably grabbed it when he bumped me. Oh, I’m such an idiot! Our one line of communication, stolen right under my nose.” Ben felt the strong urge to let loose a string of curse words but refrained.

“So…We’re stuck on an island of villains…Without _any_ protection?” Doug’s voice grew tighter and higher with every pause, a look of pure panic on his features.

“I’m so sorry, Doug – “

“We have to tell the others!” Doug gestured to the three that were distracted by the graffiti and fortune tellers. Jane was hesitant to join in, but Lonnie and Aziz had made sure to drag her along.

“No! You’ll only make them panic like _you_ are right now, and we can’t have that.” Ben gripped Doug’s shoulders, forcing him to focus on the prince. “Promise me you won’t say a word until I say, Doug. Please, promise me. I’ll find it, but it might take a bit of time and you know how Jane would react if she knew.” Ben’s heart was pounding just as hard as Doug’s, palms growing sweaty with nerves.

“But that would mean _lying_ , Ben. I can’t lie to them, they’re my friends…” Doug said guiltily.

“I know what I’m asking is hard, but _please_ …I need you to treat this like a _royal secret_ , Doug.” Doug gasped, eyes widening. Royal secrets were the highest on the scale of secrecy. You broke a royal secret, and you’d be banished. Doug didn’t know if he could keep a secret _that_ big. He was son of Dopey after all, he’d probably blurt it out mid-conversation.

“Ben…I don’t know if I could – “

“Doug, _royal_ secrecy. Please.” Ben’s eyes spoke of his sincerity, his fear, and Doug caved in.

“Okay, okay. Royal secret; cross my heart, hope to die, banishment for all who oppose the royal kin.” Doug recited with a sigh, crossing his heart.

“Thank you.” Ben hugged Doug tight, before quickly releasing him and giving him a shove as if he was angry. It didn’t fool many people who looked at them strangely, but soon lost interest in them once Ben and Doug re-joined their gang of friends.

~~~

“Quit playing with it, Jay!” Mal snapped. “Just give it to Carlos, I’m sure he can make something with it.” Mal shrugged, pushing her purple hair over her shoulder as she doodled over her homework. Dragon Hall could try and make her do homework, but what VK ever followed that stupid rule?

“I can’t even sell the thing.” Jay grumbled, throwing the small blue device on the rickety table. “The buttons are jammed too. When I nicked it from the blue guy, some punk behind him shoved me. I dropped it because of _him_. Things fragile, I guess, cause now the buttons don’t work. I think I scuffed the side too.” Jay blew out a frustrated breath.

“Why don’t you go flirt with those Tremaine girls? I heard they got some pretty jewels recently.” Evie suggested as she reapplied her blush.

“Hmm, might make daddy dearest happy?” Mal said syrupy sweet, mocking Jay.

“Shut up. Like I’m the only one trying to impress.” Jay grumbled, looking at Mal pointedly.

“I want the right to my own _name_ , Jay. You? You just want your dad to be proud.”

“And you don’t? Maybe if I make him proud I won’t have to sleep on the floor every night.” Jay snapped, on edge more than usual. Mal furrowed her brows at Jay, sensing something more was bothering him than he let on.

“Jay…You’re tense. What’s wrong?” Evie stood up from her old vanity, approaching her friend and resting a hand on his shoulder to squeeze his knotted muscles.

“…Dad’s just getting to me is all. It’s alright, E.” His gloved hand covered hers, thumb rubbing subconsciously across the soft skin. So much softer than his own roughened hands.

“Don’t get sappy on me now, Jay.” Mal stood up taller, not looking at the pair. “I’m sure it’ll blow over…It always does.” Mal looked down at her forearm, where her dragon tattoo rested underneath the leather.

Silence reined upon the three before Carlos came through the door.

“Hey, guys…” He looked around at them, frowning. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Jay cleared his throat, standing. “Hey, you got one of those screw-turners?”

“Screw _driver_?” Carlos clarified in a questioning tone. “Not at the moment, but there’s probably one at Dragon Hall. How come?”

“Figured you could play around with this.” Jay swiped the device off the table, offering it to the boy. “You know, be sciency or whatever.” Carlos took it from Jay with a hum of thought.

“I guess. Thanks, man.” Carlos gave a small smile. “Anyway, is anyone gonna talk about the new guys?”

“New guys?” Evie rose a perfect brow. “Are they princes?” She asked dreamily.

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Carlos shrugged as he took a seat, folded arms resting on the back of it. “I don’t know, I just saw them around recently and I don’t remember ever seeing them before. I think I’d remember a girl in _pink_ leather on a tiny island like this one. You rarely see pink around here as is.” Carlos’ cheeks tinted pink underneath his amass of freckles. “She was kind of pretty actually…”

“Ha! Carlos’ got a crush!” Jay laughed.

“I do not! I don’t even know her – I mean, the gang, I don’t know the gang.” Carlos only flushed more.

“Aw, it’s cute, Carlos, it really is.” Evie clasped her hands together. “I bet she’s perfectly _evil_ for you.”

“Ugh. You guys are gross. We have more important things to discuss than Carlos’ love life.” Mal rolled her eyes. “This new gang, do you know their names? I don’t want unnamed competition.”

“Actually, I bumped into Hook recently.” Carlos shuddered. The pirate gave him the chills ever since he was a kid. Harry had liked to scare him by barking and howling while he chased him. The guy was one of Carlos’ fewer traumas if he’s honest. “He asked me I had seen a ‘blue bird’ by the name of Janette anywhere. When I asked why, he told me Gil was looking for her and made him tag along. If I remember right, Harry said the new guy’s names were Florian,” Jay and Mal snorted. “Dylan, Lily, Azrael and Janette.”

“Azrael…Sounds like royalty. Maybe we _should_ check them out.” Evie bit her lower lip, twirling her hair around her finger at the thought of a prince on the Isle, Auradon or not, a prince was a prince, and an Isle prince was the best she’d be able to do.

“I mean, if they got anything valuable on them, I’m down to check on them.” Jay shrugged.

“I guess crushing competition before it starts is the best way to put fear in non-believers.” Mal said with a mischievous smirk.

“Well…I’m a follower anyway, so I’m in.” Carlos added.

“Great. It’s a plan, we’ll go talk to them in a few days.” Evie clapped excitedly, a wide smile on her lips before dropping it. She couldn’t risk wrinkles; her mother would rave. Mal chuckled, looking out at the Isle through her window.

“Few days away...”

~~~

Doug browsed the stalls absent-mindedly, not really set on buying anything, but having nothing else to do. Ben had decided to split the group up for once. Jane, Lonnie and Ben were working on Uma, Harry and Gil at the chip shop, while Doug and Aziz were stuck to scope out anymore VK’s they could work on. The plan was to meet back up at Gaston’s Cavern before sunset.

Doug casted Aziz a look from over his shoulders, unsurprised when he saw a girl with a ghastly up do and red lips. Her nose gave her away as a Tremaine and Doug had to roll his eyes when she practically threw herself at Aziz’s arm. It was amusing to see Aziz smile and bare through her attention.

“Tell me, can you still see my beauty without these frames?” Doug whipped his head around to the voice, blinking a couple times when his glasses were slipped off his face. He squinted at the blurry blueberry girl.

“Uh, I can’t actually see much, if I’m honest. Could you please, uh, pass them back?” He asked politely, hoping she’d be nice enough to agree. He really _did_ need those.

“Hmm…I don’t know. I think you look cute without them.” Doug sputtered for words, not used to flirtations aimed his way.

“I think you’d look even more beautiful if I had them.” He tried with a weak laugh, hand out for them. She giggled, ignoring his hand in favour of placing them back on his nose. Doug’s heart skipped a beat when he saw her; curled blue-black hair, perfect pink lips, rosy cheeks and a stylish leather dress. She really _was_ pretty.

“I’m Evie.” She put her hand out like a princess and Doug almost felt compelled to kiss it until she continued. “Daughter of Evil Queen.” His throat closed up in panic, feet planted to the cement as he searched for words. Should he run? He felt like running. “You are?” He blinked at her words, trying to find his wits.

“Dou- Dylan. Just…Just Dylan.” He took her hand, kissing it lightly before he thought too much about it. He had just kissed the Evil Queen’s daughters hand! His aunt, Snow White, would probably throw a fit.

“Well, ‘Just Dylan’, how come I’ve never seen you around before? I don’t think I’d miss a handsome face like that.” She fluttered her lashes, twirling a lock of her hair. Doug felt himself cringing internally. He had thought that she would be intelligent, Evil Queen’s daughter and all but…

She just seemed ditzy if he was honest.

“I guess I blend in well.” He answered.

“That’s a shame.” Evie winked. “I thought with a face like that you might be…royalty?” She hummed, and Doug knew instantly she was looking for a prince, not a dwarf.

“No, just a nerd.” He said, hoping that would cut the conversation short. She was beautiful, he didn’t doubt that, he was very attracted to her, but…She wouldn’t like him, whether he was a VK or a AK. He wouldn’t get his hopes up.

“Oh, I see.” Evie pursed her lips. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around Dragon Hall then?” She said quietly, as if the idea was forbidden. Did she want to see him again, or was she being polite?

“Uh, maybe.” Doug smiled awkwardly and felt his cheeks warm when she broke out in a grin, giving him a wave.

“Bye-bye then, Dylan!” Doug watched her go, before turning to the tap on his shoulder.

“Who’s she?” Aziz spoke with suspicion, eyes narrowed at the blue haired girl.

“Evie. Daughter of Evil Queen.” He stated.

“Evil – You’re kidding me, right? What was your whole speech on witches and boiled flesh about if you’re talking to _her_ of all people?” Aziz scoffed. “A bit of advice; don’t date villains. Dwarves don’t mix with witches.”

“I get it, I get it.” Doug sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just keep looking around. What about the Curl & Dye? I heard daughters of Tremaine are around there. Redeemable?”

“I just had to pry one off, so you can check that out, I’m gonna go see if Dragon Hall is as creepy as people say.” Aziz patted Doug’s shoulders, slipping away through the crowd on quick feet.

“And then there was one.” Doug grumbled, heading towards the salon.

~~~

“Ben, I really don’t think I’d be good at socialising with pirates.” Lonnie argued as they stood outside the fish and chip shop.

“Look, I all I need you to do is keep Harry entertained while Jane talks with Gil and I chat with Uma. Uma seems like the responsible one, and I think Jane would be able to persuade Gil to be good. Fairy magic and all.” He joked lightly, but it fell flat at Lonnie’s unimpressed glare. “Okay, I get it. He’s kind of got a loose screw, but I’m sure he’s not all that bad.”

“You can say that, but you haven’t been on the end of his hook.” Jane butted in, siding with Lonnie. “Maybe _you_ should talk to Harry.”

“But…”

“Jane’s right. If you think it’ll be _so_ much fun, you can go hang with Hook’s kid, and _I’ll_ chat with Uma. Since she’s ‘responsible’.” Ben knew he was losing fast and gave in with a shake of his head.

“Fine. I’ll show you, he can be redeemed. I just know it.” Ben said with a new burst of confidence as he made his way into the chip shop. Jane made sure to catch the swinging door before it hit the wall, already learning from her past mistakes.

The shop was fairly empty in the mid-afternoon, a few men in the corner playing poker with Clayton. Off by the counter, Harry was leaning against it, chatting with Uma in what seemed to be an amusing conversation by her smirk.

“Hey, they’re back!” Gil’s head popped out from the kitchen window, a wide grin on his face before he disappeared again to come out around the corner. “Flow, Line, what can I do for you?”

“It’s – Never mind.” Ben couldn’t be bothered correcting the boy.

“Hey, Gil.” Jane smiled at the son of Gaston, waving shyly.

“Hey, Jan.” Harry rolled his eyes at Gil’s grin.

“Well, blue bird, beanie boy and Miss Pink Panther is back. Why’re ye _here_ specifically?” His amusement disappeared in a flash.

“Uh, just came to chat?” Ben said weakly, hoping they wouldn’t kick them out too soon.

“Ah, okay, okay…Chat’s over. Bye bye.” Harry waved his fingers at the three, shooing them.

“Don’t be rude, Harry.” Uma drawled, reprimanding the pirate. “Hungry? Cause if you are, you’re at the wrong place. We're running low till the rubbish goblins drop by.”

“We’re good.” Lonnie said quickly. “By the way, loving the leather. Teal, definitely your colour.”

“And pink ain’t yours.” Uma snapped. “What do you three want? Nobody _compliments_ around here, so you must want something.”

“Like I said. Just want to talk.” Ben reassured as he come down the steps.

“Oh, ya want ta talk? Come a little closer, we’ll ‘ave ourselves a lovely chat.” Harry beckoned the prince with his hook, a menacing tint to his words.

“Harry.” Uma growled.

“Yes, dear?” Harry’s voice was thick with sarcasm.

“Gil likes one of the three, so be a little nice. Just a little.”

“Gil’s also an idiot.”

“Hey!” Gil scowled. “Just because I didn’t finish Dragon Hall doesn’t mean you can say that.”

“Ye didn’t even finish the second year. I ‘ave all the right.” Harry smiled at the boy patronisingly. “Weren’t ya on dishes, Gilly? I think yer a lot better back there than out here.”

“I seriously don’t get how these guys are friends.” Lonnie whispered to Ben, frowning at their rudeness.

“It’s the Isle. Home of Villains. It’s different here, I guess.” Ben shrugged.

“I don’t like it.” Jane murmured, sympathising for Gil. She had never been surrounded by the best of friends either.

“Will you quit whispering?” Uma said, raising her voice as if it would crash their conversations flow.

“We aren’t deaf.” Harry huffed.

“I am! Half deaf in the left.” Gil grinned like it was a good thing. “Gun too close to the head. Junes and Third thought it was funny.” After meeting the Gaston twins the night before, Ben understood. The two were an unruly duo.

“I still don’t like the fact that ye go hunting with yer father. There’s nothin’ to kill around ‘ere anywhere. Unless ya count Granny Tremaine. I’d love ta hook her wrinkles.” Harry snickered and Jane shuddered.

“Don’t say that, Harry, you’re getting soft.” Uma said sarcastically, pushing her thick braids out of her face.

“So…” Lonnie stepped forward, facing Uma more than the other two. “Tell me, how did this leather trend begin?”

“It became the trend in Auradon for a bit, I guess? We get everything from there and it just…it piled up, there was lots of it, so we used it.” Uma shrugged it off. “It doesn’t really matter. You take what you can get on the Isle of the _Leftovers_.” The phrase was bitter on her tongue. Ben swallowed thickly, guilt pooling in his stomach.

“Where about’s did ye get the pink? It’s a rarity, y’know. Pink _anythin’_.” Harry gestured to her outfit with obvious distaste.

“I guess I was just lucky.” Lonnie smiled wide, feeling less fearful now that they were on the topic of more normal things, i.e. clothes. Jane made her way over to Gil who was retreating towards the kitchen.

“Would you like some help?” Jane offered, and Gil beamed.

“Sure! Don’t touch the fancy dishes though. Ursula’s touchy about that stuff.”

“Alright.” Jane felt a little bit more of the shyness erode away in Gil’s presence, following him into the kitchen. Ben was left to stand to the side of the conversation between Harry, Uma and Lonnie. It felt strange, looking into a life that wasn’t his. One more unfortunate and unfair.

The guilt in his stomach turned to stone, weighting him down as Harry, Uma and Lonnie chatted happily.

4 BADS TURNED GOOD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziz and Jay centric chapter with a meet-up, some Mal & Jay and Aziz & Lonnie sibling/friendship vibes. Plus a little bit of Ben and Aziz talking about their princely situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I got sick and I had a state-competition and a carnival and ugh. I was just so busy that I kind of forgot about the due date. Anyway, hopefully some Jay and Aziz centric chapter will cheer you guys up haha.

**Words: 2,760**

“ – That’s how the Nothern Wei and Agrabah came to co-own the market goods on both sides of the Great Wall.” Aziz explained to Doug as they drifted along the Isle’s edge. They had both met up after checking out Dragon Hall and Curl & Dye (which both happened to be closed, strangely enough. Maybe it was a day off on the Isle?).

“Wow. I didn’t take you as a guy who enjoyed politics.”

“Oh, I hate it. But, I had to learn if I plan to take over as Sultan one day.” Aziz crossed his arms, sighing at the very idea.

“You don’t want to be Sultan?” Doug frowned.

“I mean – It’s an honour, really, it is, but…I don’t think I’m ready. My parents were amazing rulers; Agrabah _flourished_ under their rule. Me? I prefer to walk among my people, fix the small things. Whether it’s kids picking on each other, or simply an argument between a customer and stall-owner.” He took off his hat, running his thumb of the seams. “Fixing the big things, like taxes and crime, it _terrifies_ me.” Aziz ran a hand through his hair, fisting the strands for a moment before releasing them to place his hat back on. “Plus, marrying a princess isn’t exactly on my agenda.” He muttered.

“Just tell them that then.” Aziz rose a brow at the boy, asking silently for him to elaborate. “You don’t want to marry a girl? Tell them. Not ready to be Sultan? Ask for more time. Want to walk among your people? Do it. Being a ruler won’t stop you from doing that.” Doug assured, patting Aziz’s shoulder with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Doug. I appreciate the advice.” Aziz patted the hand on his shoulder. The contact broke quickly when Doug was shoved into him. “What the –?”

“Watch it.” Aziz turned to the harsh voice to face a boy clad in yellow and red leather, a beanie over long brown locks and cold brown eyes. He looked disappointed for a moment, glancing down at his empty hand, and Aziz had a feeling it was because Doug had nothing to snatch.

“Hey!” Aziz barked after the guy, steadying Doug before he grabbed the strangers arm. “Apologise to my friend. Who died and made you king, huh? You can’t just go around shoving people.” Brown-eyes regarded him with mirth, but the anger was dark on his features. The people around them seemed to still, waiting for something to happen. What were they waiting for?

“Do you know _who I am_?” He smirked, closing in on Aziz with an air of strength and cockiness. He cocked his head to the side, almost mockingly as their eyes clashed, neither looking away as the atmosphere grew tense with quiet rage.

“Not really. You supposed to be special?” Aziz refused to break the staring contest or his stance. He would not be bullied into submission.

“Oh, tough guy, huh?” Jay chuckled with false amusement. “I’m son of Jafar. You can call me Jay though.” Aziz’s breath hitched. His eyes were staring into his worst nightmares child. He had thought he’d be prepared for this, able to reform the VK, but looking at him now, all he could feel was icy cold fear. “On my turf, I suggest you keep your mouth closed.”

Jay backed away from Aziz’s personal space just as the prince got his bearings.

“Just because you’re a genie’s kid, doesn’t mean you have the right to push people around. I stand by that.” Aziz really should have just kept his mouth shut like Jay said, but his heart took control. He had always been for peace, fair treatment, just as his parents had taught him. He remembered his father’s words as clear as day.

“ _Whether you are royalty or not, fighting for equality is the only way to change things. Look at me, I was once a street rat. But I made a change. Now, you can marry any girl you want, just as your mother was allowed to marry a street boy. Don’t be a bystander, son. Stand up for the things you believe are right.”_

“You shut your mouth!” Aziz’s head snapped to the side, gasping at the sudden blast of pain in his cheek.

“Jay!” The feminine voice’s yell hurt his now pounding head. Her purple get-up stood out in his vision of yellow and red.

“Az! Are you alright?” Doug steadied him, clutching his jacket as to keep his heavy weight up. Aziz shook the pain from his cheek, the dull throb a reminder as his anger swelled inside him. Maybe he should have taken the anger management sessions like Fairy Godmother said, instead of bottling it. Too late for that now.

Aziz launched at Jay, grabbing the collar of his vest and pushed the son of Jafar into a nearby stall. Jay crashed into a wooden table, breaking it beneath him as a woman shrieked. With his gloves already brassing his knuckles, Aziz climbed on top of the younger boy and punched him hard; cheek, chin, nose, clipping his ear more than once.

Aziz felt hands on his biceps, tugging at him to get off Jay, but all he could stare at was the red and purple on the tanned face of a boy who could have been his half-sibling once upon a time.

“Get _off_ him!” Aziz whipped his head around to the plum-coloured girl, body suddenly rigid with a shudder at the sliver of fear in her gaze, hidden behind all the rage.

“I…” Dazed, he looked down at his bloodied knuckles and felt bile rise in his throat with the burn of tears. Stuck on an island of villainy, was it getting to him? All the evil, hatred, hostility. It only seemed to fuel his rage, the boiling point beneath his skin.

Looking down at Jay’s face, at the boy who had just pummelled and who was starting to narrow his eyes at him with pure hatred, he realised he was losing himself. Back in Auradon, he never would have let it get this far; he’d go beat a boxing bag, pet Rajah to calm himself or walk among his people.

_“Anger is something we all have, Aziz. We just have to mindful of how we display it, who it will effect. Remember, sweetheart, using your voice is what changes things for the better, not war.”_

A single tear caught in his lashes at the memory of his mother’s words. She had always been a soft yet fiery soul. He missed her already.

“Aargh!” Jay’s roar of rage came with a fist. Aziz let it land, knowing he was the first to take it too far. Jay raised to his feet, taking Aziz with him as he pinned him to a wooden beam with a single hand around his throat. “I was already on edge, but now I’m ready to boil your _teeth_!” Jay spat, rearing his fist back and landed a hard hit to Aziz’s chest. The prince choked on his own spit, winded and breathless as Jay continued to land blows to his flesh.

“Please, please stop!” Doug begged, trying to pry the muscled teen off Aziz.

“You’re going to kill him, Jay!” Purple girl yelled, seeming more annoyed than worried.

“Fight back, come on! If you’re so tough, fight me!” Jay’s eyes seemed to be swallowed by black fury. Aziz coughed, spitting blood from his split lip down onto the dirty floor of the Isle.

“I won’t fight you. Voices make change, not war.” Aziz rasped, hands clamped around Jay’s wrist, but not pulling his hand from his neck. Jay paused, eyeing him strangely.

“What’s the golden rule?” Jay asked softly, stepping back from Aziz. Aziz furrowed his brows at the boy, confusion making his already blurry thoughts blurrier.

“Uh…Treat someone like you would like to be treated?” Aziz groaned as Doug pulled him up to stand. Both Arab boys regarded each other with separate looks; Aziz with confusion and Jay with revelation.

“Don’t cross me again.” Jay said hurriedly, grabbing the purple girl’s arm as the crowd parted for them. Aziz lent against Doug with a groan, not caring enough to talk back. His body ached and throbbed.

“Let’s get you back to the Inn.” Doug sighed, pulling Aziz’s arm around his shoulders and helping the boy walk along towards Gaston’s Inn.

~~~

“What was that about, Jay?!” Mal gestured vaguely to outside as Jay sat guiltily in his chair, beanie being fiddled with between his two bruised hands as he thought. “Are you going to answer me or not? I swear, you’re getting more and more on edge lately. What’s _with_ you?”

“Can you please just shut up for a minute, Mal?” He snapped, standing up and pacing over to the window with a hand in his hair.

“Wh…” Mal blinked in surprise. She couldn’t remember the last time Jay had been so serious, so… _in turmoil_. “Jay…” She came up to where he was staring outside the window, placing a hand on his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder in a rare moment of comfort. “What’s wrong?”

Jay’s shoulders rose in a deep breath, before sagging against Mal’s head. He sighed, turning his head to press his forehead against her soft purple locks.

“Dad wants to kick me out.” Jay said softly. “The shops not doing so good and – He can’t be bothered to feed two mouths’ you know? I – I know there’s no team in I, but, it’s always been me and Dad. Now he wants me out, and I don’t know if I could live on my own. At least when I get home, there’s a _presence_. Makes it a little less lonely…” Jay closed his eyes, suddenly tired with the weight off his shoulders.

“Jay, you should have told us.” Mal tilted her head up to look at her brother-figure. “We’d never let you become a street rat. You can stay at the hideout, it’s all yours.” Jay smiled softly.

“Thanks, Mal.” He pulled her into a hug, ignoring her noise of surprise.

“Don’t get sappy now, Jay, you might just infect me with your weakness.” Mal pulled away, a hand up with a little chuckle. Jay’s smile diminished a little, but he quickly turned it into a mischievous grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” He punched her shoulder lightly. “You foiled my evil plans.” He joked and Mal shook her head in amusement.

“Don’t worry too much about your Dad, Jay. You can be evil all on your own.” Mal left with those worlds, not noticing the dim in Jay’s brown eyes as he looked down at his hands that had been around her previously.

Maybe he was becoming weak.

_“Treat others like you would like to be treated, such a silly golden rule. No, the golden rule is whoever has the most gold, makes the rules. Remember this, Jay! You got more gold, you make the rules.”_

_“More gold means you’re the boss! I’ll remember, Dad.”_

Looking out of the window at Auradon, he pursed his lips and wondered for a single moment what it would be like to be surrounded by goodness – _weakness_.

~~~

“Oh Goodness – what happened to him?!” Jane fretted the moment she saw Aziz laying on the bed, battered and bruised.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Aziz muttered, sitting up with a groan. His torso ached.

“No, no you’re not.” Lonnie dashed in from behind Jane, kneeling in front of her friend. “Who did this, Az?”

“It was Jafar’s kid.” Doug said sourly, rinsing the rag in hand before bringing it to the prince’s face to wipe away at the blood matted on the hairs of his usually perfect eyebrow.

“Jafar’s – Did they know who you were?” Ben questioned fearfully, worried their cover was blown.

“I don’t think so. He just beat on me because I called him out on being a bully…I took it too far anyway. I threw the second fist, I carried on the fight instead of walking off.” Aziz said shamefully.

“Then you let him beat you up!” Doug scowled. “Neither of you were in the right.” Aziz winced when Doug wiped hard against the split skin.

“He still threw the first hit!” Lonnie said in outrage. “What’s his name? I’ll punish him myself.” She said, fiercely protective.

“Lons, you don’t have to – “

“I promised you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, Aziz.” The others rose their brows in question, but Lonnie’s eyes were completely on Aziz. “You’re my best friend, I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again.” Lonnie hugged him tight around the neck, as if the embrace would keep him safe from the world. Aziz sighed against her shoulder, arms aching even as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I know. But I don’t need you to fight my battles anymore, Lons.” He murmured into leather, wearily tilting his head against hers. “I’m tired, Lonnie. I think I’m gonna head to sleep.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” She asked, pulling away and looking for a way to care for him more in his vulnerable state.

“Not really.” He smiled through his exhaustion, grunting as he laid himself down on the bed. “Go eat, I’ll be here when you return. Promise.” Lonnie nodded, reluctant to leave, but her stomach was calling for food.

“I’ll stay with him.” Ben offered. “Just bring me something back, okay?” He pulled out a wad of Isle cash and handed them a few pieces.

“Alright…Make sure he actually sleeps, will you?” Lonnie took the money from the prince, squeezing his fingertips as she did.

“I will. Keep out of trouble.” Ben teased lightly, sitting on the couch as the other three left. Aziz laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling till his mind was numbed, unable to sleep but _so tired_.

“Hey, Ben?”

“Yeah, Aziz?”

“Do you think we could actually…reform the VK’s? I mean…They were raised to be bad. Who’s to say they can change?” Ben chuckled at Aziz’s words.

“Who’s to say we, who were raised with goodness, couldn’t turn bad?” He pointed out. “We aren’t our parents, Aziz. I truly believe that. That’s why I believe we can make the VK’s good. If we can change their minds while surrounded by bad, I think they can choose to be good _for_ good.”

“…You’re gonna be a good King, Ben. I think I could be a decent Sultan under your rule.” Aziz smiled fondly.

“You’d make a good Sultan with or without me, Aziz, not that I’ll be that amazing at being a king either. You just have to believe in yourself.” Ben encouraged.

“Like you believe in the VK’s?” Aziz only saw Ben smile, but it was answer enough. “Maybe I’ll try believing then. In you too.” Aziz hummed.

“Can I ask you a question, Aziz?” Ben sat by the boy, curiosity on his features.

“Go ahead.”

“What did Lonnie mean? About promising to protect you.” Ben looked down at his hands, before back at Aziz.

“As you know, Lonnie and I have been friends since we were young. Growing up with her, she knew more about me than I knew about myself. She’s like a big sister to me, even if she’s younger.” He chuckled. “And like a big sister, she took it upon herself to protect me. It used to make me angry, but looking back, I have to thank her. Being gay isn’t easy in Auradon, Ben. It’s not normal, and it was even hard in Agrabah. So when I first tried flirting with a boy, Lonnie had to stop him from beating me up. After that, I stopped flirting with boys from my home. You know Chad?”

“Very well.” Ben nodded, sympathy on his face for the boy.

“He hates me. I liked him once upon a time, and when I thought he might like me too, I tried to kiss him.” Aziz laughed humourlessly. “He called me a fag. When he tried to tell the others, Lonnie had to stop him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Chad so terrified of a girl with a _fake_ sword.”

“Sounds like Lonnie.” Ben grinned. “Is that why you and Lonnie are so close? Because you’re like siblings.”

“Yeah…She’s annoying like a big sister too.” Aziz wheezed a laugh before groaning in pain. “I should probably doze now. Maybe if I lay still enough I’ll sleep.”

“Maybe.” Ben stood up from the bed. “Sleep well, Aziz.”

“Thanks, Ben…” Aziz murmured as he closed his eyes, hoping to drift off.

5 BADS TURNED GOOD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie, Doug and Ben meet some passing faces again.  
> Ben is falling hard.  
> Doug wants to see behind the painted lips and pretty lashes.  
> And Lonnie just wants to hit Jay really hard but coddle Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier than usual, but I'm already drafting up to chapter 16, so I figured I should let you guys in on some more of the story haha

**Words: 3,644**

“Are you sure? I can stay if you want, Jane – “

“It’s alright, Lonnie. I’ll look after Aziz, keep him out of trouble. I’m not feeling so well anyway. Go scout with the boys, we’ll be here when you get back.” Lonnie pursed her lips, casting a worried glance over to Aziz. “I promise.” Jane reassured, and Lonnie finally nodded.

“Okay.” She relented and followed after Ben and Doug who were waiting for her after giving a short goodbye to Aziz.

“Ready?” Ben asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

~~~

Lonnie, Ben and Doug walked around the Isle casually, looking around for anyone they could talk to – could convert to good. There first opportunity came by the name of Evie.

“Hey! It’s you again.” Evie said, practically skipping over to Doug. “I didn’t think I’d see you so soon, Dylan.” She said coyly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Doug looked at the other two awkwardly, before giving Evie a small, shy smile.

“Good to see you too, Evie.” Lonnie suddenly grinned and came up besides Doug.

“This is perfect.” She whispered. “Go talk with her. She looks like she could be a friendly face.”

“Uh…” Doug gulped nervously. “Hey, Evie, would you like to…hang out for a bit? Go for a walk, I mean.” Doug amended his own words.

“Would I ever!” Evie grinned, before quickly supressing it. “I mean, I’d like that.” She fluttered her lashes at him. “Let’s go walk along the edge. My mother would scold me if she found out I was walking around with a commoner.” Evie’s comment was off-handed as she looped her arm with his and led him away from his friends. He sent the two a helpless smile before following her.

“Well, she seems nice.” Ben smiled, hoping he’d be able to prove his theory correct via Evie. “Shall we continue?”

“Sure. Maybe splitting up would be a better idea anyway, cover more ground?” Lonnie suggested.

“If you’re okay with it, I won’t stop you.” Ben gestured for her to go her own way and Lonnie gave him a wave before slipping through the crowd, a quick _‘I’ll see you back at the Inn’_ the last thing he heard from her.

Ben continued walking, walking until there was sparser people. He preferred it that way if he was honest. There was so many people on the Isle that it could be suffocating at times. His hand ran over the grimy wall of what looked to be a ruined Castle when he heard a voice.

_“He’s fear, I’m hate, what will be of our fate?_

_A cold night, frostbite, thunder and rain,_

_I can’t imagine it any other way.”_ It was the same melodious voice from the alleyway the night of the storm. The purple-cladded girl, was she singing again?

_“This memory, so frigid and little,_

_Blue and purple.”_ Ben felt drawn to her, that much he knew. Without thinking, he backed away from underneath the balcony.

_“I can’t stop these dreams of his face,_

_Can I just ask?”_ It was definitely her. The rare glimpse of sunlight shone on her pale features, wavy purple hair framing around her face as her gaze rested outwards towards the sea. Ben was mesmerised by her, like a sailor falling victim to a siren.

_“Don’t leave this memory, only with me…”_

“Hey!” Ben called without thought, making her jump from where she had been singing to herself. She looked down at him with wide eyes, a flush making its way onto her cheeks.

“You – What’re you doing here?!” Her surprise turned to fiery anger instantly, though Ben thought it was probably from embarrassment more than anything.

“I, uh, I heard you singing and I just…I thought I’d say hi?” Ben said gawkily.

“You – You know; you are one of the weirdest people I’ve ever met. People don’t just say ‘hi’ for the sake of greeting someone. What’re you going to do next, _compliment_ me?” She scoffed.

“Well, your voice _is_ beautiful.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks warm as he looked up at her. She huffed, avoiding his gaze.

“Keep walking, sweet-talker. I’m not interested in guys who are scared of a little thunder and lightning.” She rolled her pale green eyes, turning to leave.

“Wait! Wait, I want to talk for a bit.” If this was the daughter of Maleficent like he suspected, turning her to the good side would prove that any child on the Isle could be reformed.

“And why’s that? You don’t even know my name, which I still find ridiculous by the way.”

“It’s Maleficent, isn’t it? That’s what you said – sang – when I first met you. You said you wished you could say your own name. Well, I’m saying it for you, I guess.” Ben regarded her in earnest, watching her pause with a slightly awed expression.

“You…What’s your name?” She didn’t correct him, so he must have guessed it right. The daughter of Maleficent, named after her mother. It suited the evil fairy that had once terrorised Aurora’s kingdom.

“I’m…” Did he tell her his real name? It might give too much away. “People call me Florian.” She snorted at the ridiculous name.

“People _call_ _you_ Florian? Wow, those people must really be evil.” Mal – he liked the sound of that, but she would probably prefer Maleficent – laughed, covering her mouth to stifle it.

“It’s a middle name.” Ben admitted.

“Your first name must be even more horrid then if you let people call you that. If it helps, my middle name is Bertha.” She mocked a shudder of disgust.

“It does.” He laughed softly, head ducked down. Surprisingly, he wasn’t scared of her, or the fact that her mother was a notorious villain. Being near her made him feel at ease actually, if not a bit nervous if the butterflies were anything to go by.

He felt a bit bad though. Audrey and he were pretty much over after he announced he was going to the Isle, but there had been nothing official. Was she still waiting for him? Was he even ready for the idea of pursuing a VK? He was going to be King after all, he didn’t think the idea of having a Queen from the Isle would settle well with his people.

Maybe it would be a good idea though. Maybe it would help spark change among his people, to help them get over their fears of villains and accept them as citizens of Auradon.

“I haven’t seen you around before, Florian. Where are you from?” Mal asked curiously.

“Uh, I used to be in Scar’s ex-pride…My gang and I got kicked out, so we’re just wanderers now I guess.” He waved the question off, not sure how to answer it. “I’m actually curious about you.” She rose a brow, waiting for him to elaborate. “You like to sing.”

“I do…”

“What I mean is, you like to sing about your heart. Your thoughts.”

“Trust me, Florian, I don’t have a heart.” Mal said bitterly.

“Everybody has a heart. Good or bad, your heart is still shown in all your actions.” He smiled lightly. “Who were you singing about?” Mal pinched her lips shut before closing her eyes with a sigh.

“I was actually singing about you. You…You resemble someone from my dreams. I – … I’ve been having them for a few months now. About a prince from that prissy pink fairytale land.” Mal gestured to Auradon vaguely with a scoff. “It’s silly. But you…You look so much like him, it almost makes me think you _are_ a prince.”

“It’s not silly!” He denied. “I’ve been getting them too. About you. I know that sounds crazy, but that’s the reason I approached you outside of Gaston’s Inn. As cheesy as it sounds, you’re the girl of my dreams.” He joked, face hot as Mal blinked in shock. She quickly shunned it away though, smirking.

“And you’re the boy of my dreams, I guess. Though…Less _princey_.” Mal pointed her finger at his blue leather that had gotten dirtier since he arrived at the Isle.

“Apologies. I couldn’t exactly bring around the pumpkin carriage.” Ben shrugged, his chest filling with joy when Mal laughed. It was soft, but it was amused and pretty, just like her.

“You’re funny, Florian. I’ll give you that.”

“MAL!” They both jumped at the shriek. So, her name _was_ Mal.

“Coming, mother!” Mal called over her shoulder, looking back to Ben. “I’ll see you around, Florian…”

“I’m always at Gaston’s Inn if you want to visit.” Ben smiled brightly.

“Maybe I can fight you for the turf sometime.” She teased, turning with a bounce of purple hair.

“I can’t wait!” He called after her, and he realised, he really couldn’t.

~~~

It’s awkward. _Really_ awkward.

“So…What do you do for fun?” Evie finally asked as they walked along the edge of the island. Doug stopped playing with the rock which he had previously been kicking gently as they walked to distract himself. He kicked it harder this time, over the edge and watched as it hit the invisible barrier, making it tingle a golden hue at the impact. It was strange to think such a pretty glittery shield was trapping all these people.

“Uh, I…” Did he tell her the truth? He sucked at lying, so maybe he could tell her parts of it, but mislead on the rest. It’s how Uncle Doc gets around his wife half the time when he comes home late from ‘work’. (He still won’t admit that he goes to the bar with Grumpy ever since Grumpy called Doc’s wife a snide woman.)

“I bet you like the finer things, am I right? I know I do, shiny things that glitter in the sun? Beautiful.” Evie said, fluttering her lashes like she was trying to impress. Doug wasn’t really impressed by it, if he was honest. He liked that she was passionate, but she was so ditzy it made him feel more like a babysitter than a…friend? Was that what she wanted? He had a feeling not.

“I like to learn new things. I play trumpet actually. Took me a bit to get the hang of it.”

“You play the trumpet?” Evie furrowed her brows. “I’m surprised it would sound any good. We rarely get instruments that aren’t crumpled or dented these days.” She sighed, dejected suddenly. “I wanted to learn the flute once, but mother said I should focus on my voice. To practice laughter like tinkling bells and rose my cheeks till they’re as red as poison apples.” She made it sound like a hassle, and when Doug looked at her with sympathy, she forced a smile. “But if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be the fairest of them all! Mother knows best as Miss Gothel says.”

“You know; you don’t have to pretend you like your mother’s ways. You can be whoever you want to be around me, I won’t judge. Not like I’m anything special.” Doug reassured her, placing a gentle hand on her blue-cladded shoulder. She opened her lips to perhaps object, but simply closed them with a small, supressed smile, brown eyes sparkling.

“Being the fairest in the land is all I can ever achieve, Dylan. I can’t disappoint my mother again.” Evie placed her hand over his, giving it a dainty squeeze before removing it and walking on ahead. Doug almost tripped over his own laces to follow her.

“I originally thought so too, Evie, but now I think you’re more than what you let on.” The mirth in her eyes told him already that she downplayed herself. She wasn’t just the ditzy, pretty daughter of the Evil Queen. “You said you wanted to learn the flute, right? I’m no expert, but if you can find your old one, I bet I could teach you a thing or two.”

Maybe this was how he’d change her to good. Power of song and all.

“You? Teach me?” Evie blinked in surprise before laughing. “I’m not even supposed to be near you. My mother barely approves of Carlos all because he’s not any kind of royalty. Jay’s lucky he _could_ have been a prince. Only reason my mother likes him.” Evie said, slightly bitter. He felt the urge to ask about Jay, remembering the son of Jafar quite clearly. He couldn’t image Evie hanging out with him, honestly.

“We can do it in secret.” He’d be here for a while if Ben didn’t find his device. He might as well take the time to hang out with a pretty girl and turn her good, right? “At the moment, my friends and I are at Gaston’s Inn. Whenever you want to learn, feel free to come up and get me.”

“Will you bring your trumpet?” Evie was anxious to hear him play. Was he any good?

“Uh…I don’t have it anymore; it broke beyond compare a few weeks back.” Doug excused. “Deal?” He offered his hand to her, heart picking up pace as he waited for her to take it. This might be his chance to be of help to Ben; to be of help to the children of the Isle.

“…Deal.” Evie took his hand, shaking it with a strong grip, so much different from the dainty touch before. “As long as you promise we be ourselves during our lessons. I…I want to get to know you, Dylan. For some reason, you really fascinate me in a way no other boy on this island does.” She winked playfully, and Doug scratched his neck sheepishly.

“I could say the same, Evie – Uh, but no other girl, I mean.” Evie chuckled at him and fiddled with her glove when she let go of his hand.

“I’ll see you around, Dylan. I better go check on Mal, she wants to terrorise Hook’s stand this afternoon.” Evie grinned, a positive smile on her lips when she talked of her friend. Doug tucked that information away, sure that they’d have to make this ‘Mal’ girl good too if Evie would join them.

“Have fun, I guess.” Did he seriously just give her permission to terrorise someone?

He’d try and reprimand or encourage good next time, because Evie was already disappearing from sight in her pretty blue boots.

~~~

Lonnie was leaning against the wall outside the Curl & Dye, feet aching from all the walking she had been doing. The sun was only an hour away from setting and she hadn’t found much. She hoped everyone else was having better luck. She had bumped into one boy, Anthony Tremaine he had announced haughtily when she had told him to watch it and he went on to monologue about being practically royalty. The young girl with him, who had helped Lonnie up before being scolded, looking like a good candidate. She had followed them to the Curl & Dye, but the moment they walked in, Anthony flipped the sign to closed.

He must have noticed her following. She’d have to try and talk to the young girl another day.

The sound of barking caught her ears, making her brows furrow. She didn’t know there were dogs on the Isle. Poor things – with villains around, they must lack a bunch of TLC, and food for that matter. Lonnie pursed her lips at the thought of the dogs being rabid.

A short white and black figure zoomed around the corner and ran full speed ahead into her, barrelling them both over. Lonnie groaned, the wind knocked out of her.

“What the – “

“Aw, how cute, the little pupper got ‘imself tangled in a trap.” Lonnie groaned again, this time because she knew the voice. Harry Hook. He barked at the boy, making him flinch and scramble back.

“What’s your problem with me, Harry?!” He said in distress, jittery like he was about to take off again.

“Nothing. I just like terrifying small children.” Harry giggled.

“I’m not that small!” He said indignantly before flinching back at Harry’s mocking bark.

“Hey!” Harry snarled at the warning shout, cocking his head up before turning with heavy feet.

“If it isn’t Robin Hood. Come ta save the Dalmatian?” Harry hummed in disinterest as a tall, tanned boy jumping down from the roof to meet his gaze.

“Well, I’m not exactly a good guy, but I can’t let you mess with my gang members. Would set me a bad rep.” The boy shrugged with a playful cockiness, toe of his boot scuffing the dirty cobblestone.

“Oooh, ye want ta fight?” Harry grinned with a crazed glint in his eerie blue eyes. “Be my guest, Genie boy.” Harry flashed his hook at him. ‘Genie boy’s’ eyes darkened with anger at the nickname, jaw clenched.

“It’d be my pleasure, Hook.” He glowered, fists clenching, the leather of the gloves squeaking under the pressure. Harry smiled, wide and much too toothy, lunging at him with his hook. He was stopped short though by a crumpled pink sash across his chest, two beige hands wound tight in the fabric of each end. Harry stumbled back a step, snagging the toes of Lonnie’s feet under the heel of his boot, but she bit back the pained sound she wanted to make.

“Not to be an antagonist or anything, but I think it’d best you head back to Uma, Harry. It’s three against one from what I’m seeing.” Lonnie stated calmly as possible. “And I’m rather good with a sword.” She said as she stepped back, letting the fabric go in favour of slipping his sword out his sheath. She brandished it towards him, challenging him to even dare.

Harry must have had some kind of sense, because he lowered his hook and held his hand out for his sword in ambiguous defeat.

“I see ‘em again though, Lily, and its free game.” Harry said cynically once she placed the hilt into the palm of his hand, watching him slide it back into the sheath against his hip.

“Fair enough. I just don’t feel like being there for the bloodshed.” Lonnie’s heart was pounding as Harry swaggered away, giving a scorching glare at the two boys. Lonnie let out a soft sigh of relief once he was out of sigh. This acting thing was hard, but it felt so exhilarating, saving someone from a villain! (Lonnie had to remind herself that Harry wasn’t a villain yet, he still had a chance to reform).

“That was…That was awesome!” Lonnie turned to the shorter boy, surprised by the sudden excitement that had leaked into his voice. Looking at him now, Lonnie recognised him.

“You’re the kid from the markets! You bumped into me while running from that old lady.” The boy’s demeanour drooped a bit at the words.

“I’m not a kid, I’m fifteen…And, uh, sorry for bumping into you.” Lonnie was surprised by the apology. She thought these people didn’t even know how to say please, thank you or sorry (okay, that was an exaggeration, but she still didn’t expect it!)

“Don’t apologies, she was the one standing in the way, no doubt.” The other boy, taller, tanner, protested, walking around Lonnie to stand by him. She saw his eyes roam over him, likely checking for any injuries. The guy looked pretty beat up himself, small bruises and cuts in his face, his nose a concerning blue-purple tinge.

He rose his hand to tilt the boys head to the side to look at the tiny clot of blood on his collar, but he shook him off.

“I’m fine.” The younger-looking boy had his eyes on Lonnie as she tied the pink sash around her head once more. “You know Harry?”

“You could say that. My gang knows his gang.” Lonnie said vaguely. She didn’t know these two guys, for all she knew, they could be kids of one of the more terrifying villains, or enemies of Uma’s gang.

“Well, uh, my names Carlos. Son of Cruella.” He said his mother’s name with a linger of sadness, like he wished he was another one else’s kid. To be fair, he probably did.

“Lily. Used to be in Scar’s pride.” She offered her hand politely, and Carlos took it with hesitation. He looked a bit shaken at her firm shake. Carlos looked at the other boy, obviously expecting him to introduce himself too. He crossed his arms, much like a disobedient child.

“Jay. Son of Jafar.” Lonnie’s mood quickly soured. No wonder he was so beat up; this was the guy who beat the crap out of Aziz! Her warm brown eyes suddenly turned cold and dull as she regarded him.

“I see.” Maybe she should have left Jay to deal with Harry after all. But then Carlos would have gotten hurt if Harry _had_ won. Carlos seemed too anxious to be any good at defending himself. Maybe that’s why he was friends with the _son of Jafar_ – note the disgust.

“Yeah, well, we got places to be. Come on, Carlos.” Jay said snappishly, obviously noticing the sudden distaste on Lonnie’s side. No way he could even bother flirting with her now – not with his face so battered anyway.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll see you around, Lily, I guess.” Carlos gave a shy wave to her, the hint of a childish smile on his lips before Lonnie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Definitely. We should hang out sometime, Carlos.” He would be easy to convert to good! He was already pretty bad at being, well, _bad_. Lonnie was sure he’d be perfect for Auradon. He reminded her of Jane actually, anxious and stammering and trying to find the right words.

“Maybe.” Jay said rudely, pulling Carlos along by his arm to follow.

“I’m at Gaston’s Inn if you ever get bored!” Lonnie called after them in a last attempt. Jay obviously didn’t like her, but to be frank, she didn’t like him either.

6 BAD TURNED GOOD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten Core and the AK's meet up to negotiate plans, Doug gets heavier with secrets and promises, and Aziz continues to convince Lonnie to give Jay a chance.

**Words: 2,428**

Mal twirled her finger around a loose thread on her leather top and tugged, snapping it from the hem as Evie scribbled away in her journal – something that Mal often teases her about, hiding all her secrets behind a dingy hardcover, so unlike a villain. Carlos always got curious about what she wrote, trying to peek over her shoulder like usual. Evie never let him, shooing him off.

Jay’s heavy footsteps signalled his arrival, Mal look up from her bored fidgeting.

“So glad you decided to make an appearance. Where were you this time?” Mal drawled.

“Letting the Stepmothers daughters fawn over my condition.” Jay smirked before it fell into a tight-lipped frown. “You know that new gang we were talking about? I found out they’re at Gaston’s Inn.” Carlos looked up suddenly, a surprised face on before it turned to guilt. He probably didn’t want to go to war against Lily.

“And?” Mal’s eyes flashed with recognition at the name of the Inn.

“I think we should get them together. Show them who the dominant gang is.” Jay crossed his arms, face serious.

“Hmm,” Mal hummed, standing as Evie closed her journal, the snap like a signal to the daughter of Maleficent. “You know what? I like that idea. Things have been getting a little stale around here anyway.” Mal smirked, a wickedness entering her eyes.

“I mean…” Evie started.

“They don’t seem like competition. Why bother?” Carlos finished for her, Evie nodding along with him.

“Because,” Mal said smugly, “I’m bored.”

~~~

Ben stood when he heard a knock on the door, heart soaring in hopefulness that Mal might have actually come to visit him. He was right about Mal being behind the door, but he hadn’t expected a muscled up, tanned boy with her.

“Maleficent…Hi.” Ben blinked in surprise, smiling at her.

“Jay.” Mal addressed the boy besides her with a glare when he looked at her for answers. “Florian.” She greeted coldly, and Ben’s stomach seized with icy nerves. “Your gang, mine, at the docks at noon. Be ready to fight for the turf, because we aren’t giving it up to anyone.”

Here Ben thought Mal had been joking about the turf war. And wasn’t the docks Uma’s turf? Maybe Mal just didn’t want to wreck her own turf…

“I – I don’t want the turf.” He said honestly, confused by her sudden need to fight with him. Mal regarded him strangely, eyeing him up and down.

“I won’t lose to your sweetheart act.” Mal crossed her arms over her chest stone-heartedly and turning on her toes to walk away. Her friend – gang member? – gave Ben a stinging glare before he followed after her. Did the guy hate him already, or was it only because Mal seemed to dislike him at the moment?

“What was that about?” Doug spoke up from where he sat on the couch, on the edge of his seat as he waited for Ben to explain.

“We uh…We just got challenged to a turf war.” Ben said bluntly, scratching the back of his neck.

“What?!” Jane squeaked, face paling drastically. “Oh no, I can’t fight! I’m not any good at it!”

“If they really want to fight, I’ll take them on. I want to crush that Son of Jafar!” Lonnie looked pumped, like she’d take them all on here and now.

“No, Lons.” Aziz placed a hand on her forearm, nudging her to sit back down on the bed. “I already told you, I’m over it. No fighting. I’m not saying we don’t go, but we shouldn’t fight unless we have to. If we don’t go, we’ll become the bottom of the food chain in an environment like this.” Aziz said wisely.

“Look, I’ll talk to Mal. We’re both leaders, and I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” Ben said, hoping to calm the suddenly tense air.

“Alright…” Jane took a deep breath in, staving off a panic attack. “Okay.”

“We’ll face them at noon. At the docks.” Doug stated once more, mostly for himself.

“Right.” Ben sighed, anxiety coiling in his stomach as he waited for noon to come.

~~~

When they arrived at the docks, Mal and her friends were already waiting, with crossed arms and cocked hips like they were the baddest bad that ever bad (to everyone else, they kind of were, besides their parents and a few VK’s).

“Well, well, well, glad to see you guys made it without ruining your slacks.” Mal crooned with a smirk while Evie’s eyes searched for Doug’s. He caught her gaze, realising now who the ‘Mal’ Evie spoke about was and gave a pitiful wave. It was shy and cautious, but she only looked down in return with something akin to guilt. Doug wishes he could reassure her that things would be okay.

He had to focus on keeping Jane calm though, since Jay was sending a fiery suspicious glare to Aziz and Lonnie was glaring back for Aziz. He reached to his side and held her clammy hand tight in his own, squeezing the trembles away. Jane hated fighting; an anxious blue bird, she’s always been. Doug could see how uncomfortable the boy besides Evie was, shuffling his feet nervously, one hand in his white hair, scratching at dark roots.

Out of everyone only Ben, Aziz and Mal seemed to be as cool as cucumbers.

“I don’t want to fight you, Mal.” Ben insisted. “None of us do.”

“Yeah right. You say that now, but everyone wants a taste of fame on this junkyard.” Mal looked distastefully as the wet, brown muck on the docks, kicking a clean line through it to see stained wood. “Eventually you’ll turn into competition if you get too cocky.”

“I don’t want fame. I don’t want your place on top. I only came here today because I refuse to fight with you. Let’s negotiate peace instead.”

“Peace?” Mal spat, laughing cruelly. “What a joke. You’re just acting sweet to get what you want.” She rolled her eyes. Evie looked ready to burst before she leant forward suddenly and whispered into Mal’s ear.

“I _really_ don’t want to fight them, Mal.” Mal’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Me neither.” Carlos added desperately. Carlos rarely went against her judgement; she was the leader after all. He was always a follower – obedient like a dog ironically.

Sparing a glance to Ben, she turned her body towards the two, hissing a curious, “Why not?”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want anything going back to our mothers –” Evie began.

“I would _never_ – “

“I know, but I had to be cautious.” Evie insisted, pursing her lips in hesitation as her gaze fell onto Doug. “I’ve spoken to the guy over there, Dylan.”

“And I’ve spoken to Lily.” Carlos injected.

“He’s really nice, Mal, and Florian seems genuine too. Maybe we should just drop this whole turf thing.” Evie held a tinge of hope in her voice, and Mal knew she must be going soft because she listened to it.

“Fine, fine. But negations aren’t off the table. I have to keep my reputation.” Mal grumbled, smoothing her leather jacket down before turning back to Ben and her gang.

“Let’s strike a deal, how about it?” Mal’s lip pulled up in the corner, arms crossed in a cool façade. “We call off this fight, you go back home with your limbs still attached, _but_ in return…” Quick, think Mal, think! “You are at our beck and call.” The Core Four were notorious, children of the worst of the worst. Adding some seemingly dumb muscle to their belts would only make them appear stronger – henchmen for the villains. Her mother would be proud.

“And that would entail…?” Ben took a single step forward, an arm out keeping Lonnie at bay when she looked ready to launch from her square of dirty concrete.

“You work for us essentially, whenever we need you. You’d be…our henchmen.” Mal’s smirk only grew, flashing nasty, perfect teeth at Ben.

“We’re not going to actually agree, are we? They’re villains, reformed or not.” Aziz said in a hushed tone to Ben, not liking the idea of being the ‘genie’ for their three wishes.

“We don’t have much of a choice. Do you really want to make Jane or Doug fight these guys?” Ben said pointedly. “Lonnie?” Aziz pursed his lips.

“Lonnie can handle herself.” He assured, but looked reluctant.

“But do you _want_ her to fight?” Ben reiterated.

“…No, not really.” Aziz sighed, letting the matter go as Ben levelled with Mal.

“We accept.” Mal looked vaguely surprised, but it disappeared quickly.

“Good to know you have self-preservation.” Jay grinned from behind Mal, clapping Ben’s shoulder as he walked past him. “We better be going though. We have more mayhem to cause. Small fry like you can only take up so much of our time.” Ben pushed down the urge to growl at him, knowing he’d regret it. He wasn’t King here. Here, he was nobody. He was a henchman now.

“Jay’s right. We’ll see you around, Florian.” Mal waved her fingers mockingly at him as she followed Jay off the docks. Carlos followed on quick feet, much like a lost puppy, looking almost apologetic as he past the group of AK’s.

Evie was slower though, purposely slowing down by Doug as she snatched his elbow.

“Meet me outside the markets by the old staircase tomorrow morning. I’ll bring my flute.” Evie rushed into a whisper, a small smile on her lips before hurrying after Mal.

“What was that about?” Jane questioned, her anxiety seeming to diminish after the Core Four were gone. Doug let her hand go, wiping the sweat away onto the denim of his jeans.

“I told her I’d help her play the flute. It’s a start in reforming her, I hope.” Doug shrugged, not sure why he was whispering. It wasn’t bad if anyone else knew, but Evie seemed to be keeping it a secret, so maybe he was falling into the habit of doing the same. So the Evil Queen doesn’t know. The mere thought of the woman sent a shiver of dread down his spine.

“We better grab something to eat. After that, I feel famished.” Ben joked weakly, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

“I can’t believe we have to work for them!” Lonnie snapped, scowling. Aziz sighed. “I refuse to work for them. For _Jay_!” Doug could practically see the hatred in her eyes, burning like a wildfire.

“Well, too bad. You’re gonna have to live with it.” Aziz said bluntly. “It’s only three more weeks or so anyway.”

“He beat you half to death!”

“And I’m _fine_!” Aziz hissed, teeth grinding as anger swelled. “Lons, I’m fine. Enough. You saw his face; he looks like crap too.”

“Let’s change the subject, guys.” Ben suggested. “I think the Isle is just getting to us. Let’s go eat, go back to the Inn, and rest. Especially Aziz.” Lonnie wanted to protest, not quite finished with her argument, but let it go in favour of Aziz’s health.

“Agreed.” Aziz mumbled, a hand on Lonnie’s shoulder as he guided her to walk ahead of him. Ben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before giving Doug and Jane a guilty smile.

“Sorry. I’m afraid we’re going to be in a difficult position for a while.” Ben admitted.

“We trust you, Ben.” Jane said, soft but meaningful. “I know we’ll all be fine in the end.” She looked a little less certain when she said it, but Ben was either ignorant, or didn’t want to see it. He followed after Aziz and Lonnie, Doug and Jane walked behind the three at a more leisured pace.

“Doug?”

“Yeah?” Doug looked down at Jane, waiting for her to continue.

“Tonight…I’m going to see Gil tonight. Can you cover for me if anyone notices I’m gone? I hate to lie to everyone and sneak out, but…”

“It’s alright.” Doug cut her off. “I get it. You told me at least.” He smiled lightly, his shoulders feeling heavier as he promised to cover for her. Why did everyone tell him their secrets? Why was he making so many promises? He was sure it would backfire on him eventually, leave the whole group in hurt. But for now, it was easier to hold all the secrets tight to his chest and refuse to let go, even as Jane hugged him in thanks.

He should tell her that hugging wasn’t allowed on the Isle. That people might see through all their lies, but…If you can lie to your friends, you can lie to strangers.

Maybe the Isle really was getting to them.

~~~

Aziz is pretty much certain that he and Lonnie are soulmates. They’ve been together since they were kids, Lonnie like his knight in shining armour. If she weren’t a she, he’d probably have asked for her hand at thirteen. Not that she would have accepted. She had told him many times before that she wasn’t going to marry anyone until she had her name on the wall of fame back home with all her past ancestors, like her veteran Grandfather.

“I hate him. I hate him so much, Aziz, and I don’t see how you don’t!” Lonnie ranted as everyone got ready for bed that night, her head still hot with rage as she laid besides him on the bed.

“Because, he might be the son of my father’s enemy, but I don’t know him. He was raised on an island with villains his whole life – my loose tongue got me punched, and I hit back. I shouldn’t have.” Aziz said it again, like he had multiple times now.

“But he’s so – so infuriating! I hate Jay. How Carlos is friends with him, I don’t get it. Carlos seems so much sweeter.”

“Maybe he’s friends with him because he _knows_ him, Lons.” Aziz chuckled. “Give him a chance to reform like everyone else. Like Carlos.” Lonnie went to rant again, but only sighed and looked away.

“Fine. I’ll give him _one_ chance.” Lonnie gave in, head falling forward to rest on his shoulder. “You have to go to the Curl  & Dye though. There’s this young girl who seems sweet enough. I’m sure she’d be an easy deal for you.”

“Alright. You give Jay a chance and I’ll reform the young one. Now get to sleep. We have a long three weeks ahead of us.” Aziz said, eyes already drooping to a close as Lonnie smiled.

“Goodnight, Az.”

“Night, Lons.”

7 BADS TURNED GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20k words mark! Yayyyy! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because there's still quite a bit to go haha. Stick around for the next chapter which will feature a whole lot of Jane discovering the Isle, injured Harry and minor Huma with some Jane/Gil romance~ <3 can't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane centric chapter with some sea three. Keep an eye out, readers, some things in this chapter will have some effect on the future of the story :)

**Words: 3,255**

Jane stared up at the ceiling in the darkened room, magic seeming to buzz underneath her skin – _no, it was anxiety, not magic, magic wasn’t allowed_ – as she waited for her friends to drift off. It felt like eons, but eventually, she got the courage to slowly sit up like a statue coming to life.

Cautiously, she pressed her feet into the floor pulling her shoes on as silently as possible, tensing when Ben shifted in his sleep. He took the floor again tonight, but seemed a lot more comfortable with it now. He was adapting.

Doug’s back was facing her from where he laid on the couch, curled up. She wondered if he was still awake or not, but he _looked_ like he was sleeping. She tiptoed past Ben’s form to the door and sucked in a sharp breath when the door creaked. No one reacted, so she slipped out and sighed in relief.

She didn’t want to go down to the Inn, were the chance of bumping into a villain who hated the Godmother was, but she did so anyway. Thankfully, it wasn’t as packed as she’d seen, tables occupied but still having empty seats around.

She rushed to the door and breathed in chilly night air the moment she was out in the open. Her chest still felt tight with magic though – _anxiety, it’s just anxiety, Jane, magic is a criminal offence_.

It tugged at her chest, urging her keel over. No, not keel over, it was urging her to walk _forward_. Jane took a deep breath to ease the pain in her chest, but followed its lead. She’d felt this before.

She’d felt it when she was six and Chad Charming had scraped his knee, crying alone in his garden because he refused to tell his father he’d gone against his rules.

She’d felt it when Ben was nine and he’d gotten lost in Winter’s Keep, hiding away from the thunder and lightning as he cried in fear.

She’d felt it when she was fourteen and her friend at the time, Melody, had experienced her first heartbreak, feet bruised from kicking sea rocks when she’d swam out her frustrations and hurt.

Jane knew that it was magic, but she refused to tell anyone that magic was constantly buzzing under her skin, sparking to life whenever she wished she could heal the broken, calm the afraid.

Because magic was outlawed. _Illegal_.

Jane let her feet carry her, magic leading her to whoever seemed to be calling to it.

She hadn’t expected to find Harry Hook, beaten down and alone in an alley, blood oozing down his chest and soaking his mangled top and iconic red and black jacket.

“Harry!” She covered her mouth in shock, the boy barely giving her a glance when she rushed to his crumpled form. She was hesitant to touch him, with his sickly pale skin, purple cheek and blood sodden clothes. “What happened?” Was all she seemed to be able to get out, hands shaky as she held his head up. It lolled in her grip, eerie light blue eyes dazed like he had been staring into the sky for hours on end.

When he finally regained some kind of awareness, he pushed her hand away groggily with his hook, which slipped from his weak grip, falling into his lap. It seemed to wake him some more, because he looked slightly scandalous, his left hand bare. It was as pale as a ghost compared to his right, his palm red and sweaty from holding the hook.

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry growled under his breath weakly, suddenly angry with her – which wasn’t unusual for him, he didn’t seem to like her at all, but in his state, it _was_ surprising that he could form any kind of rage onto his face or voice.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?!” Jane asked, shrill and afraid. Did he want to _die_? Alone in an alley, his corpse food for the rats? The mere thought sent a shudder through Jane’s whole body.

“I can’t die anyway.” He sighed, head knocking back into the wall as it seemed to fold into his neck. “No one on this,” He took another breath, like the polluted air was fuel for him to knock the hook off his lap like a drunkard, “bloody island can.” He finished, rubbing the pain from the tips of his fingers that had knocked the metal hook.

Jane’s mouth opened slightly, as if to counter that he was wrong, that there was no way no one on the Isle _couldn’t_ die – but nothing came out. Nothing but a gentle breath that made her heart and lungs feel hollow and empty and thick as lead.

“You…How? How can you just…not die?” Jane thought for a moment that maybe the magic of the barrier healed them; but Harry didn’t look healed at all. In fact, she was pretty sure that he was only bleeding more, like he had an endless supply.

Harry doesn’t answer her, only gives her this look that says she must be stupid. That she was naïve and strange, and that she just didn’t fit, which she knew she didn’t. There was no place for her, not really. She was a being of magic, yet in Auradon she was a criminal in her own skin, but on the Isle, her magic was confined within her. There was no winning unless she left both places, but she could never leave her home or her mother or her friends.

“The Isle…as long as we villains live, we suffer ‘ere. That’s why we can’t die.” Harry gave a wheezy laugh. “All Villains should suffer after all.” He spat, bitter. The bitterness didn’t seem like his own though, the way he looked to the ground and scowled, like the world had offended everything he loved and cherished.

“You’re not a villain, Harry.” Jane whispered, looking him over for her next course of action. She had to get Harry to Uma.

“Yes. I. Am!” He snarled, trying to glare at her, but his eyelids kept drooping instead. Jane sighed, not willing to fight with Harry when he needed medical attention.

“Come on.” She said as she took one of his arms, pulling it out of the sleeve of his jacket as carefully as possible.

“Wow, and ‘ere I thought ye waited till ta third date.” Harry joked crudely, letting out a rapid hiss of ‘ow’s as Jane worked his other arm out of his sleeve. With his jacket off, she wound it around his torso and tied it tight over the gash on his chest, hoping that would do for now. Before forgetting, Jane picked up Harry’s hook, hooking it into his belt before offering her hands to him.

“Come on, we need to get you to Uma.” Jane insisted, suddenly remembering that she’d probably miss Gil at this point. Hopefully he’d forgive her.

Harry scoffed but gave her his hands, letting her haul him up until he was leaning on her like he would a wall. Jane grunted under his weight, but steadied him enough to get a few wobbly steps out of him.

“Wait,” Harry said woozily. “No – No one can see me like this.” He groaned in pain when he took a deep breath. “I gotta reputation ta keep, blue bird. Take me dat way. It’s the long way, but lot less folks.”

“But – …” She knew there was no arguing with him unless she planned to knock him cold and drag him to the shop. On the Isle, reputation was key. That much she had gathered. She wouldn’t ruin it for him; it would be worse than death. “Alright.”

With that said, Jane steadied Harry through the alleyways towards the shop. It was long and dirty, but Harry was right. There was practically no one in this direction. No one except sleeping children.

Jane couldn’t _not_ notice it. The small children sleeping on dusty or mouldy grounds, some huddled together against walls for warmth while others were alone, curled in balls and faces dirty with mucky, cotton hats pulled over their ears.

“Where are their parents?” Jane asked Harry softly, as not to wake them, but she couldn’t help but ask. Harry gave her another odd look. An outcast in his eyes, all over again.

“They’re orphans, blue. Don’t tell me yer that isolated. Villains don’t exactly like kids, not even their own. Since we can’t die though, we just suffer through till we’re grey.” Harry said, waving it off like it’s _normal_.

“That’s _horrible_.” Jane said, throat thick with emotional.

“It’s _life_.” Harry challenged, and Jane kept her mouth closed. She didn’t want Harry to become anymore suspicious. “At least these kids have Yen Sid.” Harry added softly, rubbing his left eye, black liner smudging onto his cheek. Harry’s eyes were tinged with red, but Jane couldn’t tell if it was from the rubbing or unshed tears. She liked to think he had a heart, no matter how rude he was to her.

“At least they have someone…I still wish I could take them to Auradon.” She covered her mouth in fear the moment it slipped out, heart skipping a beat as she turned her eyes to Harry, surveying his reaction. He was scowling ahead.

“Villains don’t belong in Bore-adon. A hard life builds character, that’s what my old man says.”

“Do you feel the same about Uma and Gil? That they should have hard lives too?” Jane said softly, treading carefully as she carried him. She didn’t want to anger him, injured or not.

Harry didn’t answer though, lips pursed as he glared at the ground. He dragged his feet behind him as they continued on to the chip shop, the need to talk having long died out.

“Go through the back.” Harry told her as they arrived, Jane taking him in as he began to nod off.

“Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep just yet.” Jane said with panic before realising he wouldn’t die anyway. She wasn’t taking any chances though. “UMA!” She called as she sat Harry down in a chair, shoulders aching from carrying him.

“Who the hell is – Janette?” Uma stood by the doorway with a surprised look before her eyes widened at the sight of Harry. “What happened?!” She ran to him, crouching by the red boy and cradling his cheek in one gentle hand. Her gaze snapped to Jane, glare burning into the fairy as she gripped the handle of her sword. “Who was it? I’ll boil their teeth.”

“Harry?” Before Jane could answer Uma, Gil walked in too, speeding over to Harry. “I told him not to challenge Clayton’s kid.” Gil said guiltily, like all this was his fault.

“I’ll skin the boy…Tomorrow.” Uma said as an afterthought, moving to the kitchen sink. Jane realised now that this must be the kitchen of the shop. It was damp and smelt funny, but it reminded her vaguely of the kitchen back home. Sure, the bench was marble and didn’t have a single crack, and the sink was almost always empty and polished instead of filled with dirty dishes but standing in the area with Uma fussing over Harry, patching him up, it felt like home for just a moment.

She remembered the days when her mother would patch up her knees, her elbows, her hands. Primary school always left her with scrapes and bruises, from kids shoving her to tripping over in the playground. Her mother’s hands were so gentle…warm and soft.

She missed her. She missed when her mother doted on her instead of a kingdom. She missed when she was still a kid and her mother was just her mother instead of Fairy Godmother, a teacher, a peacemaker. She missed feeling like a family, even if she didn’t have two parents or cousins like so many other AK’s.

“Thanks for bringing him here.” Gil’s voice, his warm hand on her shoulder, brought her back to reality. She looked up from where she had been staring at Harry and Uma in a daze to look up at Gil.

“No problem. I hope I’m not too late for our meet up.” She wanted to call it a date, but she wouldn’t kid herself. Gil didn’t see her that way…He couldn’t. They were from two different worlds; he just didn’t know it yet.

“Never.” Gil smiled, a boyish grin that made Jane’s insides light up like a Christmas tree.

“Good.” She found herself swaying just a bit on her feet, hands clasped in front of her leather skirt. Like the tight hold would keep all her emotions from bursting forth. Like it would keep the magic locked away.

“I’ll take care of Harry for the night.” Uma said, approaching the Jane and Gil. “Thank you, Janette. I hate to say it, but we owe you one.” Uma took Jane’s hand in hers gently, placing a single shiny blue seashell into her palm. Jane looked from the pretty shell to Uma, confused. “Like I said, I owe you. When you want a favour, I’ll take it back. Like a trade. Just know that if you lose it, I owe you nothing.” Uma winked, closing her hand around it. Jane marvelled at how graceful her hands were despite her conditions.

“O-Okay.” Jane breathed, tucking the shell against her ankle. “I hope he gets better.”

“He’ll be fine.” Uma gave a tiny smile. “He’s a fighter.” Her usually cold brown eyes were warm and soft like sun-baked fur, her hand slipping through his hair as she passed him by and picked up the first aid box. “Go have fun, you two.” She said knowingly.

Gil grinned and beckoned Jane to follow him out of the store with a thanks to Uma.

“Where are we going?” Jane asked as she followed Gil, realising she had never been this way. It had always looked a little hostile with it’s twisted black branches and prickly shrubs.

“Troll Town. It’s a quiet place to hang out. I thought you’d prefer somewhere…quiet.” Gil smiled shyly. Jane’s gut twisted up with nerves, the idea of being alone with him, but she shook it away quickly. She had to remind herself that Gil, no matter how nice he was, was still the son of Gaston, Ben’s fathers enemy. Falling for Gil would be like falling for her best friends worst enemy.

They broke through the ugly terrain and Jane was flabbergasted to see the warm, orange and red lights twinkling along the Troll Town. She had thought it would be dreary and ugly, filled with mud and dirt, but it looked fairly clean. Some of the lights flickered, obviously on the verge of breaking or dying, but it was so pretty that Jane decided she loved it.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Wait till you meet the residence.” Gil joked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jane furrowed her brows in question as Gil took her hand, pulling her along, closer to the town. Jane felt like her world had suddenly flipped, and worried that her hands might be sweaty. Gil’s were dry and calloused, but warm and held hers with care.

As they got closer, Jane noticed that most of the lights were actually from lanterns and cracked fairy lights. She was tempted to touch the lanterns, curious is the flames were real or fake.

As Jane rounded the corner, wanting to inspect the stores and houses, only to run into what she could only call a Troll. It was large and grotesque, with a big fat nose and bulky teeth that hung over it’s sagging lower lip.

Jane squealed like a pig, running back into Gil, as if he would protect her from the ugly faces of the trolls.

“Why’re you scared?” Gil asked, brows furrowed.

“T-The troll…It’s terrifying!” She said, like it was obvious. She shrunk back when Gil looked down at her a long while, humming to himself before he decided on the right words.

“You…You really don’t act like you’re from the Isle, Jan. I don’t know what it is, but my gut tells me you just…aren’t an Isle girl.” Gil frowned in thought.

Jane felt a cold sweat flash across her, swallowing thickly before choking out a laugh.

“Oh, Gil. Don’t be silly, what else would I be if I wasn’t an Isle girl?” She waved off his words, hoping the subject would change soon. Gil pursed his lips, shaking his head, physically trying to shake the doubts out of his head in favour of smiling.

“You’re right. I’m being dumb. Come on, I still have to show you our destination.” Gil offered his arm to her and Jane took it loosely, before tightening it at the sight of another Troll down the street. Gil led her away from the populated area towards the edge of the Isle, where a cobblestone wall laid, taller than Jane, but just an inch shorter than Gil.

“Why’re we here?” Jane questioned.

“You’ll see.” Gil suddenly scooped her up, causing Jane to yelp and hold on to him.

“Why – “

“Up you go.” With that, he hefted her up to the top of the wall. Jane scrambled to stay up top as Gil heaved himself up with his arms. Jane couldn’t help but be a little impressed by his strength. Once Gil was safely seating, legs dangling over the wall, Jane copied his position. Gil pointed out towards the sea, and then Jane saw it; Auradon, Rapunzel’s Kingdom to be exact, shining in bright lights that she recognised as the triannual birthday lanterns for the royal family.

Jane’s lips fell open into a soft ‘o’, a seed of sadness spouting inside her chest. She didn’t think she’d miss Ruby and Anxelin’s birthday. They usually invited her because it was polite, but Jane genuinely liked them and had never missed their birthday lanterns before.

Gil frowned at her sad gaze.

“I thought it would make you happy…Seeing the lights. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Gil sighed, shoulders hunched in on himself as his head fell, chin to chest.

“No! No, no, no, no, I love it, Gil, really, I just…” Jane forced a smile, but it didn’t last long as she gazed back out towards Auradon. “I sometimes wonder what Auradon is like, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Gil nodded slowly, raising his head to look at the lights. The sight reflected in his soft brown eyes, making them sparkle with gold. “I wonder too, I guess. I don’t need Auradon though. I don’t need anything else as long as I got Harry and Uma.” He said with a proud smile, pausing before he spared her a glance. Jane tilted her head as his gaze. “And…you.” He added, a slightly dopey smile on his lips. Jane felt her face heat with joy, nodding.

“I…I don’t mind the Isle as long as you’re here too…” She whispered, heart pounding as she realised with fear that she _wasn’t_ lying. Jane almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his pinkie nudge hers, before covering her cold hand with his. It felt like her hand was burning, the warmth chasing away the cold, but she didn’t move away.

She knew then, as she scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, staring out at the floating lanterns, that Gil was the perfect example of goodness prevailing over evil.

He was good despite living with evil, being trapped by it, and she knew he be perfect for Auradon.

8 BADS TURNED GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to notify the fans of this story, I will start posting chapters weekly from now on instead of fortnightly. Also, I have almost finished drafting this story all together, so I am contemplating a sequel. Any thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug, Doug, and more Doug!   
> With some added Dizzy, the AK's and Evie.   
> Long Live Devie!

**Words: 3,866**

Doug laid awake on the couch an hour after Jane had left, mind and body too awake to rest. He felt like he was a bottle about to burst with all the secrets he was keeping inside. He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping for a while, so he sat up from the couch and left the room on light feet.

He needed some fresh – well, as fresh as you can get on the Isle – air.

As Doug was out for air, walking around aimlessly but making sure he still knew the way back, he thought.

 _I feel too heavy_ , he thought, dragging the toes of his boots through the dirt covering the cobblestone roads. _I’m lying to everyone. Lying about our safety on the Isle, lying to the others about Jane and I’s adventures outside with VK’s…It’s all going to fall to pieces if it gets out and it’ll be_ my _fault_.

Doug jolted out of his sinking thoughts at the scrape of a creaky door against cobblestone, looking to the sound only to find a small ginger girl with big framed glasses struggling to turn a high-up sign over from open to closed.

Doug frowned, looking up to squint at the sky. It had to be midnight by now, the sliver of a silver moon above him. He looked back at the girl, who looked too young to be up at this late.

“Hey, do you want some help?” Doug called to her, jogging up to turn it over for her before she could answer. She stepped back from him, surprised by his gesture.

“Thanks!” She grinned, wide and grateful as she adjusted his glasses. Her grin slipped from her face quickly though, stepping around him towards the safety of the door. “Uh, thanks, guy, but I better get inside.”

“Uh, sorry if I scared you?” It wasn’t really a question, but she looked cautious, no doubt about that. “I’m Do – Dylan.” He amended before he gave himself away, offering his hand in greeting a little too fast. He felt guilty when she flinched, but she bounced back quickly and took it, shaking it with an excited grip.

“I’m Dizzy.” She beamed before she caught him looking down at her outfit. A messy, colourful apron and a dress stained with hair dye, unpolished black shoes on her feet with crazy stockings that reminded Doug of Pippy Long-stockings. “I just got off work.” Dizzy explained, not ashamed at all at her messy appearance and wild dyed hair.

“I see…” Doug had a feeling she was good. He could see it in her wide brown doe eyes. So, he took the plunge to check if she had any evil in her. “Hey, look, I can’t really sleep at the moment, so if you need any help cleaning up your…” He looked up at the sign. Curl & Dye. “Salon, I could help?”

Dizzy smiled brightly, opening her mouth to agree before pausing.

“…Are you going to steal my stuff?” She asked hesitantly.

“Of course not.” Dizzy looked suspicious, so Doug pulled on a friendly smile, crouching down to her eye level. “I promise I won’t steal anything.” He offered his pinkie. “Pinkie swear it.” Dizzy’s eyes widened, but it didn’t take long for her to grin and agree, wrapping her pinkie around his and letting him inside the salon.

“I still need to clean up before bed.” Dizzy said as they walked inside, the Curl & Dye a mess inside. Hair dye stained the floor along with hair, bottles clattered around, plastic gloves were thrown across the salon seats.

“I see.” Doug blew out a heavy breath. “Let’s get to work then.” Dizzy grinned, hands clamped in front of her as she did so, running off to a bent locker. She pulled out a broom and offered it to him, a trash bag in her hand. Doug smiled as he took it. Dizzy went straight to sorting out the clattered bottles and Doug swept not far from him.

“So…Tell me about yourself, Dizzy.” He prompted, not sure how else to begin the conversation.

“Well, I like making jewellery. I have an older cousin, Anthony, who’s a giant meanie that acts like he’s some kind of _prince_. I got my evil grandmother – she makes me work day and night! But hey, maybe one day my prince charming will come back, like aunty Cinderella.” Doug paused, stomach rolling with guilt.

This was the daughter of one of the Tremaine sisters, yet she was treated like Cinderella. To think Dizzy still hoped for a prince charming, for a happy ending like her ‘aunty’. The idea that Cinderella had family that she wasn’t taking care of made Doug revolted. Auradon suddenly didn’t seem so kind.

“I see…Do you have any friends at least?”

“Yeah, of course! I have Evie and Carlos and Mal and Cecil – “

“You know Evie?” Doug asked, a smile coming to his lips. Was Evie good with children, perhaps? He could see her being a very doting woman.

“Of course!” Dizzy beamed. “Do you? Oh! Are you Evie’s boyfriend?” Dizzy looked beyond excited, eyes sparkling with joy.

“Wha –” Doug sputtered, face flushing with embarrassment. “No, I’m not…I’m not her b – boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Dizzy frowned but shrugged it off. Now Doug was curious though.

“Does…Has Evie had a lot of boyfriends?”

“No, she never really had the chance.”

“How come?”

“Well…” Dizzy looked around, like she was afraid someone might hear something they won’t like. “We don’t really talk about it much in my house, but from what I know, Evie was banished for _ten_ _years_. Her and her mom. They only just got back from their banishment from the Castle Across the Way a few months ago. Evie doesn’t like talking about it much. I tried to ask once and she completely shut me down.” Dizzy shook her head with her hands up, like she was re-enacting her surrender. “Evie hasn’t had the chance to date. Though, we don’t really date on the Isle. My aunt, Anastasia, says that dating requires love and…the Isle isn’t exactly all about love.” Dizzy said with a forlorn expression. “The only people I’ve seen ‘dating’ usually do it for protection, or worse, _scheming_.”

Doug listened to Dizzy with widening blue eyes, shocked to hear it all put into perspective by a young girl. His heart broke for her, never being raised with the notion of true love, even if Doug wasn’t a firm believer of it. And the idea that Evie was an outcast for so long? It made him sick to his stomach, imagining a girl with such a kind smile being banished at only the age of six.

No wonder she was so obsessed with her looks, with finding a prince, not daring to let her mother know she was disobeying her. She had lived with the Evil Queen, alone, for a decade! He’d be scared to go against her too.

It would explain why Evie was so worried about being seen around with him.

“That sounds…terrible.”

“Well, it’s home horrible home.” Dizzy shrugged, throwing used plastic gloves into the trash bag but not throwing them away. The rest of the cleaning was relatively quiet, Doug sweeping at the floors and dumping out hair.

As they came to an end of their late night cleaning, Doug decided he was finally tired enough to sleep. Hopefully.

“Thanks for helping, Dylan.” Dizzy said gratefully, a small smile on her lips.

“No problem, Dizzy. I better head back though, and you should get some rest.” Doug insisted.

“You’re right.” Dizzy rubbed her eye with a light yawn. “You’ll come again, won’t you?”

“Of course. I quite like this place.” Doug smiled. “Goodnight, Dizzy.”

“’Night, Dylan.” With that, Doug made his way back to the Inn, holding back shudders at the cold early am weather. He slipped back inside the Inn room he and his friends were occupying. He found that Aziz was now on the couch. Why hadn’t Aziz been worried about Doug suddenly disappearing?

Aziz rolled on the couch, grunting lightly in his sleep before falling silent again. Doug noticed that the bathroom candle had been blown, which meant Aziz probably didn’t worry because he had been half asleep when he woke up.

Doug sighed, padding over to the bed instead and slipping in besides Lonnie, who slept on her stomach, her fringe of dark hair hiding most of her face. Doug settled in, closing his eyes to drift off when he heard the door open. Looking up, he could make out Jane’s figure in the single candle light.

Jane tip toed towards the back, climbing in besides him. Did Doug speak, or would that freak her out too much?

“How’d your time with Gil go?” He finally whispered after a long silence, curious if he should have even bothered to hold her secret along with the others. Jane jolted, making the bed creak, but otherwise kept quiet. She turned her face to Doug, looking confused for a moment at why he was in the bed, but chose to answer instead.

“It went well.” She said, the smile undeniable on her lips. “I think Gil can be reformed. He…He has goodness in him, worthy of Auradon.” Jane shifted lightly, hands in the space between them. Doug did the same, smiling as he thought of his own reform-ee’s.

“I think Evie does. Dizzy too. I met her tonight. She’s the most cheerful person I’ve met on this island.” Doug chuckled almost silently.

There was a long silence between them, and Doug almost thought that Jane had fallen asleep until she touched his hand, squeezing it like he usually did to her when her anxiety spiked.

“I’m glad I came to the Isle.” She finally said, just below a whisper, but Doug caught it. It flooded him with warmth, of an understanding between friends. Their fingers intertwined between them and Doug smiled.

“Me too.” For a moment, the pressure of his secrets eased as he closed his eyes and let the quiet lull him to sleep. He didn’t even care that he and Jane were holding hands. Something about them made him feel at peace in an…almost _magical_ way.

~~~

Doug woke with a new vigour in his bones. Though the Isle was dreary as ever, rain splattering on the window of their room, Doug felt more alive than ever.

Lonnie looked at him strangely when she found him in the bathroom, adjusting his hair in the broken mirror. After doing his morning business, he had caught his appearance in the broken shards and felt the urge to make himself look as alive as he felt.

“Oh, hey, Lonnie.” Doug greeted when he noticed her gaze, suddenly a little embarrassed at being caught. “Sleep well?”

“What _are_ you doing?” The edges of Lonnie’s eyes crinkled when a teasing smile blossomed on her face. “If I were none the wiser, I would think you were getting ready for a date.”

“What?!” He straightened to his full height with a jolt, smacking his head on the roof. The roof wasn’t very high in the bathroom. It saved money if you had less space, he figured. He rubbed his head with a groan. “What’re you talking about?”

“Oh, my, Fairy Godmother.” Lonnie gaped. “You _are_.”

“What? No I’m not – “

“You are! You’re going on a date!” Lonnie laughed.

“Who’s going on a date?” Ben asked from behind Lonnie, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Doug’s going on a date.” Lonnie squealed, which made Aziz laugh from where he laid across the couch. “Oh, who is it?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah, who’s the lucky princess, Doug?” Aziz joked. Doug flushed, shaking his head as he pushed past them.

“Her names Evie, and it’s _not_ a date. I’m just trying to reform her. You’ve all picked some people to reform to goodness, Evie’s my choice. She shows a lot of…potential.” He explained, pulling his beanie over his head, getting used to the feeling of it with his glasses.

“Aw, look at him, waxing poetry about his VK girlfriend.” Aziz said, earning a giggle from Lonnie.

“Come on, guys, leave Doug alone.” Jane came to Doug’s aid, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m...sure they haven’t even made things official yet.”

“Jane!” Doug squawked, covering his face with his hands. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Jane giggled as Lonnie patted her on the back, a pretty flush of laughter on their cheeks. Ben smiled at the group, glad that a little joy was seeping back into them all. The Isle had sucked the joy out of most things, but seeing his friends now, he knew that it wouldn’t be like that forever.

“I have to go, I’m going to be late.” Doug shook his head, slightly amused despite the jabs directed at him. It felt nice, joking around like normal friends again.

“Have fun with your girlfriend.” Ben added innocently before Doug could get out of the door.

“Seriously?! You too?” Doug groaned and closed the door, leaving the other four to laugh among themselves.

Doug realised as he was walking that doing his hair meant nothing when it was raining. He ran through the streets, trying to avoid the downpour as much as possible until he arrived at the end of the markets, right by the metal staircase.

“Evie?!” He called, wondering where she was. Was he late?

“Shush! Someone might hear you.” Evie appeared from behind the door covering the staircase, jacket covering her head. “Throw a rock at the sign. It’ll open if you hit it hard enough.” Doug nodded, wanting to get out of the rain quickly. He wiped rain messily off the lenses of his glasses as he grabbed a rock from the muddy ground, ditching it at the sign. It must have been too small, because it barely budged.

Evie giggled at his attempt.

“Try again.” Doug’s blush stung his cold cheeks as he nodded, picking up a heavy stone and ditching it as hard as he could at the sign. It swung around, the door pulling up to let him inside the staircase. He ran into the minor shelter, water still blurring his sight.

Evie was warm, that much he could tell, flinching when she reached up to pull his glasses off his face, fingertips burning against his frigid skin. She wiped the water off with her shirt, placing them back on the bridge of his nose. Doug’s heart was in his throat and he swallowed it down with a small smile. Evie returned it shyly, the two of them standing there on the staircase.

“We should probably get out of the rain.” Evie whispered, like being too loud would break the serene moment.

“Yeah.” Doug snapped out of it though, flustered and nodding jerkily, clearing his throat. “Yeah, we should.” The chill came back, a shudder taking over his spine and shoulders as Evie led him up the stairs into an apartment.

It was protected from the wind but barely warm, the décor mostly coloured in shades of white, black and green with dashes of blue, purple and red. He noticed there was another part of the apartment, but the part he was in held a portrait of Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos, along with two beds. One was a mixed array of purple fabrics and the other was a stylishly patched blue.

“Is this…Is this where you live?” Doug asked, shucking off his leather vest. It had kept the torso of his long sleeve shirt dry at least.

“Well, no.” Evie pursed her lips in thought. “I live with my mother, but Mal, Jay, Carlos and I sometimes need to get away from our parents. Time to ourselves…So we have this place. A hideout.” Evie’s eyes widened. “Oh, evil, you can’t tell anyone about this place. I didn’t even think, I was just so excited –” She cut herself off with a flush. “Just don’t tell anyone, ‘kay?”

Doug couldn’t help a small laugh, nodding.

“Not a soul.” One more secret didn’t hurt. “Did uh...Did you bring your flute?” Evie perked up, speeding over to the blue bed. It must be hers, not that he doubted it. She pulled out a flute from under her pillow, bring it over to him. It looked to be rusting from the oil of fingers on the holes and slightly bent near the lip of the instrument _. It could work though_ , Doug thought hopefully.

“It works, if you’re wondering, I’m just…I’m not very good at it.” Evie said doubtfully.

“Well, I guess that’s why I’m here.” Doug shrugged, hoping a light laugh would distract from his awkwardness.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if you had come around just because.” Evie said coyly.

“I – I like to have purpose.” Doug felt like an idiot. Evie was trying to flirt with him, but he was just no good at accepting it.

“Uh, I see…” Evie cleared her throat, bringing the flute closer to her lips. “What are the notes?” She had never seen a sheet of music – it was hard to come across on the Isle. The most she had seen was a few sheets that had been smeared with old tomato sauce and barely illegible. She has tried to make music before though.

“Uh, well, you’ve got a, b, c, d, e, f, g…” Doug listed, counting each letter with his finger.

“Oh, so it _is_ letters, not numbers.” Evie smiled.

“Numbers?” Doug questioned.

“Oh, well…” Evie bit her lower lip with hesitation before going back to her bed and pulling out a notebook, thinned from the last user pulling out pages. “I sometimes write my own music, using numbers for each hole on the flute. Whatever sounds good to me, though mother always said it sounded like a squawking crow.” Evie sighed at the mention of her mother, self-conscious.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Doug gently took the notebook from Evie, opening it. He looked over the numbers, not on music lines, but instead just written out. There was dashes for what Doug guessed was pauses and arrows up and down for higher or lower pitches. It was orderly and neat, and Doug just knew she was would be a wiz in Auradon if she had the chance.

There was more to the girl behind the makeup and fluttery lashes.

“This is amazing, Evie.” Doug complimented, flipping through a few more pages of the same. Each page was labelled with different names. Stormy Night, Queen’s Screech, Fire & Ice Lips (marked with tiny letters spelling ‘ _for Carlos’)_ and Bronzer Statue. It was lovely. “I’d love to hear one if it’s not too much to ask.” Doug asked shyly.

“Really?” Evie beamed. “Only Carlos ever really cares to listen. Jay’s always hanging out with girls, Mal’s always busy with causing chaos… I’d love it if you listened.” Evie took the notebook back, opening it up to Bronzer Statue.

Doug shivered in his wet sleeves, tucking his hands under his armpits to keep them warm as Evie brought the flute to her lips. There seemed to be a barely noticeable whistling screech coming from it the entire time she played, which Doug knew was probably from the fact that it was so rusted.

The tune was low and monotoned in the beginning, but it grew in intensity, pitching high then dropping dangerously low before tinging with a sad lingering mid-range note.

It was mesmerising, watching her play. Not because it was harmonious, but because how much feeling she put into every note, every breath. She eyes looked almost shut as she gazed down at the paper until they were completely closed, the notes imbedded in her memory as she played.

When she finally pulled the flute away from her lips, Doug had the urge to applaud her.

“Your mother obviously doesn’t have any taste. That was beautiful, Evie.” Doug said, genuine. It was beautiful, in its own, slightly off-key way.

“Really?” Evie’s cheeks turned a rosy red under the rouge she already wore, smiling with barely contained happiness. “Will you still teach me the letters? I want to learn how to write the music, so I can learn other instruments, understand other people’s pieces. I want to know it all.” Evie’s eyes sparkled with the possibility and Doug wanted to scoop her up and take her to Auradon right then and there, where she could put all her intelligence to work.

“I will teach you anything and everything you want.” He promised, picking up the notebook as a reference to begin his teachings. He didn’t catch the way Evie looked at him, like he had brought sunshine to the dreary Isle. He didn’t see her blink away unshed tears. He only saw her grateful smile.

 _That’s all I’ve ever wanted. To know,_ Evie thought as Doug began to explain the letters to her.

~~~

The rain was finally clearing up into the afternoon by the time Doug and Evie were done with their lesson. Evie and Doug walked down the staircase together, Evie pulling the door up from them.

“Why didn’t you do that before when I was getting drenched?” Doug found himself laughing even as he said it.

“I would have had to let go of my jacket and the rain would have ruined my makeup.” Evie smirked. “Plus, it was kind of funny watching you try and hit the sign.”

“Such a princess.” Doug chuckled, stopping out front of the staircase when Evie did. “We…We should probably go separate ways, right? So, your mom doesn’t find out…” Doug said awkwardly in the silence between them. Evie pursed her lips before it slipped up into a smile.

“I know you’re not a prince, but you really make me feel like a princess, Dylan.” She rose up to her tip toes and gave his cheek a quick peck, turning away with a furl of her skirt. “I’ll see you around.” She winked over her shoulder before walking away, hair bouncing against her back and shoulders as Doug stood there, watching her leave.

His face felt hot, almost unbearably so, but he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. He let himself soak in the moment before it was shoved aside, along with his arm, by a drunken elbow who snapped at him to get out of the way.

With nothing else to do, Doug made his way towards the Curl & Dye. He had told Dizzy he’d come by again, so he may as well. Drunk on happiness, he turned up at the salon and walked inside, surprised to see Aziz talking with Dizzy who was cutting a customer’s hair.

“Hey, Az – rael.” Doug cleared his throat, almost spill Aziz’s real name. “What’re you doing here?”

“I made a promise to talk to Dizzy as long as Lily talked to Jay.” Aziz explained. “Hey, careful there, you’ve got to feather it, Diz.” Aziz said, pausing Dizzy in her work to show her how. Doug smiled lightly, leaning against the bench as he watched them.

“Now you have to be really careful with this one. You don’t want to nick their neck when you do it…”

“Nobody wants to clean up the blood, that’s for sure.” Doug blew out a heavy breath. This earned a laugh from Aziz and a small giggle from Dizzy.

Laughter really was the best medicine.

9 BADS TURNED GOOD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay, Lonnie and Carlos start to form a budding friendship and Lonnie finds out a hard truth.

**Words: 2, 951**

“Jay, you know…You can always talk to me about anything on your mind…”

“Carlos.”

“Yeah?” Carlos snapped his head up to look at Jay, waiting for him to spill why he was so tense this afternoon. Carlos had a good idea that it was still on the topic of his father.

“Shut up.” Jay rolled his eyes.

“I’m just trying to help!” Carlos insisted.

“I get it, really, I do. I just…I don’t want to talk about my dad.”

“Maybe not right now, but if you ever want to – “

“Carlos!” Jay closed his mouth, surprised that his words had been said for him, in a much cheerier tone.

“Lily?” Carlos answered the call of his name with a growing grin on his freckled face.

“The one and only.” Lonnie joked as she peeked her head out of an alley way, stepping out to stand in front of them. “Jay.” She gave him a fake, strained smile and Jay returned it, not liking her any more than she did him. “Your face looks better.”

“Watch out then, I might just steal more than your heart.” Jay was more tensed than before. “Why’re you here?”

“I just wanted to talk, promise.” Lonnie said, hands up in surrender. “Can we?” She propositioned.

“Su –” Jay cut Carlos off with a hand to the smaller boy’s chest.

“What do you _want_ ,” Jay crossed his arms over his chest, “Is the better question.”

“ _Nothing,_ from you at least.”

“Bull. Everybody wants something.” Jay scowled. Lonnie rolled her eyes, deciding bluffing would make this easier. Lie to the liar.

“I’m interested in Carlos.” She stated boldly, without a hint of shame. Sure, the boy was cute, but she didn’t completely trust him, as sweet as he was. He was still a stranger after all. Carlos’ freckled face grew pink, opening his mouth.

“You do?” He choked out, too quiet to be heard by the girl. Jay felt the urge to tell her to piss off, but he knew he couldn’t. Acting angry because she likes his friend would be weird.

“Fine.” He muttered bitterly once he had made up his mind.

“Great.” Lonnie beamed, her smile genuine before she caught Jay looking, making it into more of a smirk than she needed to. “So, where are you guys heading anyway?” Lonnie asked slyly.

“Goblin Wharf.” Jay said coolly as he started walk again, not bothering to check if Lonnie or Carlos were following.

“Jay and I usually go around there whenever the boats come in from Auradon. Nick the best things from the trash pile before they get snatched by the other islanders.” Carlos explained, earning a swat from Jay. “Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Jay said in aggravation. He didn’t want Lonnie finding out all their tricks because of Carlos’ loose tongue.

“Sounds fun.” Lonnie lied. She didn’t like the idea of rummaging through trash, but maybe she’d find something cool to bring back to the others. If she was lucky, maybe she’d find some fabrics and finally make Doug some sleeves that he had desperately wanted attached to his vest. Or maybe she’d find some half-opened painkillers to help Aziz with the aches Jay gave him.

“It’s not always, but we find some pretty cool stuff. Jay usually only goes to find stuff for his dad to sell at his shop. Even then, he’s an amazing thief.”

“Come on, man!” Jay scowled.

“What? I’m just telling her normal stuff!”

“I don’t exactly want _her_ knowing anything about me. We aren’t exactly _allies._ ” He said, a glare directed at her and her shiny brown eyes. He would have said ‘friends’, but he still didn’t like how the concept of friendship worked. It was all about selflessness and kindness and ugh. No thanks.

“Well, maybe that would change if you gave her a chance.” Carlos muttered.

“I’m still here.” Lonnie reminded. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen Jafar’s shop around. Low business these days?”

“ _No_.” Jay snipped, giving away that it really was without meaning to. He huffed, hating how she made him so agitated. “I mean…It’s just having a bit of a fall right now, but it’ll pick back up.” And his father would take back his words; he’d keep his spot on the rug at home, he’d still be of use. He’d still have a chance to make his father proud, be a part of their golden rule duo…

“Well, maybe I’ll come around some time.” Lonnie said off-handed, feeling a seed of pity for Jay. Jay didn’t reply, turning his attention to his destination. The Wharf was coming into view, shown by the boat piled with trash that was being moved to the land by ugly, stout goblins.

“Here we are.” Jay beckoned Carlos and Lonnie to follow him as he launched himself over wooden rails, dropping down a few feet and landing in a crouch before stalking off towards the dump yard.

“Does he always do that? That’s got to be hell on his bones.” Lonnie shook her head to Carlos, following Jay’s example but landing on her toes lightly. Just the way her father had taught her. Carlos was seconds behind her, landing almost as lightly as she had.

“You’re good at that.” Carlos said, a little breathless.

“I learnt it when I was young. Absorb it into the muscles so you don’t damage your bones. A trick my father taught me.”

“Were you close to your father?” Carlos asked, looking surprised to hear it as Lonnie began walking after Jay.

“Uh…Yeah. Yeah I was.” She could still remember the sunny days in the backyard of her home, the bright blossoms falling around her as she and her brother wrestled with their father, their mother watching and laughing, coming to his rescue when they started to ‘win’. For a brief moment, it was like Lonnie could hear Mulan’s soft laughter, but it was drowned out by the toot of a goblins boat.

“You don’t hear of that often.” Carlos whispered just as Jay called out to him.

“Come on, before the goblins see you!” Lonnie and Carlos took off in a run towards the son of Jafar. Lonnie resisted the urge to pinch her nose at the smell of the trash pile.

“Let’s get started. Meet back here in thirty.” Jay grinned, finally in his element as he disappeared around the pile. Carlos smiled up at Lonnie.

“Good luck.” He offered, running off to rummage. Lonnie sighed. She may as well.

Lonnie found a pile of trash bags not far from the piles, ripping into them. These ones had less of a smell at least, seeming to be mostly plastic wrappers and cans that stank of old beans. Whoever owned them was either having a cheat month or was addicted to junk food. Lonnie would kill for a ripe, juicy red apple right now.

Lonnie stumbled over a rock in her search, and when she looked down to glare at it like any sane person, she found it was just a step below a red apple.

What she picked up was gleaming red and rock hard. A beautiful red ruby.

“Hey guys! Look what I found!” Lonnie couldn’t help but exclaim. She felt like she had hit the jackpot, the necklace the ruby had been attached to laying by her feet, not that she cared for it.

“What?” Carlos asked first, but Jay was the first to appear by her, tucking away his treasures into his pockets and vest.

“Holy cow, we should bring you along more often.” Jay grinned, the first genuine and bright one Lonnie had seen. For a shameful second, Lonnie thought him to be very handsome, a boyish charm added to his previous aggravating nature.

“Woah, that’s almost as big as my hand.” Carlos’ brows flew up in pleasant shock.

“What can I say, I’m a natural scavenger.” She joked, knowing it would add to her façade as a VK.

“Whatever you are, it’s good luck on his island.” Jay smirked before he plucked it from her fingers.

“Hey!”

“You work for me, sweetheart, this is my twenty-five percent.”

“Oh, Fai – uh, Evil, you always have to add another thing to my list of things I hate about you.” Lonnie crossed her arms, unimpressed.

“You have a list just for me? Didn’t know I was on your mind that much.” Jay winked, and even with his bruises, Lonnie could see why girls on the Isle would swoon.

“Give it back, Jay.”

“Hey, guys – “

“What do I get in return?”

“Guys, we should probably get going – “

“You get to keep your teeth.”

“Oi, what’re you doing here?!” All three of them jumped, suddenly alert.

“As I was saying, run!” Carlos pushed them to sprint ahead as one of the goblins yelled after them, it’s quick and tiny feet coming after them.

Jay took off in a run, knowing Carlos would be able to keep up with him and even take the lead. He didn’t know if Lonnie could, but that wasn’t much of his concern. Carlos carried himself with one arm over a rail, Jay following after him as they raced on.

“You nasty children!” Carlo smirked, kicking a trash can into the goblins path. They called him nasty, so he’ll be as nasty as they want, even if that means losing a shoe and having to grab it back quickly.

“Hey, you’re slowing yourself down, pick up your feet!” Lonnie grabbed Jay by the arm when he watched Carlos tugging his shoe back on and keep running, deep leather eyes sparkling with adventure at her.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Jay couldn’t explain why, but he suddenly felt like they could be allies if they tried. She might not like him, but Jay sure as hell was beginning to like her. She could keep up, she had a good eye, good luck.

She was like a magician’s golden coin, conjuring out of no where but still putting him at awe of her.

“This way.” She tugged him to follow after Carlos. Lonnie and Jay reached Carlos who stumbled over his own two feet when Lonnie pulled his wrist to follow her. Jay could still hear the goblin even if he was out of eyesight. Suddenly, the street was out of sight from him as Lonnie tugged the two VK boys into an alleyway.

“What – “

“Shh.” Lonnie placed a finger over her lips to quiet Carlos. She drew them in deep to the alleyway, shrouding them in darkness as the goblin ran by them. Tense seconds of silence followed until the goblin was out of sight.

Lonnie’s sweet, breathless laughter, much like her mothers, surrounded the boys.

“Oh evil.” She said, holding her stomach as she panted. “That was awesome.” She body was warm with adrenaline. Jay and Carlos found themselves joining in too, softer but genuine. Jay could feel heat flooding his cheeks from her excessive smiling, while Carlos’ stomach erupted in happy butterflies.

Once the laughter died down, Lonnie shook her head in amusement.

“We better head back. But first, you’re showing me where your dad’s shop is.” Lonnie insisted, hooking her arm over Carlos’ shoulders even though she was talking to Jay. Carlos smiled shyly at the side hug.

“Sure. I have to drop off the loot anyway.” Jay waved for Lonnie to follow him, knowing the way back to the shop via the alleyways from years of using them to get around the Isle.

As they walk, making small talk, Carlos wears the biggest, dopiest grin Jay has ever seen; and it’s all from looking at Lonnie’s smiling lips.

He craves affection, Jay knows this, but it still made his insides bitter like coffee. At least, more than usual. Villains were never sweet after all. Villains were jealous though, and Jay knew he was. He was jealous of Lonnie, of this new development of friendship and possibly more between his best friend and a cute girl he knew little about except that she was feisty and witty.

He doesn’t say anything about it though, doesn’t sabotage Carlos’ chance. It’s not like he was ever going to tell the little guy his feelings. He didn’t tell almost anyone his feelings. It was easier to keep it to himself. Less complicated.

When they got to the shop, it was hard to say goodbye for some reason. They just stand there, awkwardly, waiting for any of them to walk into the shop.

“Well, this is my stop.” Jay’s lips thinned, not knowing what else to say.

“I guess I’ll see you around then.” Lonnie smiled. It made Jay’s mouth dry, seeing a true smile directed at him. Though her lips were saying goodbye, it was like her pretty brown eyes were saying hello for the first time.

“Yeah…Well, bye.” He turned to the door of the shop, opening it in hopes of escaping the tension in his chest before pausing. Digging into the breast of his vest, he pulled out the ruby, rubbing away the dirt with his finger to see a smudged red reflection of himself.

Somehow, that image felt truer to his chaotic nature than a shard of a mirror.

Jay tossed it to Lonnie, who caught it with cat-like reflexes.

“Keep it. I was always more of a golden lamps guy.” Jay smirked as he turned into the shop. Carlos’ eyes widened, having never seen Jay return an item he stole except for Evie’s crystal apple choker.

“One moment, Lily.” Carlos gestured to the treasures he found inside his pockets and slipped inside the shop. Jay was putting his finds onto the counter when Carlos got to him. “Dude. Did you just give back something you took?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What about the Isle rule? Come on, we grew up on it. _If you can’t take it, break it_.” He pretended to break something over his knee, raising a brow in question.

“I didn’t break Evie’s choker.” Jay shrugged.

“That’s because Evie’s one of us. Lily – She’s not, even if she’s really pretty.” Carlos rubbed his neck, a smile on his lips even as he said it.

“She is pretty, isn’t she?” Jay hummed. “You should take your chances before someone else snatches her. You don’t get many chances on the Isle.” Jay forced himself not to look at Carlos as he said it, face closed off.

“I guess…” Carlos looked out of the shop to where Lonnie was waiting for him. “You know what? I’m gonna go for it.” Carlos sucked in a deep breath. “She said she’s interested in me, that means I have some kind of chance, right?”

“Just go already.” Jay reined in the snappiness in his tone, hoping he’d take his advice and leave. Jay didn’t want to be there when Carlos finally got someone else besides him, Evie and Mal.

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Jay.” Carlos smiled with barely contained nervous excitement. He practically ran out of the shop, leaving Jay to stare at his new-found treasures. They were nothing compared to Carlos, that much he knew.

~~~

“All done?” Lonnie asked Carlos, who looked like a shaken-up coke bottle.

“Yep. Mind if I keep you company on your way home?” He said, voice quieter than he had planned.

“Sure, Los.” His heart fluttered at the nickname. They were quiet as they walked, Lonnie not sure what to say and Carlos trying to clear his thoughts.

“Uh…Hey, Lily?”

“Hmm?”

“Do, uh…Did you mean what you said? About being interested in me.” Lonnie bit back a groan, having forgotten about her previous fib. She had to cover it up, and quick. She didn’t want to break his heart already…

“I am. I just…I want to be your friend first. Get to know you.” She blew a breath of relief internally.

“Oh.” Carlos was disheartened for a moment but found himself quite happy that she wanted to get to know him. “I’d like to be your friend too.” Carlos got the urge to fidget and pulled the first thing out of his pocket. A small blue device Jay had given him. He hadn’t gotten around to pulling it apart yet.

“What’s that?” Lonnie peered closer at his hands.

“Oh, just something Jay gave me. I like pulling things apart and making all kinds of devices. It’s strange, but the parts might come in handy.” Lonnie stopped listening halfway through his sentence, eyes widening with horror when she realised what he was carrying.

There only line of defence, which _Ben_ was supposed to have. _Ben_ , who she had entrusted her safety to as a Prince and future King and _friend_.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with it yet.” Carlos tucked it back into his pocket with a shrug.

“I have to go.” Lonnie said stiffly, throat tight with the urge to vomit. This entire time, they had had no way of calling for help. What if Aziz had been on death’s door after the fight? What if Jane or Doug had gotten sick from the food? What if she hadn’t escaped the goblin and she became a part of a goblins stew?

Her legs carried her off towards the Inn before Carlos could even get a goodbye out.

Carlos’ heart sunk with disappointment, wondering what he had done or said. Looking down at his freckled hands, Carlos blushed.

 _Lily likes me_ , He thought with a tiny smile, _she wants to be my friend too_.

“That’s a first.” Carlos murmured to himself, stepping in the direction of Hell Hall before turning on his toe and heading the opposite direction. His mother wasn’t going to ruin his buzz just yet.

10 BADS TURNED GOOD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie confronts Ben about the missing communicator, leaving the group split in two.  
> Ben, guilt-ridden and needing comfort, goes to see Mal.  
> If only Jay didn't walk in...

**Words: 2,512**

Ben and Jane jumped up from the bed when the door of the room flew open and slammed shut, frame of the door rattling from Lonnie’s strength.

“I can’t believe you lost our only backup!” Lonnie burst, spittle flying from her lips in her anger.

“Wha…What?” Ben furrowed his brows, heart pounding in his chest from her entrance.

“Lonnie, are you okay?” Jane came closer to the daughter of Mulan, hand on her shoulder before Lonnie shook it off, getting it Ben’s face.

“You lost our only connection back home, Ben. I trusted you to keep us safe on the Isle, and now you’ve lost our only helpline!”

“Woah!” Lonnie fisted her hands in Ben’s jacket, shaking it as Ben covered her hands with his to make her let go. “You…How –”

“What the _charcoal_ is going on?” Doug said as he entered the room, Aziz a few steps behind. He could feel the tension in the air. Ben removed Lonnie’s hands from him with a tug, turning to Doug as betrayal fell upon his features.

“Did you tell her? That was supposed to be a royal promise, Doug!” Ben replied hoarsely, guilt wracking his chest. He thought he could trust the boy. Lonnie spun around to Doug, anger falling away to hurt.

“You knew…?” Lonnie asked, blinking away her angry tears. Who else had known? Why had Doug not spoken up? They could have ended up dead on this island!

“Hold up, what’s going on?” Aziz said, hands out like he was trying to calm a pack of temperamental animals.

“I didn’t tell anyone, Ben, I swear!” Doug assured, fear striking his features. He didn’t want to be banished! His hands became moist just at the thought.

“Then how did you know?” Ben asked Lonnie, confused.

“I just saw Carlos De Vil with it.” Lonnie crossed her arms with an icy glare, Jane’s face paling.

“We don’t have anyway to call if we get in trouble?” She spoke, voice pitched high with panic.

“No, no, no! We’ll be fine, Jane, I’m going to get it back.” Ben reassured her frantically, not wanting the girl to panic. He didn’t have the heart to comfort her right this moment when Lonnie was glowering at him.

“Wait, you lost the communicator?” Aziz’s eyes widened in shock, finally connecting the dots.

“Yes – no – kind of. But we know where it is now!”

“How are you supposed to lead a country if you can’t even keep us safe, or _informed_ , for that matter. You should have told us right away…We would have helped you then, Ben.” Lonnie said bitterly, taking Aziz’s hand. “Let’s go, Az.” Lonnie took Aziz’s hand, pulling him to follow her.

“What?” Lonnie ignored him and reached her hand out to Jane. “Come on, Jane.” She beckoned the girl. Jane hesitated, looking behind Ben and Doug, and Aziz and Lonnie. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Lonnie. I can’t leave.” Lonnie pursed her lips, nodding curtly as she looked back up at Ben.

“Lonnie…” Ben began, but she cut him off.

“If you can’t keep us safe, then we’ll find people who can.” Aziz opened his mouth to protest, but he knew Lonnie had made up her mind. She turned around and pulled Aziz to follow her out of the room.

“Lonnie, come on, be rational.” Ben could hear Aziz saying.

“I am.” Lonnie snapped.

“Guys, wait!” Ben ran out after them, not able to leave the damage he had done alone. “Please don’t leave!” Lonnie whipped around so fast that Ben flinched, fearing for a moment that she’d jump him. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she spat venomously.

“I refuse to stay with a liar. It would be the biggest dishonour to my home.” Ben felt like he was being strangled, and his voice sounded like it as he dug into his jacket’s inner pocket.

“Take some.” He pulled out the wad of Isle cash, taking some and offering it to the pair. He swallowed, throat tight with guilt. The lump in his throat made it hard to breathe.

“No.” Lonnie stated, firm and determined as she turned around and walked down the hallway towards the staircase. When Aziz wasn’t right on her heels, Lonnie glanced over her shoulder, waiting.

Aziz clenched his teeth, growling under his breath to himself before he took the money in Ben’s limp hand.

“Thanks.” He murmured, barely audible as he followed after Lonnie with hunched shoulders. Ben didn’t blame him. Lonnie was like a sister to him. He’d follow her to the ends of the earth, whether he liked it or not. What Ben did to them wouldn’t help his decision.

Ben couldn’t help but think about his and Aziz’s conversation after his tussle with Jay.

_“…You’re gonna be a good King, Ben. I think I could be a decent Sultan under your rule.”_

_“You’d make a good Sultan with or without me, Aziz, not that I’ll be that amazing at being a king either. You just have to believe in yourself.”_

_“Like you believe in the VK’s? – Maybe I’ll try believing then. **In you too**.”_

Aziz had believed in him and Lonnie had believed in him; and Ben had put them in danger. He had broken their belief in him and now they were gone.

How was he supposed to be a good king who could unite the people if he couldn’t even keep his group of friends together?

Ben didn’t realise he was back in his room until he heard the door click shut behind him. He could feel Doug and Jane’s eyes on him and it felt suffocating, uncomfortable warmth making him sweaty and nauseas.

“I…I’m sorry.” He swallowed, words sounding so insincere it burned. “I’m sorry.” He said more firmly, looking up to meet their gazes. He had done this. He would have to fix it. “I’ll fix it. I will.” He promised, suddenly feeling the urge to escape. His foot tapped anxiously.

“Could…Could we be alone for a bit?” Doug asked, looking close to tears, Jane the same.

“Yes…Yes, of course, I’ll – I’ll go.” He _needed_ to go. He needed something to distract him, calm him before he could think properly of how to fix everything he had wreaked. “If you need anything – “

“We’ll be fine.” Doug cut him off softly, clearing his throat. Ben took it as his signal to leave, opening the door – it felt like he had done it too much in only the last few minutes, holding this doorknob – and leaving the Inn.

He had to see Mal. He could only hope that she would be the shining light that would brighten his mood on this dreary Isle.

~~~

Ben knew he had found her before he even saw her, the shaking and spraying of paint giving her away easily. He simply watched her at first, admiring her artwork even if it spelt out ‘ _Long Live Evil’_ , before Mal stiffened and spoke.

“Why’re you staring like creep?” Mal’s voice was tinged with amusement.

“I just really needed to see you.” He blurted before he could even think about it, face heating with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck. Was that too forward?

“Well, someone’s forward.” Mal didn’t seem offended though. Instead, she grinned before hiding it with tight lips, looking around the corner of the staircase that led to the markets. “Come on up. Can’t be seen fraternizing with the enemy.” She joked, and Ben’s chest was seized with fear before he remembered that he was the ‘turf enemy’ not the ‘Auradon enemy’. Being found out by Lonnie had set him on edge.

He watched as she battered a yellow sign with a rock, a grin on her lips as she pulled him up the metal staircase. The steps seemed to be eroding slowly away though, rusty and creaky, so he made his way up on light feet.

He had expected the room to be like the staircase, slowly falling apart, but the flicker of a light – a real light, like in Auradon – showed that it wasn’t. Sure, it wasn’t like his bedroom back home, but it was better than the Inn. The walls were decorated with tasteful graffiti, ones that Ben marvelled at.

“This place is amazing. You really have some talent. And all with just old cans? It’s like an art gallery.”

“Shut up.” Mal said sarcastically, looking quite pleased, like a cat with a canary. “You act way too nice to be a villain, Florian, seriously.” She rolled her eyes playfully. Ben smiled softly at that before it fell. “Uh…What’s an art gallery?” Mal questioned curiously, avoiding the sad look Ben had. She was no good with emotions.

“Oh! Uh, just something I read about as a kid. It’s a big place that shows off artwork to the public.” He explained, hoping the excuse worked. Mal hummed in understanding as she sat on a plum-coloured bed, picking at the patchy blanket absentmindedly. Ben hesitantly sat besides her, not wanting to cross her territory, but she didn’t react.

“I, uh…I actually came because I fought with one of my f – gang members. And now the group has split apart into two…” He sighed. “It’s my fault, but I don’t know what to do. I guess I was just hoping seeing you might help.” Mal’s lip twitched up, flattered before she lent back on her hands, bunching her lips to the left in thought.

“I don’t see the issue. Just drop them.” She shrugged. Ben blinked, surprised, but then laughed, shaking his head.

“I can’t just drop them, Maleficent. They’re my _friends_.” Mal pursed her lips at the word but said nothing. “Okay, how about this,” Ben turned his body towards her, looking her in the face even if her eyes were turned away from him, “Would you ever drop Carlos, Evie or Jay?”

“No.” Mal snipped quickly. “ _No_ ,” She amended. “I’d wait for them to come crawling back.” Mal flicked her fringe back with two fingers. Ben shook his head, a dusting of mirth in his eyes.

“Sometimes, you just have to admit that you were in the wrong and do what you can to make things rights.” He said wisely. Mal looked at Ben sceptically, brows furrowed.

“You know, you really are like a prince sometimes.” Mal scoffed offhandedly, hair swaying around her shoulders as she shook her head and gazed towards the ceiling. A damp spot was coming through.

Ben felt heat bloom in his cheeks, a flustered smile on his lips.

“I’d love to be your prince charming.” His smile turned into a grin when Mal snorted. She pushed him away playfully, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. She slipped off the bed, standing and snatching a can of spray paint off the floor. Ben rose a brow, hands flying up to catching the can she pitched to him.

“Paint with me.” Mal demanded more than asked, but Ben wouldn’t have said no either way.

“Alright, alright, but fair warning; I’m a terrible artist.”

“Pft.” Mal dismissed with a wave of her hand, grabbing another can and giving it a shake. She went over to an incomplete purple dragon with a staff in its mouth she had started, beginning to spray in gorgeous strokes. Ben looked at his can, giving a shrug as he shook it, taking a place a few steps away from her and got to spraying. He tried to copy the one he’d seen her do down the staircase, but as he continued, he could see it was just becoming a purple mess. It looked like a blob with streamers coming out of it more than the ‘Long Live Evil’ tag.

Mal burst into laughter when she saw it, using her finger tips to give it a little more shape, but it didn’t do much else to save it.

“Told you I’m terrible.”

“That you are.” Mal snickered. “I’ll teach you, come on, watch me.” Mal was still giggling even as she sprayed over his failure, creating a beautiful purple phoenix. “No way I could turn it into a dragon with your mess.” She had told him. When it was his turn, he realised he had been so focused on her smile that he had retained nothing. He tried to copy, but just like before, it didn’t work. Instead of a phoenix, it was more like two purple waves crashing, arching up and down.

Not as pretty, that was for sure.

“No, no, like this, like this.” Mal insisted, directing his hand as she laughed. Ben thought it was like hearing the beauty of a million sunrises and sunsets.

They were both gasping for breath as they looked at the atrocity of Ben’s work, Mal’s face practically hidden in the leather of his shoulder and hand over his one that held the can.

“You’re so bad at this.” Mal said breathlessly, cheeks rosy as she looked up at him.

“I told you.” Ben grinned, turning his head to face her. Actually looking at each other made their closeness so much more obvious.

Ben felt himself gravitate towards her without a second thought. Mal’s eyelids fell shut, lips parted ever so slightly as she leaned in.

Two heavy boots stomping up the staircase snapped Mal out of her daze. She pulled away quickly. Ben was about to apologise when Jay walked into the hideout. Jay paused in the doorway, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Why’s he here –?”

“Florian was just leaving.” Mal interrupted, a hand on Ben’s shoulder as she directed him towards the door that Jay occupied. “Hated your stay, never come back, bad luck with your gang.” Mal said pleasantly, only making Jay’s eyes narrow further, arms crossed over his muscled chest.

It took Ben a moment to figure out that she was actually wishing him luck.

“Bye, Maleficent.” He smiled at her, passing Jay awkwardly before giving a shy wave. Mal heard his cautious steps as he left. It wasn’t until Ben’s presence had completely faded that Jay spoke.

“Why was _Florian_ here?”

“I was trying to teach him to graffiti,” She replied haughtily, “So he can paint up the Isle with my mark as my henchmen.” She thanked her mother for her wicked smile. It sealed the lie…Hopefully.

“Alright…” Jay accepted, still sceptical as he walked past her to flop onto his couch, wincing slightly.

“Another fight?” Mal drawled.

“Dad. Didn’t bring anything ‘good’ back.” Jay grumbled, shifting as he pulled his beanie over his eyes. “I’m gonna catch some z’s.”

“Sleep well, Serpent.” She smirked, mocking a light hiss. His chest rumbled with a chuckle before he went lax, chest rising and falling. Mal walked over to her bed, climbing into the centre before she pulled out her drawing book from under her pillow.

With only the sound of Jay’s deep breathing and her plum-coloured pen against paper, she sketched out the boy of her dreams, Florian. When she drew him out on paper in princely attire, he really did look like her dreamt up prince charming…

11 BADS TURNED GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started planning a small sequel to this story...You guys don't know the whole ending yet, so I can't spoil, but tell me if you'd like a sequel possibly set in Auradon. It would still centre around the AK's, but the aftermath of the Isle. Any thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie and Aziz have left the Main Five and find refugee amongst the Sea Three.

**Words: 2,322**

Lonnie didn’t really have a plan when she left the Inn. All she knew is that she needed to get away from Ben. She cared for the prince, really, he was one of her closest friends since this trip began, but she couldn’t trust him, not when he lied and made Doug go along with it too. Trust and love was the foundation of all good friendships, that much she believed.

“Lons, I know you’re upset with Ben but…Maybe if we go back now, we can fix this whole mess together.” Aziz had always been the rational one between them. Lonnie was the bubbly and optimistically open-minded one with a strong sense of justice, while Aziz was the funny and cynically rational one with one too many anger issues. Surprisingly, they fitted pretty well.

“I don’t want to go back right now, Az. I just…I need time away from Ben to think. He really hurt me. He put us all at risk.” Now that the anger was lowering to a simmer, the sorrow seemed to come up slyly. One second her visions clear, and the next it’s disorientated with tears. She felt like she submerged underwater but still able to breath – just barely with the lump in her throat.

“Oh, Lons…” Aziz’s gaze softened as he stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his chest as they walked. While it was an action of comfort, it was also to shield her from other Isle people. For all her knew, they could sniff out tears and would prey on Lonnie’s weakness.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know we’re out in the open but – I can’t _not_ cry over this. We just dropped some of our closest friends and now we’re alone on an Island of Hell.” Lonnie sniffled, wiping her tears away hastily, but her eyes were already blotched red from their salty burn.

“I know.” He wanted to encourage her. To cry her heart out like he would have back in Auradon. He couldn’t though, not here.

As they slowly left the market area, people diminishing as they went, Aziz spotted the docks. He noticed a turquoise piece of fabric tied to one of the poles of the docks, close to the Fish and Chip Shop, and Aziz had a feeling that it was a _flag_ more than cloth.

At the sight of the waters, Aziz remembering the streaming river that went through the Northern Wei, passing just behind Lonnie’s mansion of a house. Back when they had had their first sleepover, Aziz and Lonnie had spent hours in the gently flowing river, splashing each other, tanning their complexions under the warm sun and trying to catch dragonflies. Mushu hadn’t been happy when he was sent out to bring them inside, Lonnie squeezing the small dragon in her arms until he was about to pop.

He smiled fondly at the memory, and recited it to her with wistful eyes.

“Do you remember it?” He mused.

“I do…It was just before Grandfather passed away.” Lonnie stared down at the dark blue water as she said it, a sad smile on her lips. “I miss him. He was a good man.”

“He was.” Aziz had only met him a few times in passing, but even he had grown fond of the elder man in the short amount of time. He exuded a calm kindness. Aziz placed his hands on Lonnie’s shoulders, holding her against his chest when she went lax in his arms. “I’m sure you’re tired. We should find somewhere to sleep tonight, maybe catch a meal?”

“Well, if ye lovebirds are ‘ere for a meal, we’re open twenty-four seven!” Lonnie and Aziz jolted in surprise at the yell, breaking apart only to find Harry leaning against the wall besides the doors of the Fish and Chip Shop. “Well?” He crooned, smirking as he slipped inside the building. Something about his gaze told them that following him would be simultaneously the best and worst idea they ever had.

They only had to share a single glance at each other before they both gravitated towards Ursula’s shop.

Inside they found the shop was mostly empty save a few men in the left corner of the restaurant. The loudest commotion came from right though, where Uma sat atop the table of the ordering station (not that you had a real choice in what you got) with Harry who was listening attentively.

“Your old bastard father is going to be handing that boat over to me, Harry, just you wait. I’m going to smash this upcoming competition!” Uma gushed, grinning. “Once I win the Lost Revenge, I’m going to form my crew and show Mal who’s the most fearsome after all!” She cackled, Harry grinning wildly at her bursting energy. “I already have a list of people who will be beyond grateful to be on _my_ crew.”

“And I’m gonna be Cap’n, since I’ll _obviously_ win the race.” Harry boasted.

“You’ll be lucky to be first mate, Hooky.” Uma glowered half-heartedly, the toe of her boot pressing into his shoulder.

“I’ll be your first _date_ if _you’re_ lucky, Sea princess.” Harry purred, hook snagging around her ankle but not pushing her boot away. Lonnie felt hot under the collar just watching their intense gazes eat up each other. Whether it was unresolved sexual tension or the heat of the competition, it was hard to tell.

Aziz rose a brow, frowning slightly in offence when Lonnie swatted his arm for his attention.

“Uma’s setting up a crew, this is perfect!” Lonnie whispered urgently.

“And? Doesn’t that mean she can raid and torture babies with more help?” Aziz drawled sarcastically.

“No, you idiot. I mean this is our chance to get closer to Harry, Gil and Uma. Join her crew, get on her good side, reform some VK’s. We might be separate from Ben, but I still intend to give some of these kid’s justice and make my parents proud.” Lonnie’s eyes shone with determination and Aziz knew already that he wouldn’t be changing her mind for the second time today.

“Plus, it’s not like we have anywhere else to go…” Aziz muttered, exhaling heavily before nodding. “Alright. Let’s offer our assistance to _another_ gang.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you and you’re the best.” Lonnie grinned.

“No smiling on the Isle.” He reminded with a chuckle. Lonnie dropped it into a smirk, unable to help herself as she walked over to Uma and Harry, Aziz only steps behind her.

“Hey, Uma.”

“Lily.” Uma seemed in a cheerier mood than usual, removing her foot from Harry’s shoulder self-consciously as an after-thought. “What’re you doing so far from the Main Five?” Lonnie frowned at the nickname for their group.

“We, uh, we split up.” Lonnie admitted. Uma’s brows rose in surprise.

“That sucks.” Harry interjected.

“Yeah, yeah it is…Look, I was wondering if we could be of help to each other. Make a deal, perhaps.” Uma and Harry both perked up in curiosity, looking from each other back to Lonnie and Aziz.

“Do you really want to make a deal with a sea witch?” Uma smirked.

“Maybe.” Lonnie took a deep breath. “I want to offer our help in Captain Hook’s competition for the ‘Lost Revenge’. In return, we need a place to rest our heads. We can’t go back to the Inn after all…” Uma seemed to think about it, brown eyes glazed as she thought.

“I don’t need your help.” Uma said finally. Her serious eyes slowly gained a twinkle as her lips pulled up in a smirk. “But I could always use a few extra crew members.”

The four all grew grins, some sly, some devious, some amused, and some just plain joyful.

~~~

“Now, we might not need you for the race in the coming two days, but you could be helpful in our training for it.” Uma said to Aziz and Lonnie later that day, the sun coming down to rest. “If you’re to be on my crew, you need to know how to wield a sword, and you need to be fast. So, you’ll be training with Harry and I. We don’t know what the race entails, Hook says it’s a surprise, but we have a good idea.” Uma nudged her head in Harry’s direction, the boy giving a wide grin.

“Aye, my dad ‘as always been a bit of a gambler since he came ta the Isle. He loves games of chance and knowledge. What better than a race from one place on the Isle to another? Yer odds are better if ye know the terrain well, which – not ta brag, but Uma and I do. No doubt he’ll ‘ave some booby traps layin’ around the course.” Harry explained, seeming rather prideful in the fact that he figured this all out.

“So, based on Harry’s theory, we’re going to focus on speed, stamina and swordsmanship.” Uma crossed her arms over her chest, oozing authority suddenly. “You rookies up for it?”

“Aye, aye captain!” Lonnie beamed.

“Come at me.” Aziz challenged with a smirk.

“Will do. Harry, you’re with Azrael. Don’t kill him.” Harry grinned, pearly whites gleaming maliciously.

“Course, Captain.” Harry beckoned Aziz to follow him off to the other side of the docks, offering the boy a sword silently. Lonnie watched them go before Uma snapped her fingers to gain her attention.

“Come on, Lily, you’re with me.” Uma crooked a finger at her to follow her, sliding a spare sword from the sword bucket outside the shop and tossing it towards her. Lonnie caught it quickly, blowing out a breath as she calmed her pounding heart. The sudden toss gave her a scare, even if she was skilled with a blade.

She instantly stood at the ready, remembering the lessons her mother had taught her. Shield the body as much as possible, keep the dull sides facing the opponent until you attack as not to harm yourself and block easier. It was simple things that her body had learnt to cling to as time went on.

“Have you ever fought with a sword before?” Uma questioned, surprised. She didn’t know many VK’s who were naturally good with swords.

“A few times. Mother taught me.” Lonnie said cryptically. “Shall we start?”

“If you aren’t too chicken.” Uma chuckled, taking on an offensive stance. While Lonnie had learnt how to defend from her mother more than attack, Uma had been born to attack. Attacking was how she defended herself.

Lonnie dodged Uma’s jabs and swipes, blocking hits with her blade, using her surroundings to her advantage with her kicks and flips.

“You’re really good.” Uma said, voice breathy. Lonnie could see perspiration beginning to collect on the girl’s forehead. “I’m surprised your gang let you go.” Lonnie paused, caught off guard by the comment. It was just enough time for Uma to knock her off her feet, sword tip against her chest but not pressing.

“They…They didn’t let me go. I left.” Lonnie admitted, chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths. Uma frowned and pulled back her blade.

“Okay, I’m not one to pry but I have to ask; what _did_ happen between you guys?” Lonnie sighed.

“We, uh, we had a disagreement. Florian put us all at risk because he couldn’t tell us the truth and Dylan didn’t tell us either, so, I left and took Az with me. I tried to take Jan with me too, but she chose to stay with Florian and Dylan.” Lily’s shoulders sagged as she sat on the ground, knees to her chest.

Uma hummed. She understood what it felt like to be betrayed by your friends. Her and Mal had been so close once upon and time, and now? Never again. Uma refused to forgive her.

“Look, let me tell you this,” Uma crouched down to be at eye level with Lonnie, “Being in a gang means sticking together, protecting each other on this trash heap of an island. If he’s no good at it, you can always join my crew. I protect my own; and I expect you to watch my back if I watch yours.”

Lonnie’s face blooming in a grateful smile before she suddenly launched forward and wrapped Uma in a hug. The sea witch planted a hand on the ground to stop her from falling on the dirty floor, shocked.

After a few moments, Uma let one of her arms encircle the girl’s shoulders, patting her back awkwardly.

“Thank you, Uma.” Lonnie squeezed her a bit tighter and Uma groaned.

“Alright, alright, get off or else people will think I’m going soft.” Uma ordered, cheeks warm. That hug had definitely gone on too long in her opinion. Lonnie let go with a quick apology, though her smile said she didn’t regret it. “Shoo, you. Go train with Azrael. I’m going to go beat Harry.” Uma shooed Lonnie off towards the boys who were in a heated sword block.

Uma called Harry over and he shoved Aziz’s weight off him, a brow raised at her even as he walked over.

“So,” He dragged out. “What was with that hug, hmm?”

“You saw that?” Uma hoped no one else had.

“Course I did. I always ‘ave my eyes on ye.” Harry smirked, twirling a braid around his hook cheekily. Uma swatted away his hook.

“Lonnie’s strange, but she’s strong, so I’ll deal with it until I’m captain. She’ll be a good addition to the crew.” Uma shrugged. Harry winked at the daughter of Ursula.

“Ye’d make a fine captain.” Harry said sincerely, sea blue eyes devouring her stature. Uma smirked.

“Does that mean you’re relinquishing your title as the wannabe Captain of the Lost Revenge?”

Harry shrugged without a word, looking bored, but Uma knew he’d follow her to the ends of the earth as her First Mate.

And she’d do the same as his Captain.

12 BADS TURNED GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS – I made a version of Uma singing Almost There from Princess and the Frog cause I had to:
> 
> [Uma singing to Lonnie about her dreams of taking the Isle from Mal]  
> “Lily... I don't have time for dancing!  
> That's just gonna have to wait a while,  
> Ain't got time for messing around  
> And it's not my style  
> This old Isle can slow you down  
> People taking the easy way  
> But I know exactly where I'm going  
> And getting closer and closer, every day.  
> And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!  
> People down here think I'm shrimpy, but I don't care  
> Trials and tribulations, you know I've have had my share  
> There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there.  
> I remember my Mama told me: "Fairytales don’t come true  
> So you gotta break 'em down, it all depends on you"  
> So I work real hard each and every day  
> Though things for sure aren’t going my way  
> But just doing what I do  
> Look out boys I'm coming through  
> And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
> People gonna fear me from everywhere  
> And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!  
> There's been trials and tribulations,  
> You know I've had my share.  
> But I've stolen candy, I've raided homes  
> And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
> I'm a-lmost-there!!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big race for the Lost Revenge has begun, will Uma be able to win it with the help of Lonnie and Aziz?

**Words: 3,541**

Two days passed Aziz, Lonnie, Uma and Harry by. In the two days that had gone by, Lonnie and Aziz had learnt just about every nook and cranny of the Isle that the two VK’s knew, their swordsmanship, and built their stamina (it was mostly only Aziz who had to – the boy had loved Lokma as much as his mother, even if he did try to keep fit).

So when the race was finally stated to be a running race from the docks to the Bargain Castle where Maleficent lived, they were ready. Uma had reluctantly let them join the race as a part of her team, knowing they’d be useful as extra measure. The docks were packed with more people than usual, some decked in pirate apparel and some simply looking for something to do on the Isle. It could get boring at times.

“You remember the plan?” Uma asked for possibly the fifth time that day.

“Yes, Uma, I promise. I know it off by heart.” Lonnie swore, looking around at the competition. It was then she caught a glimpse of a familiar light blue fairy. “I’ll be right back, Uma.”

“Be quick.” Lonnie made her way through the crowd towards Jane and – _not_ surprisingly – Gil. She had noticed their instant spark the day that had gone to the Chip shop to talk with the trio. Jane didn’t seem to realise Lonnie _had_ realised it though, because when she spotted her, she shied away from Gil’s hand that she had been holding tentatively, hidden mostly by her leather skirt.

“Hey, Line.” Gil smiled.

“Gil…Jan.” Lonnie greeted awkwardly, suddenly feeling out of place with her black ‘war paint’ that streaked her cheeks. “Uh, Jan, what’re you doing here…?” Lonnie hoped that Jane was there for her and Aziz. She hated being separated from her best female friend.

“Oh, I’m, um, I’m here to support Uma and Harry in the race…I didn’t know you and Az were here.” Jane looked down guiltily.

“Yeah. We’re helping them out.” Lonnie rubbed her arm, the chill of hurt lingering. Jane suddenly looked up, reaching out to take Lonnie’s hands in hers, lowering her voice to a whisper, mindful of Gil.

“Please come back. We miss you guys so much. It isn’t safe splitting up on a place we have so little knowledge of.” Jane begged.

“I can’t, Jan.” Lonnie slipped her hands out of Jane’s, fingertips brushing the girls palm and making the fairy shiver with emotion. She looked like she was about to cry. “I can’t come back until I can feel safe with Be – Florian again. Right now,” She sighed, “I feel safer with the pirates who can actually protect me unlike him.”

Jane nodded slowly, gentle blue eyes wet with moisture before she blinked it away.

“We’ll get it back, Lily. I promise, we’ll be safe again.” Jane squeezed Lonnie’s shoulder, lips thin as she forced a smile. “Good luck in the race.” Lonnie smiled tersely, leaving the pair with a half-hearted wave.

“You okay?” Aziz questioned, glancing back between Gil and Jane, and Lonnie.

“I’m fine.” Aziz squeezed Lonnie’s hand to comfort her, knowing that was all her could really do out in the open.

“Hope yer not jinxin’ things, blue bird.” Harry swaggered up to Gil and Jane, greeting Jane with a smile for once.

“Hey, Harry.” Gil beamed at his friend. Harry looked between Gil and Jane for a long moment before averting his gaze.

“I came over ta give my thanks ta the bird.” Harry bowed dramatically, not used to admitting his gratefulness. Being over the top made it feel less sincere, less vulnerable. “I’m feelin’ _less_ worse.”

“Oh, you don’t have to thank me, I’d do it for anyone.” Jane fussed, shaking her head in hopes he’d raise his head quickly. She always felt flustered when faced with other’s thanks.

Harry did raise his head, with eyes narrowed at her in query before closing his eyes and straightening himself. He dismissed the comment with a pat to Gil’s shoulder.

“Ye should keep ‘er around, at least, longer than yer old man. He just rifles through his wives.” Harry rolled his eyes, not understanding how the Gaston moved from girl to girl so easily. Sure, people were pretty, but Harry only had one person on his mind to keep around.

“Dad just can’t choose one.” Gil shrugged, obviously used to making an excuse for it. Jane pursed her lips at that but said nothing on the topic.

A loud horn blared along the dock, making Harry grin.

“Everybody to the starting line.” He cooed to himself, giving a wave of his hook to old Smee who was fumbling with one of his father’s guns to give the starting gunshot.

“HARRY!” Uma yelled for his attendance and Harry made his way to the starting line, shoving a half-sober psychic aside to stand by the sea witch.

“Ooh, this is gonna be fun.”

“Just make sure you don’t let anybody but us win.”

“Of course not, dearest.” Harry grinned, giving Aziz a wink. The boy shook his head, getting used to the pirate’s antics. It was obvious he was not on the market if his heart eyes at Uma said anything. Plus, Aziz didn’t trust his temper around him. He could aggravate him simply by being in the same room as him if Harry _wanted_ to do so.

“G-Get ready!” Smee called, a stutter in his voice as he rose the gun above his head, plugging one ear with his finger. “Get set!” Harry shared a glance with Uma just as Lonnie did the same with Aziz. “GO!” The gunshot rang in the air as everybody set off down the market way, squishing by each other and playing foul by tripping or shoving the competition.

“See you guys on the other side.” Aziz saluted to Uma as he and Lonnie broke towards the left of the docks, Uma and Harry going for the right.

Uma and Harry had lived most of their lives on the docks, which made them very knowledgeable about the alleyways surrounding it. It just so happened that there were a few jointed alleyways that led towards the Bargain Castle, just near where the Slop Shop’s van was parked (not that it moved, it didn’t have any gas or air in the tires, so it was essentially just a stall with a metal exterior).

Harry and Uma were quick on their feet, Uma a lot quieter than Harry with his heavy boots. Running for your life and scraps most days made you fast. Dirty alley water splashed along their shoes, dampening the hems of their pant legs as they ran.

“Do you think they’ll make it out? I wouldn’t be surprised if your father set up a few traps.”

“Oh, no, daddy dearest didn’t set up any traps along this way.” Harry and Uma skid to a stop, whipping around to see Harriet drop in behind them from above. She smirked at their surprised expressions.

“I shoulda known.” Harry gave his sister an unimpressed wave.

“You two might be smart, but you can never beat a born pirate, Shrimps.” Uma scowled at the nickname.

“How’s Tremaine? Heard you’re a real sucker for him.” Uma hissed back, just enough to make Harriet snarl, withdrawing her sword. Harry withdrew his with flourish, grinning like a feral.

“Go win the race, darlin’, I’ll take care of this wrangler.”

“Like you could win, Har-bear.” Harriet cooed mockingly, blocking his swing at her. They both cackled, like brother and sister as Uma took off again. Harry could handle himself, even if he was still sore from his tangle in the alley.

“You owe me a proper date, Captain!”

“In your dreams, First mate!” Uma called behind her, grinning to herself. Maybe she’d indulge him just a little later…

“Was it right, or straight ahead?” Aziz scratched his head in confusion, looking between the two alleyways.

“Uh, straight ahead…Yeah, straight ahead!” Lonnie grew more confident in her answer as she continued running, hand finding Aziz’s, so he didn’t get left behind. He was fast, but not even he could best her in a race. She had enough trophies and medals back home to prove it. His healing bruises didn’t help.

“Oi, you hooligans!” Aziz almost barrelled Lonnie over when she stopped mid-sprint, looking over past her shoulder to find a young girl. She had long blond hair tied up high, decked in red leather and white cloth, sword in hand. It was short than Lonnie and his, but it was a sword nonetheless. The girl smiled wide and Aziz had a feeling this girl was related to Hook.

“Uh, sorry, can you please move?” Lonnie asked, trying to be polite to the girl.

“No way! I’m CJ Hook, and I don’t care for your name, but you _will_ fight me if you want me to move.” CJ smirked, raising her sword higher in challenge.

“I…” Lonnie looked to Aziz. “I can’t fight a child, Az. What if I hurt her?” She whispered urgently.

“I’ll do it. You do not underestimate a VK, that much is certain.” Aziz patted Lonnie’s shoulder. “Plus, you’re faster. Go help win Uma that ship, Lons.” Aziz brandished his sword to CJ. “I accept your challenge, pirate. Let us duel!”

“Yes!” CJ lit up with excitement, lunging at him without a second’s hesitation. Lonnie hesitated to leave, watching Aziz with worry.

“Go! I’ll be fine!” Aziz was actually smiling a bit as he fought CJ. Lonnie nodded, bolting down the alleyway and onwards towards the exit, and hopefully, the finish line.

Her lungs began to burn as she went, breathing in polluted air unlike the fresh air back in Auradon. She broke past the exit of the alleyway, swerving around the Slop Shop and almost tripping over cobblestone as she went. She kept her balance thankfully.

“Lily!” Lonnie looked up to see Uma exit from the right side, grinning. “Did Azrael get caught up too?”

“CJ Hook. Harry?”

“Harriet Hook. Those sisters love to stir trouble.”

“Runs in the family.” Lonnie laughed breathlessly. “We’re almost there!” She beamed as the Bargain Castle came into view. She looked around. “It looks like we’re in the lead.”

“Of course, we are. Losing wasn’t, an option.” Uma panted harder now, stamina depleting slowly. She refused to back down just yet. Her eyes widened as she ran, looking ahead. “Oh, evil, the Gaston twins.” Uma growled in frustration, stopping in her tracks with Lonnie in front of the boys.

“We’re getting paid to beat on some of you guys, so all hard feelings.” One said, grinning maliciously.

“Go, Uma, I’ll take them!” Uma turned to Lonnie in shock, mouth open to say…something. She didn’t know what to say. No one on the Isle ever sacrificed themselves to help her. Maybe Harry and Gil, but they were practically their own little family.

Uma took the opportunity to dodge one of the twin’s meaty fists, skirting around their bulky figures and kept running.

“Unguard!” Lonnie said with flare, tearing her sword from her waist to even the playing field. She lunged at the brother on the right, using her sword as a distraction to knee him in the gut, wrapping her left arm around his neck and carrying herself upwards and over his shoulder.

“What the – “

She wacked the other brother other the head with the dull side of her blade, jamming the hilt into the first brothers lower back. The Gaston gave a yelp, scowling and swinging his fist towards her. She ducked, barrelling her crouched body completely into his legs, toppling him to the ground.

He smacked the ground hard just as Uma’s hand touched the castle.

“WINNER!” Smee’s young boys, blonde and bright eyed, cheered from besides Uma.

“Unfortunately.” James Hook said distastefully from behind them, not liking that he would be handing over ownership of his ship to Uma. She had turned his son into a follower instead of leader, like he should have been. At least he was still a pirate, barely.

~~~

Aziz bowed respectfully to CJ, smiling.

“I truly admire your swordsmanship, CJ. We should definitely duel again sometime, but I do need to leave, so my friend doesn’t worry.” She preened under his compliment.

“Well, I guess you can go…But I’ll be holding you to the duel! Next time, I’ll win, no draw.” CJ smirked, smugness exuding with her small frame.

“I can’t wait.” Aziz jogged past her, wondering if they had won yet.

Harry on the other hand was in a tighter situation. Harriet had him pressed against the wall with her blade, looking downright bloodthirsty before a horn blew loud. The sound of victory.

“Well, can’t stop you from winning now, can I?” Harriet pulled her blade away, swinging it over her shoulder casually. “I’ll see you around, wee brother.” Harriet snickered, waving as she walked down the alleyway leading back to the docks. Harry chuckled, wiping blood away from his nose and chin, and took off toward Bargain Castle to, hopefully, congratulate his Captain.

~~~

Groups of observers and other racers gathered around Uma who was standing tall and proud at her victory. Lonnie smiled from besides her.

“We did it!” She whispered excitedly to her.

“ _We_ did.” Uma admitted, turning a surprisingly soft smile to the pink-and-orange-cladded girl. “You’ve proven your loyalties, Lily. I hope I can be a Captain you find worthy.”

“I didn’t do it because you’re my Captain, Uma.” Uma rose a brow, confused. Lonnie giggled, resting a hand on Uma’s shoulder. “I did it because you’re my friend, and I _wanted_ to help you.” Uma licked her lips, speechless.

She really _was_ strange.

“Uma!” Uma turned away from Lonnie to see Gil, Jane, Aziz and Harry.

“Congrats on winning, Uma.” Jane smiled brightly.

“You did good, guys.” Aziz looked impressed.

“You really did it! You got the ship!” Gil pumped his fists in the air in his joy.

“I did, and you’re gonna be the first to mop the deck.” Uma teased, earning a laugh from Gil. Whether or not he really was, he didn’t mind. They’d been waiting for this day for months. They’d have a real crew and all.

“My dear, _dear_ sweet Uma.” Harry knelt before Uma. He had a flare for the dramatics. “I pledge to you, as your First mate, my eternal companionship and loyalty. You will make a fine captain, Captain Uma.” He winked at her with a grin. “May we ride with the tide.”

“Get up now, Harry. Soon you’ll start puking rainbows and candy hearts.” Uma feigned disinterest, but his words touched her. They had always fought over who would be Captain if they ever got a ship. Harry was accepting her as the leader and it filled her with warmth.

She realised eyes were still on her and pulled a smirk onto her lips.

“Well then, I guess all I can say is…Welcome to the crew, you four!” Aziz, Lonnie, Harry and Gil cheered, lips spread wide in victory. Even Jane looked lively, just happy that her friends were happy.

Nothing could dampen their spirits.

~~~

Later that day, the Lost Revenge was moved to the dock outside Ursula’s shop, and wasn’t pretty. It was damaged, with a broken mast, moulding wood and torn sails. It could be fixed at least.

“We’ll all do our part.” Lonnie said peppily. “All we need is some old bed sheets, some wood, rope and tape if we can get any. We’ll make it perfect for your crew!”

“Oh, I got some old bed sheets! That should work, though they’re a bit dirty. A bit of a clean and they should be good.” Gil offered.

“I can go around and steal some wood from the floors of Dragon Hall.” Harry grinned evilly.

“I think I saw half a roll of tape on sale at the markets.” Aziz jabbed his thumb back towards the market. Uma nodded.

“Let’s get to work. I got some rope hidden along the docks.” They all split, ready to do their parts.

The next day they spent the whole morning repairing the ship, Aziz sketching out ideas of the flags symbol as Harry gushed about the history of the ship. From talks of it’s journeys in Neverland to the time he almost fell off the look out and got caught in the netting, upside down an entire night until Smee freed him.

Which all happened only two years ago.

It took hours working on the ship, but it had been worth it. While they worked, Uma went around and recruited VK’s from her list, inviting them to the shop to eat and drink and dance. Hospitality seemed to butter up people, _surprisingly_.

When the night began, Harry, Gil, Aziz and Lonnie still aching but pleased from working, they met all the new crew members.

There was Desiree, Bonny, Gonzo, Jonas and Tines. Desiree was girly, loving frills and dresses. Bonny was a bit more on the boyish side unlike her sister. Lonnie almost mistook her as a guy when she first met her. Gonzo was quiet, but from what they knew, he was good at magic. Not real magic, of course, but card tricks and illusions, tricks of the eye. His face said everything he thought.

Jonas on the other hand had a poker face, and a temper it seemed. He didn’t like Harry’s friendly jabs, scowling when he had. Though Jonas listened when Aziz told him to cool it, he wasn’t happy. Tines was probably the craziest of the newbies. She jumped around like a monkey, feet always moving, hands always shaking like she was a ball of energy.

Overall, they were a good – ‘ _evil’_ – bunch. Aziz and Lonnie could see themselves befriending the group of VK’s, and possibly reforming them too.

While Lonnie socialised, Aziz relaxed, observing the party with a drink of stale-tasting rum that made him gag at first. The music was loud and pounding, rumbling through his body with every stomp of heavy boots. It felt like a proper sea shanty. It made Aziz smile, wide and lazy, to himself.

“You’re new too, aren’t you?” Aziz turned his head towards the cornrowed teen. Jonas, son of Scar if he remembered correctly.

“Well, old by a few days compared to you.” Aziz placed his rum aside, letting his eyes gloss over the tanned boy. He was fairly handsome, in a scruffy way. His goatee was dark but cut short compared to his long dread-like braids and his clothes were loose with hints of leather stitched into it. Aziz liked the gleaming amber jewel in Jonas’ ear the most. It reminded him of his baby crown, adorned in yellow and orange gemstones. It was a soothing object of his memories.

“Still new.” Jonas leant his elbow against the bench, closer to Aziz than before. “And since we’re both new, maybe we should get to know each other a bit better…” Jonas flickered his gaze over Aziz and the Arab boy rose a brow, a smirk tilting the corner of his lip up. “How about we start with a dance?”

Aziz looked at the dance floor, smirk turning into a genuine smile.

“Your moves better be as smooth as your words, Johnny.”

“Please never call me that again.”

“No promises.” Aziz jumped off his chair, letting himself be led to the dance floor.

The party went on late into the night, only pausing around midnight for an announcement.

“Now, as ye all know, we’ve been brought together by one _surreal_ beauty of a Captain, so in honour of Captain Uma, Gilly, Azzie and I ‘ave crafted her a gift.” Harry gave an exaggerated bow to the crowd, Uma in front and centre as Gil and Aziz walked in from the kitchen. In their hands, they carried a blue chair, decorated in shells and coral and crafted with gleaming spirals atop the head.

A throne fit for a Captain.

“We ride with your tide, Captain.” Aziz said, placing the throne down before her to sit in.

“You…You did this, for me?” Uma blinked in shock, fingertips brushing the decoration as if to check if it was an illusion.

“Aye.” Harry grinned, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her hand. “All for you, Captain.”

Uma turned to looked at the throne, breaking the touch between her and Harry to stand before the blue throne. Slowly, she turned around and sat, everyone’s breath hitched in wait. How would she react?

Ever so slowly, Uma’s lips curled into a devious smile, splitting into a grin.

“A throne fit for a _Queen_.” Uma purred.

The crew cheered, music filling the shop once more in celebration. A few hours before the sun would rise, VK’s would slowly trail out of the shop. Lonnie, Aziz, Gil, Harry and Uma would go back to the Lost Revenge, hammock already pulled up for them, Uma having her new quarters. Captain’s Quarters as it was appropriately called.

Harry had only come to give Uma a proper goodnight, but while Lonnie and Aziz rocked along in a hammock together, they noticed Harry didn’t leave Uma’s quarters in the time in took for them to drift off…

13 BADS TURNED GOOD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziz learns about some Isle views, Lonnie sees Carlos and Jay once again and Ben and Lonnie have a much needed talk.

**CHAPTER 14**

**Words: 4,648**

Aziz found he quite liked to the ocean. He had been surrounded by dessert earth most of his life, and his fathers fear of deep waters after he almost drowned didn’t help in his sightseeing of the deep blue sea. So seeing the vast ocean even though he was stuck behind a barrier? It was mesmerising.

He’d spend hours upon hours just leaning against the rail of the Lost Revenge and taking in the beauty of it all. The rock of the ship put him in a trance, his usually pent-up anger diminishing almost every time he let himself zone in on the gentle waves. The best day for letting the anger out though was today when it rained. Hard and pelting against the deck of the ship as he basked in it. Something about it, the roughness of the waves slapping the wood of the Lost Revenge, the unsteadiness under his booted feet, the water blinding him vision into smears of grey and brown.

It felt like anger personified and screaming out into the void of it all felt like breathing the flame of rage into the thundering tears of the sky.

For a moment, he thought of just forgetting Auradon. To live in moments like this, the harsh anger and cruel winds of the Isle. He dismissed it quickly. Even if the Isle reflected his anger, his hatred, Auradon was still his home. Lonnie, his father, his mother, Rajah, his friends, they were his home. It didn’t matter where he went anyway, because there would still be hardships in either place.

It was when his skin started to become like ice under the droplets and the skies crackled with almost purple thunder, did he hear a voice.

“What the _hell_ are you doing? Are you working for a slow death?” Aziz could barely make out the black and red cladded boy through his wet lashes, but his long red scarf gave him away.

“Maybe I am, Jonas. Come to join me?” Aziz grinned, the taste of the heavens waterfall slipping over his teeth.

“You’re insane.” Jonas shook his head in disbelief. “Why would I join you? You’re going to get sick and I’d rather not.”

“Then why are you out here in the first place?” Aziz wiped the water from his face, taking in Jonas’ soaked form. He most definitely followed the droplets that slipped drop his throat and into his vest, but he would focus more on that detail later.

“Just get out of the rain, idiot!” Jonas glowered, his face blank as usual with the slightest crease of his brows and narrowed eyes.

“I don’t want to.” Aziz was feeling cold, shivers running along his skin, but he wanted to see what Jonas would do.

“Come on, Azrael. Enough games. Come inside, we’ll play some VP and watch some crappy Auradon Telly. How about it?” The idea of Villain’s Poker _was_ tempting.

“Will you let me wear one of your scarves?” Aziz joked, smirking when the boy fisted the wet scarf around his neck. Jonas was particularly fond of his scarves, selling them in the markets whenever Uma wasn’t in need of assistance. Most were soft and silky and long, but he had a few thick, woollen ones for the cold days. Jonas looked fetching in the woollen bronze scarf (even if it had a few holes) he had worn the day before. He looked much like a prideful lion, eyes sharp and scarf-like mane surrounding his neck.

He hadn’t worn it long; Uma didn’t think it was very fear-inducing, so he had to discard it. Too bad really. Aziz would have loved bunching his own hands in the thick wool.

He wouldn’t deny that he had a bit of a crush on Jonas – he liked bad boys it seemed.

“Alright, alright, just hurry up! It’s going to be a rough storm.” Jonas beckoned him to get off the ship, and Aziz followed with a wide smile. Though he was freezing and wet, he felt a prickling warmth in his chest when Jonas worried about his well-being.

“You’re such a softie.” Aziz joked making Jonas pause, scowling at Aziz.

“Are you trying to lose your teeth?” Jonas said menacingly, fist tight in anger. When Aziz saw Jonas angry, it was like seeing a part of himself in the boy. It didn’t scare him. It made him want to help Jonas control his rage, made him want to help himself.

“It was a compliment, Jonas. I meant you’re nice to me.” Aziz explained.

“I am not _nice_.” Jonas spat the word harshly and Aziz remembered that being nice wasn’t a good thing on the Isle. “I’m as nasty as they get.” Jonas punched his arm. Despite the pain, Aziz could only laugh.

“Yes, I’m sure you’re very nasty, Jo-Jo.” He cooed, let out a laugh as he blocked his face from Jonas’ on coming elbow. “Sorry, sorry,” He lowered his arms with a grin, “I’m not used to filtering. I’m not trying to insult you.”

“You’re so weird, man.” Jonas shook his head, wet red silk scarf flopping over his shoulder. “You don’t act like an Isle kid, Azrael. Both you _and_ Lily.” Aziz’s chest grew tight suddenly, scared he’d been caught before he pushed it aside.

“I guess we’re a bit eccentric. We were raised on the Isle, sure, but our parents weren’t evil so much as they were tossed into the pile.” Aziz lied.

“Who _are_ your parents anyway?” He questioned, and Aziz turned away from him, looking towards the Fish and Chip Shop.

“Hey, last to the shop has to do the winners chores.”

“What?” Aziz took off while Jonas was caught off guard, running after him quickly. Jonas’ footsteps were heavy compared to Aziz’s, the boy barely touching the ground from how fast he was running. Aziz hit his hand against the wall of the shop with a whoop.

“I win!” He turned back to Jonas just as the boy zoomed by him and through the doors.

“Think again!” Jonas called before a thump was heard from himself. Aziz peaked his head through the swinging doors, brows flying up when he saw Jonas sprawled out on the stairs as if he was lounging against them.

“That’s so unfair.” Aziz said, fighting back a grin.

“Loop holes, get used to them.” Jonas panted before his usually stoic face split into hysterical laughter. He covered his face with a hand, leaning forward off the stairs as Aziz joined him in the wheezing laughter. The whole ordeal wasn’t really _that_ funny, but somehow, just looking at each other had set them off.

“Oh goodness, I can’t believe you –” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, uncaring that he had said ‘goodness’ instead of ‘evil’. He stepped down the stairs, offering a hand to Jonas as they chortled.

“Oi!” The two boys forced themselves to stifle their amusement at Uma’s loud yell. “What’re you doing, dripping in my shop, causing a ruckus?” Uma put her hands on her hips and Aziz suddenly felt like he was being scolded by his mother. “Go dry off in the back, you morons. You’re on dish duty, mucking around like drunks. You’re supposed to be pirates, be nasty and evil, geez, we’ve got a reputation to make.” Uma rolled her eyes, hair flicking a customer when she spun around to continue her shift.

“Oops…” Aziz said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Jonas took his hand, climbing back up onto his feet. “Looks like we’re on dish duty.” He smiled cheekily to Jonas.

“You suck.” Jonas grumbled, but the rosiness of his cheeks countered it.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go dry off before Uma kicks up back out into the storm.”

They both went to the back we’re the chef was cooking up the meals, peeling off their shirts to dry by the fireplace. It was lit with old coals and partially burnt wood, but it kept the freezing kitchen at least a little warm.

Aziz’s bruising had practically disappeared, even if it was still tender. His time on the Isle had made his usually thick body skinnier, the middle of his sternum and hipbones visible. It looked strange to him. He had always been bulky in his arms and torso from boxing, but the skinniness of his body made him feel more vulnerable than ever.

Jonas on the other hand, while his arms looked strong and muscled, his torso was gaunt and thin from years on the Isle. It made Aziz feel guilty, letting people live like this for years. He didn’t even consider the conditions on the Isle until he got there.

No wonder the Isle hated Auradon.

“I had a feeling you went that way.” Aziz jolted out of his trance. Those words sent the sensation of being doused in gasoline-like fear through him. Maybe it was instinctual, being terrified of people knowing who he was outside the people he told. It was like consent. Without consent, you feel like you’re trapped, like you’re being violated.

“What?” His voice cracked, every icy muscle in his shoulders painfully tense.

“You like guys.” Jonas said it like it was the norm. Was it the norm on the Isle? Boys liking boys, girls liking girls? Maybe…Maybe evil just didn’t care unlike the strict goodness he was raised with.

“And that’s…okay?” Aziz hated the uncertainty in his voice.

“Well, yeah.” Jonas looked at him strangely. “People don’t really care here. As long as you aren’t smooching and waxing poetry out in public, no one gives a damn who you’re screwing behind closed doors. I think Harry’s the only one who doesn’t get that part.” Jonas rolled his eyes. “Him and Uma are the closest you get to _true love_ on this island.” Jonas mocked a shudder.

“You don’t care that I like guys? Like, at all?” Had he died and gone to heaven? Maybe he _should_ stay on the Isle.

Only if he could convince Lonnie, his parents and his friends to move over too. Oh well.

“Azrael, you do realise that I was flirting with you when we first met?” Jonas deadpanned.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know if you – “

“Well, I do. Happy?”

“Depends,” Aziz gave a crooked smile, “If you really _are_ like that, and you _did_ flirt with me, does that mean you’re available?” He really shouldn’t. Jonas was an Isle boy, and he was from the fairy-tale land of Auradon. They probably wouldn’t work, not with their tempers…

“I thought that was pretty obvious.” Jonas smirked. Screw it, Aziz deserved this. He was a good friend and son, he was working on his anger, he would be Sultan one day – he deserved to have some fun before he’s stuck in the comfy throne of Agrabah with some girl he’d one day marry to satisfy his parents need for grandchildren.

From now on, he’d let himself have a bit of fun.

“Good.” Aziz came in close, hand cupping Jonas’ jaw until his fingertips brushed his braids and leant in. Maybe it was too soon, but if he’d been craving anything his whole life, it was a real kiss. So many years of hiding didn’t make his dating life all that exciting.

Jonas’ lips were plush but chapped, both of their mouths still wet from the rain. The kiss was short, sweet, but it felt like the rumble of thunder.

Aziz realised that it really was the rumble of thunder when he pulled away, chuckling to himself. He was still cold and wet, but his insides felt like they had been blessed by the sun.

“That was terrible.” Jonas said softly, light dancing in his dark eyes.

“Shut up, that was my first kiss.” Aziz grumbled.

“No, no, I –” Jonas paused. “You really don’t act like an Isle boy.” He shook his head. “It was _nice_.” Aziz smirked at Jonas’ shudder at just saying the word.

“You were quite horrible too.” The corner of Jonas’ lip twitched upwards. Silence settled between them, but it didn’t feel tense or awkward. It felt serene.

“…Does this mean I can call you Jo-Jo and Johnny now?” Jonas punched Aziz square in the chest, winding him. “Ow! Okay, okay, I get it.” Aziz groaned. Even in pain, he felt fond. Jonas’ soft smile made it worth it.

~~~

Lonnie loved being a part of Uma’s crew. Sure, she didn’t agree with the whole looting and evilness, but it felt like family there. Uma, Harry and Gil were becoming like siblings to her, and she was befriending Jonas, Gonzo, Bonny, Desiree and Tines easily too. She was a people’s person.

It gave her a chance to socialise unlike with the ‘Stray Five’ as Uma had called them. It had been only them against the VK’s they planned to reform in a way. Now, mingling with the crew, she felt more in touch with them than ever before, even if it was hard to lie to them.

Along with the perks of the crew, Lonnie had more freedom to roam without people looking at her strange. People knew who she was now. After Lonnie’s tousle with the Gaston Twins, which many people saw, she was seen as fierce and strong amongst the Isle people.

It was empowering. She was untouchable to half the people she walked by and respected by the other half. Who knew her talents would leave her to fame amongst villains?

As Lonnie walked past the Slop Shop, taking her time to really explore the Isle, she saw a blur of white and black – Carlos. It was becoming a regular thing, seeing the boy running.

“That little runt! If he weren’t Cruella’s boy – Argh!” A man shook his fist, as if he was strangling a chicken and showing it off. The veins in his neck bulged in his rage. He noticed her staring and cursed something foul – at least, she thought so from how aggressive he had said it – in a language she couldn’t understand before he stomped off to recollect his pride. Lonnie looked back behind her, to where Carlos had run off.

She didn’t have to think much on it before she went to follow.

“Carlos?” She called when she could no longer tell if the dirt on the ground held Carlos’ prints or a dozen strangers. No response came, so she kept searching. She searched and searched without thought of just forgetting it. Stalls disappeared as she went, dirt turning to mud and clear air turning to fog.

She realised she had never come this area. The bushes, dark and wilting, were covered in thorns and sharp like thousands of tiny needles. Lonnie gulped, suddenly filled with dread. She turned around, looking to go back, but her path became a blur. Where had she come from in the first place?

 _“Come…_ ” Lonnie’s head whipped around towards the thorny path, heart beginning to pound. A voice, a breathless whisper enticing her to obey spoke once more. _“Come sweet child…”_ Lonnie’s feet moved without her consent, feeling dazed and light. In a trance-like state, Lonnie made her way towards the thorn bush framed road.

A shiver ran through her as she past the first bush, feet instantly heavy as lead. Lonnie keeled over, clutching her stomach. It felt as if every organ in her body had been filled with metal, weighting her down, cutting off her oxygen.

 _“That it, child, give in…”_ That voice…It sounded so distant yet so close. Lonnie’s fingernails clawed into the mud, trying to pull herself closer towards the source.

“Lily!” Lonnie curled into herself, nails biting into her skin.

 _“Deeper, Lily, claw deeper.”_ Why were there two voices now?

“Lily, don’t worry, we got you.” A third voice? Four hands clamped around her arms, two on each, and hauled her up. She still felt like bricks. “Break the hypnosis! Don’t make me sack my mother on you!” For a few stubborn moments, Lonnie continued to dig her nails deeper into her forearm. Then, like a snap of elastic, she felt like she could breathe – _think_ – again.

She took a large gulp of air in, hands flying to her throat in relief.

“What the – “

“You _idiot_!” Jay was in her face, hands squeezing her shoulders painfully as he shook her. “Since when do you piss off Old Man Hypnos?” He was seething, but Lonnie had a feeling it was more out of worry than anger.

“Old Man, who?” Lonnie blinked rapidly, shaking the strange feeling from her bones.

“Old Man Hypnos.” Carlos sighed. “He knows some ancient voodoo hypnosis crap or something. It’s not real magic, so apparently the barrier doesn’t work against it.” He hesitated, looking Lonnie over. “Are you okay?”

“She’s fine, thanks to us.” Jay grumbled, letting her go. Carlos helped her sit up, small hand against her back.

“Thank you. Really, that was…that was terrifying.” Lonnie held her head in one hand, trying to push back the memory of being controlled. She hoped she never felt it again.

“You’ve helped us out of a jam before, so we’re just making it even.” Jay said curtly, his gaze sliding over to Carlos. “He just wanted to play knight in shining armour to impress you.” Jay smirked at Carlos’ flush of embarrassment.

“Well, I mean, I would have helped either way!”

“You just wanted the perks.” Jay teased in a sing-song voice, laughing when Carlos punched his shoulder. “Oh, you’re a tough guy, huh?” Jay pulled him close to his chest, scuffing up his hair.

Lonnie found herself smiling at the scene. They were so close.

“Are you guys a thing?” Lonnie had never considered it since Carlos had shown interest in her, but maybe that was just a joke between them?

Both boys stilled, pulling apart with identical ‘in denial’ faces. She knew that face because she had seen it on Aziz plenty of time when they were younger.

“No.” Jay finalised. “Plus, Carlos is totally into you.” Jay elbowed his friend, sending the boy onto his rear from his crouch.

“Stop saying that!” Carlos huffed. He was fine just being friends with Lonnie. He was more curious to why she had run off last time compared to if she wanted to date him.

“Uh, can we leave this area? It’s giving me the creeps.”

“Fair enough.” Jay said, looking around at the eerie scenery. “Can you walk?” He continued even as he helped her up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m pretty tough.” Lonnie leant off Jay’s arm despite how nice it felt.

“So we’ve heard.” Carlos piped up. “Is it true that you bested the Gaston Twins in a fight without even cutting them?”

“It’s true.” Lonnie felt proud when people brought it up.

“That’s pretty cool. They’re idiots, but they’re strong.” Jay said with a nod of respect.

“I try to impress.” Lonnie smirked. “I probably don’t seem very tough aren’t that whole fiasco.” Lonnie gestured to the thorny path with a grimace.

“We can’t judge. I wronged Old Man Hypnos when I was twelve. Not pretty. I was just lucky that Uma had a bone to pick with him at the time and broke his hypnosis. From what I know, only her, Mal, Frankie and Cecilia are resistant to his tricks.” Jay shrugged, a hand on Lonnie and Carlos’ shoulders subconsciously guiding her out of the foggy air. It was a barely there touch, but noticeable.

“I think it’s because of their magic heritage. Well, Voodoo in Cecilia’s case.” Carlos theorised, not seeming to find Jay’s nature strange. Did he keep himself close to people on purpose? Was it to protect them? Just to keep them in arms reach?

It was different on the Isle compared to Auradon, so Lonnie would just have to act like Jay’s touch was the norm.

“Either way, they’re lucky as hell. Carlos’ only playing card is that Old Man is scared of his mom.”

“I get it. My mom’s terrifying.” He shuddered. “At least he doesn’t have to wash her laundry.”

“ _Ew_.” Lonnie wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah. _Ew_. I shouldn’t know what my mother’s undies look like – _ever_.” They all made faces of disgust, causing Lonnie to laugh.

“It’s felt like forever since we last hung out.” Lonnie admitted. It felt like a distant dream when she looked back at it.

“I guess. It’s only been a week. Which, from what we’ve seen, has been a big change for you. You’re with Uma now?” Jay looked a little distrustful at the mention of the sea witch.

“I, uh, I had a big fight with Florian. The gang split, so we joined Uma. She’s a good person, Jay.” Lonnie wanted to bite her tongue when Jay looked at her like she was crazy.

“I expected ruthless or cruel, but _nice_? What, does she bake you cookies in her spare time?” Jay mocked. Lonnie scowled, smacking him hard on the arm on Uma’s behalf. Carlos bit back a laugh at Jay’s scandalised face. “What was that for?!”

“Don’t be a jerk. You don’t know Uma well enough to judge her. She’s done a lot for me and Aziz. We’d be on the streets if not for her.”

“Geez, alright, alright. I get it. Deals a deal sort of thing.” Jay grumbled, rubbing her arm. Lonnie looked away from him, looking towards the Bargain Castle. Much more familiar.

“So, Carlos,” She turned to the boy. “How’s that, um, device going? The one you showed me?”

“I got distracted. I snatched some wires from Old Man Hypnos for the project though.” Carlos pulled the wires out of his pocket, colours wrapping hazardously around his fingers. “I’m thinking I could make a speaker with some old parts I collected last month’s shipment and the device. It’s really hard to pick apart though; my screwdriver doesn’t budge the screws even an inch. I don’t want to break it though…” Carlos frowned as he shoved the wires back into his pocket.

“Fascinating…” Lonnie had to find a way to get the device off Carlos without alerting him.

“Uh, can I ask why you ran off last time? You seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Rude, for one. Evil job.” Jay joked.

“I just…I remembered something Dylan asked me to do.” Lonnie lied.

“Okay.” Carlos seemed a bit put off by the vague answer, but he let it go. Jay would have pushed for a more detailed answer on Carlos’ behalf, but Lonnie was simply a girl he couldn’t figure out. He felt like he knew her, had spoken to her, but at the same time, she was a mystery. He didn’t even know who her parents were.

“How’s your gang going?” Lonnie asked, wanting to change subject.

“Alright. Mal seems…less worse than usual. Evie too.” Carlos shrugged.

“Well, that’s good isn’t? I bet it’s thanks to – B – _Florian_!” Lonnie skidded to a stop in surprised, hands pressed against Ben’s chest. She pulled away quickly. Why was he here? Right, small island.

“Lily…” Ben’s features softened in an instance, actually smiling at her. “I -” He looked at Jay and Carlos wearily. “Could we, uh, talk alone?”

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you.” Jay said, arms crossed and making himself bigger – more intimidating.

“It’s okay, Jay.” Lonnie pressed a hand to the boy’s chest, physically stopping him. She needed to face the music eventually. Even if Ben lied to her, he was her and Aziz’s only way home. They would have to make up soon, as much as she still resented his actions. She missed her friends. “Let’s go talk.” Lonnie said firmly to Ben.

“We’ll see you later then…?” Carlos queried.

“Definitely. Thanks for saving me.” Maybe it was how she was raised, but she felt the need to repay them. She had no gifts, so she bent down and bestowed a quick kiss to Carlos’ cheek. “Knight in shining armour.” She joked, a toothy smile on her lips at his wide-eyed expression. She turned to Jay. He had a charming smile on his lips. Lonnie couldn’t take it seriously. With a shake of her head, amused, she kissed her fist and gently tapped his cheek. He rose a brow, lips almost resembling a childish pout.

“I’ll see you around.” Lonnie waved them both goodbye as she stepped into stride with Ben, forcing him to follow her as they walked. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Lonnie, I know what I did was wrong, and I feel terrible, but I – “

“I forgive you.”

“You do?”

“Hades no! You put everyone in danger, Ben. Not only that, but you lied about it too. I don’t forgive you, and I’m not going back to the Inn either. But I want to mend things, Ben. I really do. If you can get the communications device back, and get us home safely, maybe I can start trusting you again.” Lonnie refused to break eye contact with him as she said it. He needed to hear this.

“I will, Lonnie. I promise you, I will get us home. Our hard work won’t be for nothing.”

“I know. I know you’ll do it, because I _do_ believe you’re a good person, Ben. You’re going to be a good King, you just need to start believing that we can handle when things get hard. We’re a team.”

“Thank you, Lonnie. When you’re ready…Please come visit the Inn. Jane and Doug miss you and Aziz. _I_ miss you.” Ben meant it with every inch of his being. Lonnie was right; they were a team.

“And we miss you too.” Lonnie reached out and squeezed Ben’s hand, warm against her cool skin. “We just need time. We’re going to reform Uma and her crew first. Just like we planned.”

“Well, good luck then, warrior.” Ben joked lightly, saluting her. Lonnie felt a swell of pride in her chest.

“You too, Prince.”

~~~

Mal snapped her book shut after hearing Evie’s fifth sigh in the last ten minutes.

“What is it?” Mal asked, growing irritated.

“Nothing.” Evie hummed, picking under her nails.

“Bull. Spill the beans.” Evie bunched her lips to the right before letting out a breath of relief, turning towards Mal completely.

“Okay, so…I met a boy.”

“I hope it’s an actual prince. Clocks ticking.” Mal played it off as cool, but she did worry about Evie. She didn’t want Evie going back to her banishment, or worse.

“Mal! Please don’t talk about it.” Evie’s demeanour always deflated when it was brought it. “No, he’s not a prince, but…Oh _evil_ , M, he makes me feel like a princess. He’s so smart and nice and sweet and – “

“I think I just puked in my mouth a little.”

“Oh hush! Like you can judge, I’ve seen the way you look at Florian, the way you talk about him. I’m allowed to gush about my love life a little.”

“Ugh, you used the L-word.” Mal mocked a gag. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about. Florian is my henchman, simple.”

“Jay told me that you invited him into the hideout. You _like_ him!” Evie crooned.

“I do not!” Mal denied, a blush growing along her cheeks. She was going to kill Jay. “Have you been talking to the Mirror again, E?”

“Don’t even.” Evie tutted.

“Well, what’s the boys name anyway?” Mal asked, opening her book again and relaxing to show she was only half-listening.

“Dylan.” Mal jolted up.

“Dylan?! You better not let your mother find out, or mine for that matter. It’ll be banishment all over again, but instead you’ll be stuck in men’s homes.” Mal said the last bit with disgust.

“I know, I know. He’ll never be my prince charming but…it’ll be good while it lasts.” Evie sighed dreamily, going back to her nails. Mal shook her head. She just hoped this didn’t all blow up in Evie’s face.

14 BADS TURNED GOOD


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst happens and theres no way for the AK's to avoid it.

**Words: 2,662**

Dizzy was sweeping up the hair from the day of work, scrunching her nose up at the matted oily locks stuck to her broom. She had been stuck in the Curl & Dye all week. Her Grandmother wouldn’t even let her go to Dragon Hall, but from what she heard, a lot of kids hadn’t been attending lately anyway. Something about the Isle rules changing around the docks.

Doug had kept visiting her. It was nice of him, taking time out of his day to talk with her, help her clean. He was the nicest person he had ever met on the Isle.

“DIZZY!” Dizzy jumped in surprise at the screech.

“Yes, Grandmother?!” She called back, hands tightening around her broom. Her hands were beginning to hurt, red and raw from labour. She had to scrub the floors yesterday and the scrubber broke, so she had to hold the bristles bare-handed to do the job.

Grandmother liked seeing her reflection gleaming in the floor, even if years of scrubbing could never achieve that on the Isle.

“Where are two of the sequins from my slippers?!” Dizzy shrank into herself. She had hoped her grandmother wouldn’t notice since they were constantly falling off anyway.

“Uh, I don’t know, Grandmother!” Dizzy forced herself to keep sweeping despite the pain stinging her palms, not wanting to face her Grandmother’s wrath if she found out she was lying.

“What have I told you about lying you wretched little girl?!” Dizzy jumped back in fear when her grandmother burst through the clear curtain door. They flapped against each other hard, reminding Dizzy of the sound of violence.

“I – I’m not! I swear.” Dizzy took a step back when Grandmother Tremaine took a step forward, menacingly. Dizzy’s broom hit her trunk of treasures, making the lock clang against the wood. The lock had been broken since she got it, but she kept it. It was almost like having some privacy.

Tremaine looked at the trunk and stepped around Dizzy to get to it.

“No! Please, Grandmother!”

“If you want to steal my things, you little mistake, you can deal with the consequences.” The older woman shoved Dizzy aside, picking up the trunk. “I’m sure all this junk can buy me a new pair of slippers.”

“Grandmother, please.” Dizzy clasped her hands together, tears threatening to overflow onto her freckled cheeks. “I have gifts in there, presents from dad – please! Don’t take it away from me!” The tears ran freely, Dizzy’s throat tight with emotion. She couldn’t lose all her hard work, her father’s teachings, the gifts for her friends. They were all too important to give away to people who wouldn’t appreciate them.

“Cry all you want, ungrateful brat. I do everything for you! I feed you, I clothe you, I raise you unlike your mother who is in a constant drunken haze! Consider this your rent.” Tremaine glowered at the young girl, walking out of the shop with the trunk.

Dizzy sniffled, wiping away her tears even as they began to pour more heavily.

“I wanna be with Aunty Cinderella…” Dizzy coughed through her sob, taking her broom in hand.

She didn’t want to anger her Grandmother more than once.

“Dizzy?” Dizzy rose her head quickly at the sound of her name, scared that her Grandmother was going to scold her so more, only to see Doug looked at her with concern. “What’s wrong, Diz?”

When he asked, it felt overwhelming. Dizzy’s tears poured with a new vigour as she dropped her broom and ran to him. She collided with him, arms tight around his chest as she sobbed into his chest. He placed the food in his hand down on a bench, something Dizzy had slowly become used too. She didn’t have many chances to eat, so Doug had made it his duty to offer her anything he could.

“S-She took it. She took e-everything.” Dizzy hiccupped a sob, wiping snot against his vest.

“Oh, Diz…” Doug held the young girl close, hand running over the top of her head soothingly. “Tell me what happened.” Doug crouched down in front of her, eyes level as he wiped away a few stray tears off her cheeks, her glasses foggy.

“I-I took two sequins from her s-slippers – only two! – and she…she took my trunk of treasures. All m-my jewellery, my dad’s rings, the gift I had for you –” She began to hyperventilate, gasping for air in her emotional state.

“Woah, woah, breathe, Dizzy, _breathe_.” Dizzy nodded, trying to calm her breathes.

“I just,” She sniffled, “I just want to leave. I want to be with Aunty Cinderella and – and I…I want to be an Auradon girl.” Doug’s heart clenched in sympathy for Dizzy, taking her tiny hands in his and squeezing them. She winced.

“What…” Doug turned her hands over, looking at her raw red and blistering hands. “Dizzy…” Looking at her, the hopelessness on her features, his heart broke. He had to give her hope.

Something _good_.

“You’ll go to Auradon.” Dizzy blinked.

“Really?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Yes, really.”

“How do you know?”

“Because…Because my names not Dylan. My names Doug, Son of Dopey, and I’m going to take you to Auradon if it’s the last thing I do, Dizzy.”

~~~

Jane sat in the lookout of the Lost Revenge with Gil in silence, enjoying the breeze even if her heart was pounding at the thought of being so high.

“Are you sure Uma’s okay with me being on the ship?”

“I’m sure she’s fine with it.” Gil shrugged. “Even if she kicks us off the ship, I’m happy just being here with you.” Jane’s cheeks bloomed a rosy pink. It always did when Gil spoke so sweetly to her. With some hesitation, Jane let herself sway with the waves lapping at the ship, resting her cheek on Gil’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Gil smiled, wide and toothy as he intertwined their fingers, resting their linked hand on his thigh. Her hands trembled almost constantly, like never-ending energy buzzing beneath her skin. Despite her jittery nature, Jane made him feel calm. There was something about her that made everything seem okay.

He liked to think it was love. His mother had told him about love, how it felt. The warmth, the butterflies, the happiness. When he asked if she loved his father, he never did get an answer. Maybe that’s why she left.

“Oi!” Gil and Jane’s hands broke apart at the shout. Looking down, they saw Uma. “No cahooting on my ship, you two! We’re supposed to be scaring people, not giving them a show.”

“Sorry, Uma!” Jane apologised, standing up to go to the netting. “I better get going anyway, Gil. Florian wanted to meet up at the markets. He’s hoping Azrael and Lily will hang out for a bit. He’s trying to make amends with kindness, you know?”

“Alright. But before you go, come here.” He beckoned her closer. Jane furrowed her brows, kneeling besides him. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a chain. Jane blanched when she saw what it was. It was a bracelet, bulky and blue, with beads that spelt out _Beauty_.

“Gil…”

“It’s for you. I made it, though, I had a bit of help.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I love it.” Jane had thought about kissing Gil before. Any girl imagines kissing their crush. She never thought she’d act on it though. She took the bracelet into her hand and beaming, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. Quick and sweet.

She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter.

“Thank you, Gil.”

“Anytime.” Gil grinned, looking a little dazed as Jane made her way down the netting. As she went you, she turned her head to look down and regretted it. She wasn’t good with heights. When she went to turn her head again, she snagged her hair tie on the messy netting.

“Ow, ow, ow.” She pinched her brows in pain, pulling on her hair until she was free. Luckily, she didn’t lose any of her brown locks. “Sorry again, Uma.” She said another quick apology to Uma before she took off, not catching the strange look the sea witch gave her.

~~~

“Did you hear that? The prince of Agrabah has been missing for three weeks!” Ben’s heart thudded in his chest as he listened to the conversation outside the store of old TV’s playing one of the two channels the Isle had. Apparently Auradon had sent out a notice of Aziz’s disappearance. Only having two channels made it hard _not_ to notice.

Why didn’t Aziz notify his parents that he was leaving?! At least then Aziz’s face wouldn’t be plastered on screens! Uma and her crew would sell him out as soon as they realised.

“Florian!” Ben turned around to Jane.

“What’s wrong?”

“Az – “

“I know.” Ben cursed under his breath, even surprising himself at the vulgarity. “His face is all over the TV’s.”

“We have to call off our meeting, or – “

“Uma will realise soon anyway. We need to get off the Isle, and quick. Where is Doug?” Ben looked around, wondering why his other friend was late.

“I don’t know.” Jane didn’t want to leave, not yet, not when she had to leave the boy she’d fallen for, but she would. If she didn’t, they would all be dead meat and there would be no escape for the VK’s like Gil.

“For now, we just need to lay low –” Ben was cut off by an unholy cackle.

“I’ve got him! The prince of Agrabah!” Ben and Jane whipped around towards the commotion. Aziz stood in the middle of it, wide-eyed and confused as the woman held his arm in a bruising grip, a rusty blade pointed towards his face.

“Let him go!” Lonnie’s sword was unsheathed, pointed square at the chest of the cackling woman.

“One more step closer and I’ll slice open the pretty prince.” She sneered, eyes wild and ugly. Aziz swallowed harshly, hand up to stop Lonnie.

“It’s okay, Lily, just explain to the others.”

“The others? Are there more of you sneaky Auradon brats?” The wrinkled woman looked at Lonnie before it seemed to click. “You’re one of them! Get her!” The growing crowd closed in on her, Lonnie’s breath growing shallow as she held up her sword in defence. She could fight, but she couldn’t truly hurt someone.

“Don’t you _touch_ her!” Aziz barked, pulling to get out of the hag’s grip. She was strong, and the blade didn’t make her any less intimidating.

Jane, caught in her fear, felt a prickle of awareness at the back of her neck. Turning around, she realised a man – no, not any man, _Gaston_ – was staring at her.

“Oh, you really think you kids are sneaky, don’t you?” Gaston grinned, snatching Jane’s wrist when she flinched away from him. “I got the daughter of the famed Fairy Godmother!” Jane’s mouth fell open in shock. How had he known?

“Jane, your hair – “

She gasped, reaching back to her brown locks. They were free without her hair tie. She looked just like she would have back on Auradon TV.

“Don’t touch her!” Ben grabbed Gaston’s hand and Jane’s wrist, trying to separate them. Gaston knocked him back into the dirt with a meaty hand.

“You can’t beat Gaston, boy –” Ben’s stomach dropped to his toes when Gaston looked at him with wide eyes. “You have her eyes…” Gaston’s eyes narrowed. “And that Beasts face. Prince Ben walks among us!” Gaston’s sneer turned into a great big grin, bloodthirsty. The crowd was like a flock of crows, beady eyes feasting on the prince.

“I – I’m not the prince!” Ben tried to lie, but the crack of fear gave him away.

“Run, Ben!” Lonnie shoved through the crowd, blade brandished high in her hand before it came down flat across Gaston’s face. Gaston let out a low, baritone growl of pain as he clutched his bleeding jaw.

Ben couldn’t move, eyes glued to the dark red blood dripping between the villain’s fingers. His feet felt like anvils.

“GO!” Lonnie screamed at him as two men – Jasper and Horace he noticed – lunged at her. Her grunt of defiance was like a gunshot starting a race. His feet picked up, one in front of the other, as he broke past Gaston and ran.

He hated running away. His friends were in trouble and he should be helping them, but he knew the only way he could save them was to get to Carlos; he had to get the communications device.

His shaky breaths turned to pants as he ran, dodging market folk and children. He could hear people behind him – chasing him.

How could he let them get into this situation? He was supposed to be there to protect them!

He broke free of the markets, around the Slop Shop, past huts of gypsies and magic-users as he ran with no destination. In his panic, he had completely forgotten the direction to the hideout. Where did Carlos even live?

Ben’s thoughts came to a holt when he ran into someone, falling back on his rump.

“I’m so sorry, sorry, oh good – “

The oxygen caught in his throat when he looked up, a cold bucket of fear washing over him and making him sweat. His hazel eyes were locked with glowing green iris’ like a princess in a tower. He couldn’t look away.

“There the Prince –” The crowd behind him went silent, the same fear he had falling over them too.

Before them all stood Maleficent in her dark glory, eyes glowing with rage and just a smidge of evil glee.

“Prince, hmm?” Maleficent slowly bent at the waist to gaze deeper into the petrified hazels of the future King. “This must be my lucky day.” She purred, let loose her famous cackle. Ben shrank into himself.

“Three other Auradon children also.” Gaston said proudly, pulling Jane’s arm roughly to show her. Her feet barely brushed the floor from how he held her, expression pinched with pain. Cruella’s henchmen also showed off Lonnie and Aziz who held onto each other’s hand tightly, refusing to let go even when Horace tried to pry them apart.

“This is just a fabulously evil day then, isn’t it? Granny Tremaine just brought me this Dopey son.” The AK’s gasped when Doug was shoved forward from behind Maleficent, her henchmen holding him down on his knees by his shoulders.

His lip was swollen and split, cheeks and left brow blotched an ugly purple and sickening yellow. The glasses on the bridge of his nose were cracked and broken, frames hiding the cut on his probably broken nose. From the way he was heaving with an open mouth, he was finding it hard to breathe.

“He’s not much of a talker, but all the more fun for me, isn’t it, Dougie-poo?” Doug flinched when Maleficent tapped his nose patronisingly. “I had a feeling there was more of you, but he was very tight-lipped about your whereabouts. How useless his loyalties were.” She grinned, staff in front of her as she linked her fingers on top of it.

“What are you going to do with us, huh?” Lonnie said defiantly. “We can’t die on the Isle, no matter what you do to us!”

“Lonnie!” Jane looked at Lonnie, shaking her head furiously. “Don’t make her angry.” She whispered, frightened.

“Well, you’re right…Daughter of Mulan?” Maleficent looked Lonnie over. “Does lying run in the family? I know stupid bravery does.” She chuckled. “You’re right, we can’t kill you…We can do worse.” Her lips curled up cruelly.

“Send them to the pillories!”

Ben was pulled up harshly by strong arms despite his thrashing. They were all damned, and it was all his fault. He never should have brought them to the Isle.

They were never going home, and it was all his fault.

15 BADS TURNED GOOD


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AK's have been caught. How are the VK's handling it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual, sorry :)

**Words: 1,697**

Ben flinched as a rotten tomato smashed against his head, matting his hair. The urge to vomit was high. Maleficent cackled.

“You may not be able to die on the Isle, but that doesn’t mean you can’t live your long lives in a prison just like us – or, at least, until your parents set us free for your safety.” Maleficent grinned as the crowd cheered, throwing more rotten food at the five AK’s. They couldn’t dodge it, bound neck and wrists inside the wooden pillories keeping them in place.

“You’re right.” Ben bowed his head in defeat. He had to find a way to get his friends out of this. Jane was already looking witch-green. “But my friends don’t deserve this punishment. They didn’t lock you away, and neither did their parents. Only mine really did. All we wanted was to give the children of the Isle a chance to reform to good. Please, let them go and you can keep me. All you need is me if you want freedom.” Ben begged.

“Now, now, Princey, that’s no fun.” She said with a smirk. “The best way to torture a good heart is to hurt those they _love_.” She hissed to him with glowing green eyes of magic. He wanted to retch. He couldn’t do anything.

“ _Please_.” If he could, he would get down on his knees and give up his crown. His friends didn’t deserve _any_ of this. Maleficent only laughed at his pleas, riling the crowd up to get their ‘revenge’ and pelt them with fruit and various other things.

Lost in the crowd, The Rotten Core, the Sea Three, Uma’s crew and Dizzy watched as the AK’s were dirtied with food too rotten to eat and dangerously close to being nicked by weapons that lodged into the wood of the pillories around their head and hands. They knew it was cause fear more than pain, but every time it left the VK’s breathless and hearts pounding.

“I can’t watch this.” Gil’s words tumbled out before Uma could register them. “I can’t let them do this.”

“Gil!” Harry just missed the strap of the boy’s vest as Gil pushed forward through the crowd towards the pillories.

“Stop! Stop throwing things!” Gil yelled, but his voice was barely heard it the roar of the cheering crowd.

“Stand down!” Uma hissed at Gil, following after him and grabbing his arm roughly. “That’s an order.” Her eyes were cold and hard. She couldn’t stand it either, but there was nothing they could do. It hurt; knowing the teens had lied to them this whole time, but she understood. Telling Uma would have put them at risk of snitchers. If she had known when she first met them…She definitely would have told her mother, got them into pillories just like they were now.

Gil looked at her in shock. “I can’t just stand down, Uma…Not when our friends are getting hurt. I don’t care if they’re from Auradon or the Isle, that doesn’t change my feelings.” Uma opened her mouth to protest but all she could get out was a small, helpless,

“ _Please_.”

Mal held tight to Jay, face buried in his chest. She couldn’t watch. Her chest was too tight, her throat felt clogged. It was too hard to bare. Evie and Carlos had wrapped themselves around each other, Dizzy between them as they consoled one another, trying to keep the young girl calm. Every time Dizzy’s gaze graced Doug she only cried harder. _‘It’s all my fault.’_ She would whimper, tears wetting Evie’s top and gloves.

“Stop this! They haven’t done anything wrong, let them go!” Gil bellowed, trying to rise about the noise of malicious villains. “Stop –” Gil was cut off with a choked yell when his father fisted his collar. Fear flashed in Gil’s chest for a moment before his father’s features was replaced by a puddle of mud. Gil coughed and sputtered out dirty water, used to being throw about by his old man.

“Stupid boy! You’re an idiot, sticking by prissy Auradon kids. There parents are why we’re stuck on his island, boy!” Gaston berated, a vein inflating in his neck in his anger.

Gil would not stand down this time. His father could throw him around all he wanted.

Gil pushed himself to get up, falling back into the puddle. He held his breath as his brothers each dug a boot into his back to keep him down. They lightened enough for Gil to take a breath before shoving back into the muddy puddle.

The crowd grew silent within a matter of seconds. The Gaston twins looked up to see why, and quickly stepped away from Gil. Gil broke free of the puddle, gulping in air as he coughed, wiping his face of muck.

Maleficent approached the boy slowly, her whole demeanour threatening. Her presence sucked all happiness from everyone’s bone like a dementor. Uma grabbed Harry’s hand in a death grip, unable to breathe as Maleficent stood before Gil. She couldn’t do a thing against the ruler of the Isle. Gil would be banished for sure, just like Evie.

Maleficent stretched her staff out to Gil, tilting his head up to look at her. His face was hard as steel, but the trembling and shaking of his straining neck and jaw gave away how scared he truly was. Without a word, she pulled her staff away and rose it high in the air. Just as it came down to bludgeon the boy, a scream sounded.

“NO!” Maleficent paused, staff inches from Gil’s golden locks. She turned around, daunting with every movement. Her eyes pierced Jane, ready to spit venom before she looked back to Gil, then Jane once more.

“Oh. Oh, this is good.” She grinned as she turned back to Gil. “You really want to go against me, boy? You really want to help your friends? Your little _girlfriend_?” Her voice was thick with smugness. Gil swallowed thickly, almost looking ready to defy before he down casted his gaze in submission. “Good decision, kid.” Maleficent casted a dismissive glance to the Gaston twins. “I’ll let you have this one, children.” She left with a flare of her cape, her henchmen leading her through the crowd. Not that they needed to – everyone parted for her.

They grinned barbarically at her words, stepping on Gil’s back once more. Instead of holding him down, they kicked him, beating on him. Without Maleficent in the way, Uma and Harry let their anger boil over.

“Get off him, ye mongrels!” Harry barked, pulling out his sword. Uma did the same, just narrowly swinging towards one of the twin’s feet and missing. Gaston wouldn’t intervene. He believed his sons to be the strongest of the bunch.

Harry took the other twin while Uma fought the other, giving Gil a chance to sit up away from the puddle and regain his breathe. Harry dodged one punch and then another, hook swiping at the twin just as the boy went for another throw of hands.

“Watch your feet.” The Gaston twin fell backwards, head hitting the ground hard with a yowl. Jay stood besides Harry, smirking at the fallen twin. Harry and Jay shared a look, a silence truce forming between them.

“Help me with Gil.” Harry murmured. Jay nodded solemnly, helping Harry carry the bruised boy who was covered in mud and blood. Uma, who was panting but okay overall from her tussle with the other twin, ran over. She took Gil’s face in her hand, turning it side to side to assess the damage.

“Thank you.” Uma whispered to Jay, pulling Gil’s arm over her shoulders. Harry did the same, making a way for them to leave the crowd. Jay bit his tongue, not sure how to respond after years of rivalry. His gaze drifted to the pillories, eyes glued on Lonnie and Aziz.

They were locked in the pillories side by side, pinkies locked together tight desperately as they were assaulted by spoilt milk. Lonnie’s eyes were squeezed shut, lashes wet with tears as she held onto Aziz for all she could. She was just out of reach of Jane, but she tried her best to reach to the girl either way.

Jay’s attention, along with Evie, Carlos’ and Dizzy’s, was drawn to Mal. She had dared to look at Ben, when a sob left her lips, so sudden and broken it called for their attention. Mal covered her mouth as if she had said something forbidden, head bowed to hide her tears with her hair. Her shoulders shook as Jay shielding her from view with his large body.

“I can’t watch, I just can’t.” Mal whispered brokenly. “Maybe he did change me like he wanted to; maybe I’m good enough to cry over him.”

“Oh, Mal.” Evie shook her head before engulfing Mal in a tight hug. “No, Mal, he didn’t change you; you changed yourself because there was finally a reason. Cry all you want, M, I’ll cry with you.” Evie caressed her purple locks, tears leaking from her perfectly lined eyes.

Dizzy clutched tight to Carlos’ middle and Carlos rested his chin on her head, letting his straying tears fall into her frizzy orange hair as he scrunched them closed. Jay placed a gentle hand on his head, eyes to the floor before he gathered them all under his two arms.

“Let’s go. Everything will work out.” He promised, moving through the crowd to lead them away from the sight.

Evie turned her head over Jay’s shoulder, chancing a glance back at Doug. His beaten stature hurt her very soul. His eyes were already on her, despite his broken lenses. He opened his lips to say something – maybe a promise that he’ll be okay – but he was cut off before he could, a pebble sawing through the air and knocking his glasses off his face, leaving him blind.

He looked back in her general direction frantically, but she could tell he had lost her.

So, she took a chance that he hadn’t.

“I love you.” She whispered, hoping the wind would carry her affections to him and give him the strength to hold on.

16 BADS TURNED GOOD


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AK's suffer through five grueling nights at the pillories. At least they have people to help them through it, along with others to make their hearts sink and fly.

**Words: 5,690**

Ben had once been afraid of thunder, tucked away in his lavish bed in Auradon. Yet, stuck in the pillories, covered in rotten food and shivering, he feared the full storm. The winds, the rain, the lightning. The frigid cold that seeped through his clothes and skin, cleaning away the assault but stinging his eyes and mouth with its taste.

It lasted from the afternoon to the midnight, leaving the AK’s all weary and sick. It was like all the strength had been shuddered out of them. Ben would give anything for his friends to have a warm bath right now, safe in Auradon with fresh clothes. As much as Ben hated the rain, it felt nice washing away some of the grime that had piled up in his hair.

“I’m s-so sorry, guys.” His teeth chattered, lips blue. The others weren’t doing any better, but Lonnie and Aziz hadn’t let go on each other at all despite their cramped and frozen fingers. Doug’s thin wrists had given him enough room to grasp Jane’s hand at some point during the storm, her hand trembling in his. Ben hated how thin Doug looked. Had he always been that way? Ben knew Doug didn’t like the food on the Isle but…

“Stop s-saying that.” Lonnie snapped, harsher than she had planned. Ben would have flinched if he wasn’t shivering as is.

“N-No. If I h-hadn’t m-made you guys c-come to the I-Isle, none of th-this would have – “

“Shut up, Ben!” Jane burst out with a sob, entire face crumbling from the blank slate she had put on. Hot tears stung her eyes as she heaved each breath in and out. “W-We chose to c-come a-and,” She hiccuped. “We’re p-probably never getting h-home anyway. S-Stop saying sorry when there’s n-nothing you c-can do!” Doug squeezed Jane’s hand tightly, the tightness painful but helping her blood circulate just a little.

“Don’t give up hope.” Ben said firmly as possible. “You’ll get home. I – I promise.” He didn’t care about himself at this point. He had put them in this position. He deserved this punishment unlike them.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Lonnie’s lips stretched into a shaky smile when she recognised the voice. The AK’s looked up, surprised to find the Sea Three before them, along with a pretty blue princess.

“Evie…?” Doug rasped, squinting to make out her figure.

“Dylan!” Evie dropped all regal pretences and ran to him, kneeling on the wet gravel beneath her to cup his battered face. “Your face…”

“I-I know, I know, not like I could ever be as pretty as you, p-princess.” Doug chuckled deprecatingly.

“No, no you couldn’t. You’re certainly braver than I ever could be, Dy – _Doug_.” The sound of her saying his true name pulled a smile onto his split lip. Her fingers ran over the split delicately, eyes softening sweetly.

“Why are y-you here?” Aziz bit out through his chattering teeth before clenching down to silence them.

“We –” Uma’s voice faltered before she cleared her throat and began once more. “We came to…help.” Behind her, Harry held a bundle of loose, stained rags and Gil had five trays of foods. The portions were small, but it was all they could sneak without Ursula finding out.

Jane’s eyes were glued to Gil. He was slightly hunched, and had a prominent bruise darkening on his chin. Every breath he took was hitched with pain, but he was still smiling at her, accepting and happy. Jane wanted to cry. How this boy chose to care for _her_ of all people will forever bewilder her.

“W-Why?” Aziz asked in shock, brown eyes wide. “W-We’re from Auradon; we _lied_ to you.”

“You’re right.” Uma said brusquely with a scowl. “And I hated that you lied. I hate that I was gullible enough to believe them too.” She looked just about ready to quit there, but she merely paused and took a deep breath. “But, I do understand why you did.” Her shoulders sagged, teal box braids falling into her eyes. She only looked back up when Harry’s free hand cupped the curve of her neck, thumb brushing against her nape.

_Continue, goddess._

“We would have given you in to our parents if we had known.” Evie looked down guiltily at Uma’s words. It was a hard truth, but the truth nonetheless. “If we had snuck onto Auradon, we would have lied too. Plus, it wasn’t just about your own safety…it was for all of you.” Uma reached up, fingers caressing Harry’s hand before squeezing it. “If I can forgive anything, it’s loyalty to your crew.” Gil and Harry smiled slightly at her words. Uma’s hand dropped. “But if you ever lie to your Captain again, I will cut off every single one of your fingers and toes.” Uma glowered.

Lonnie grinned as Aziz nodded.

“Promise, Captain.” Lonnie said affectionately.

“Good. Pass me a rag, Harry.” Harry tossed one to her and one to Gil, who placed the food down besides him.

“Aye, princess.” Evie looked up at Harry’s call, catching the abruptly thrown rag. “Get ta work. Scrubbin’ the Deck is no easy task.” Harry winked at Gil, chuckling at his own joke.

“We’re not scrubbing a deck…Oh! You mean Dy – Doug – because I called him Deck that one time. Good one.” Gil laughed, but cut it off quickly at the sharp pain that spread through his torso.

“He’s slow, but loveable. Now go dry off yer girlfriend, idiot.” Harry shook his head in amusement, moving in front of Aziz. He removed his hook and placed it aside carefully as he began drying the Arab boy’s wet hair, patting down his damp skin before moving onto Ben. Uma did the same with Lonnie, Evie careful with Doug’s injuries.

Gil knelt in front of Jane, easing himself down slowly with a soft noise of pain.

“I’m so sorry.” Jane whispered regretfully. “I never should have gotten close to you; then you wouldn’t be so hurt now.” She sniffled, not sure if it was emotion or a cold at this point. Gil shook his head, cupping her freezing cheek with his warm hand as he wiped away the moisture from her face.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter? You were almost killed!”

“I mean I would have gotten hurt anyway. Uma says I have a problem of caring for people too much, too quickly, especially when they’re crew. What Maleficent was doing, it wasn’t right. I didn’t think…as per usual.” Gil wrung out her hair gently with the rag.

“Oh, Gil, that isn’t a bad thing.” Jane shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks when she blinked. “I like that about you. You’re so kind despite being born on the Isle…You were so brave, and yeah, kind of stupid, but what you did…You’d be a hero on Auradon, that’s for sure.”

“Don’t guys have to save a princess first to be a hero?” Gil furrowed his brows. Jane gave a watery laugh.

“No. Being a hero means making sacrifices to help those who can’t help themselves. You sacrificed yourself to try and help us…I don’t think you need to save any princesses, that’s for sure.”

“Well…If I saved you, that would be like saving a princess, right?” Jane smiled wistfully.

“I’m no princess, Gil. But thank you.”

“I still wish I could save you…I don’t know how to convince Uma though. I don’t think she’d dare go again Maleficent.” Gil sighed. Jane nodded, pursing her lips.

“It’s the thought that counts.” She smiled forcefully.

Once they were somewhat dry, Evie, Uma, Harry and Gil picked up a tray each, Uma carrying two. While the AK’s were grateful for food, it was still embarrassing to be fed. With there neck and wrists locked down in the pillories, they couldn’t feed themselves.

“Thank you.” Ben cleared his throat awkwardly as Harry shoved another piece of potato onto his mouth.

“I don’t like ye, princey, but yer friends are a part of the crew, so I ‘ave ta at least tolerate ya.” Harry grumbled as Ben swallowed down the food.

“I get it. I don’t really like myself very much right now either…” Ben sighed. “My friends are in this position all because of me. I never should have invited them to the Isle…” Harry smacked Ben upside the head, making the prince gasp. “What –?” Harry pinched Ben’s chin between his fingers.

“Don’t. I haven’t seen Gil this happy in years. If it weren’t fer Lonnie, Uma wouldn’t ‘ave won the Lost Revenge. Aziz is bloody funny, and I like ‘im around, and he’s good at keeping Jonas under control when I’m an ass. So, don’t. Ye idiot Bore-aton kids have made our black lives pretty damn sunny these past few weeks, so I won’t let ya say ye shouldn’t ‘ave brung ‘em, beasty boy. Sure, yer situation’s grim, but if yer kids of heroes, ye’ll find a way ta take down the bad guys. It’s what we’re ‘ere for.” Harry let Ben’s chin go harshly, scowling as he shoved another potato in Ben’s gob. Ben coughed, chewing and swallowing.

“Harry…” The pirate arched a brow, impatient. “You’re not a villain.” Ben felt a smile tugging on his lips. “Look at what you’re doing right now. You’re helping someone, even though you don’t have to. All of you are.” Uma tensed at the addressing of her actions, looking down at the trays even as she continued to feed Lonnie and Aziz. “You’re reformed. That much is obvious. If I ever get back to Auradon, I hope you know you’ll be welcomed there also.”

Harry’s face was unreadable. Uma looked speechless. Gil was grinning. Evie was smiling softly.

“Thank you, Prince Ben.” Evie stood slowly, curtsying to him. “I knew one day a prince would save me from the Isle.” Evie laughed hollowly. “I hope you’ll bring Mal, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy too.”

“I plan on bringing as many kids as I can.” Ben bowed his head in respects. “Princess.”

~~~

The next day continued the same. Villains never seemed to bore themselves with torturing goodies. They would taunt and jeer, sneering and smearing their hatred on them.

Jane had stared right into the eyes of Anastasia Tremaine and listened to the woman spit filth about Cinderella, her pseudo aunt. She may not be especially close, but Cinderella had always shown her kindness, trying to wriggle her out of her shell over the years. It never really worked.

“You all get your fairy-tale endings but where’s mine, huh?! _Where’s my husband?!”_ Anastasia had abruptly burst into tears and had been led away by her sister who had sneered at Jane. The shriek of the sobbing woman had made Jane resent Cinderella just a smidge. Cinderella had always been quiet on the subject of her step-sisters and step-mother. She had spoken of them only when asked. For a long time, Jane thought she only had one step-sister until she read Cinderella’s biography in the school library.

Anastasia had always been left out of the picture, and maybe because she was the worst of the three…Or maybe it was Cinderella’s own guilt. Anastasia’s wedding photo had been on her page, smiling wide with her arms looped with a large blond man, a black bakers hat atop his head in an obvious joking manner.

 ** _‘Where’s my husband?!’_** Maybe not all villains are forever villain’s. Maybe they had a chance at redemption…

As the sun fell and the moon rose up high, they were lucky not to be pounded with rain once more.

“Are you alright, Jane?” Doug had barely spoken the past two days. It made Jane jump. The other three had eventually nodded off, exhausted from being unable to sleep the previous night.

“I’m fine…” Jane murmured, sniffling.

“You’re crying.” Doug observed in concern, reaching his hand out to wipe the wetness away before remembering he was unable too. He gave up quickly, knowing it was futile.

“Oh, I-I didn’t –” She hadn’t meant to worry him. She was just _so_ tired. It was hard holding in her emotions.

“It’s okay. You can talk to me.” Doug smiled with chapped lips and Jane felt a cold flash of guilt. Here Doug was, battered and bruised, yet he still wanted to hear _her_ problems. No wonder Evie loved him.

“We’re never going back home. And – And I think at this point we d-deserve it.” Jane took in a deep breath, trying to stifle her emotions.

“We don’t deserve this, Jane.”

“Okay, maybe not us, but our parents – they did this, they did all of this and haven’t even given a second thought to what they _really_ did.” Jane tried to wipe her face, but all she did was smear snot along her upper lip. “Dammit, I just – Our parents have ruined the lives of children. Some of the villains aren’t even that bad, they’re just…they’re hurt, Doug.”

“Anastasia is just hurt.” Doug filled in for her, understanding.

“Humans are emotional, yet no one gave them a second chance or even a first chance. There are some really evil people, I know but, but some are just…some are just sad and jealous and scared…I’m a criminal in my own skin, if anyone could understand, it’s _me_.” Jane bowed her head in defeat, mangles hair falling over her face as she shook.

“Jane…”

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Jane’s head snapped up, eyes rimmed red as she looked up at Uma coming towards her, Harry and Gil in tow once more.

“Wha – “

“I mean, you can be chatty, and you’re way too mushy with Gil, but there is nothing _wrong_ with you. You don’t have a bad bone in your body, Jane.”

“But, but I’m magic – “

“So am I. Is there something wrong with me?”

“W-Well of course not – “

“Then same for you. Magic isn’t a bad thing. It’s only bad when you use it with bad intentions. Magic isn’t evil, it’s the person wielding the magic. And you, you aren’t evil in the slightest. You saved Harry despite him being a right ass to you most of the time. You’re the goodest good to ever good. Disgusting really.” Uma rolled her eyes, but Jane could see the quirk of a smile on her lips.

“Uma…” Jane’s lips stretched into a smile. “I can’t wait to go back home…I’m going to make it right.”

“And if we can, we’ll help. Now let’s wake up your friends, it’s meal time.” Uma smirked as she went to wake up the other three.

For the first time in her life, Jane didn’t feel an itch of magic under her skin. Instead, she felt sparkling water swaying under her fingertips. It was no longer uncomfortable. It was calm and still.

Freedom for a criminal, even if just for a night.

~~~

On the third night, Uma, Harry and Gil came once more.

“Aren’t you scared of getting caught?” Aziz asked them after they had eaten, the sea three ready to say their goodbyes for the third time in the time of the AK’s imprisonment.

“Of course, I am. Our parents and Maleficent are terrifying, you all know this. It’s why your parents locked them away.” Uma scoffed.

“Then why are you still helping us? I mean, we’re grateful, but why?” Aziz frowned, confused.

“Because,” Uma was silent as she thought, before heaving a sigh. “I have no idea. I guess we pity you…Or maybe we like you just enough not to care.” A small smile appeared on both of their faces.

“And that day, the Sea Witches heart grew three times as big.” Aziz grinned even as Uma smacked him with a rag.

“I’m selfish. I don’t like my crewmates skipping out of their duties too long.”

“We’ll be back in no time.” Lonnie joked, but it was on a sombre note.

“Aye…” Harry hummed. “Definitely.”

“Is Jonas mad at me?” Aziz asked softly. The boy hadn’t visited him at all.

“I forbad him from coming. I figured you didn’t want him getting hurt in case we were caught. He’s keeping our cover along with the other crew members by making some noise of the ship. Make others believe we’re just cheering the capture of Auradon kids for a few days.”

“Oh… Thank you. Can you send him a message for me?” Aziz beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear. She snickered.

“Such a sap. I’ll be sure to get that to him.”

After the three left, the AK’s eventually tried to sleep. It was fitful and painfully uncomfortable, but they fell slowly, one by one.

In the end, it was only Ben still awake. The on-coming storm could be heard in the rumbling thunder and flashes of light ahead of them and it kept his mind awake with fear. You’d think being caught in a storm would have nulled his fear, but it only made him feel colder and anxious.

Ben’s ears picked up a foreign noise amongst the coming storm and looked out into the night, curious. Were there more villains coming to mess with them? The noise – footsteps he realised – slowly grew louder, gravel gritting under purple painted boots. The shadows broke away to reveal the girl that had haunted his dreams for months on end, the one that had somehow captured his heart while on this hellish island.

“ _Maleficent_.”

“Oh Evil, stop with that. It’s Mal. Just call me Mal like everyone else. It…It makes you less _special_.” Mal shook her head upwards with a bitter laugh, right hand cupping her elbow in a self-comforting stance. The moonlight made her glossy eyes glisten like a pearl lost in a lake.

“Malefic…I’m so sorry you had find out like this.”

“I said _stop it_!” Mal’s eyes burst with a fiery green as a tear slipped free, fists clenched. Ben shrunk back, looking over to his friends who thankfully were still resting. Mal rushed to wipe her cheek clean, crossing her arms over her chest and looking off to the side.

“I’m sorry. I just…I don’t want to be like anyone else. I _want_ to be special to you.” Ben kept his eyes on Mal in hopes they would lock eyes and she would see that he meant it.

“You lied to me.”

“I know.”

“You tried to convert me to good.”

“I know.”

“You made me _feel_ stuff.” Mal scowled at him like a petulant child.

“I know.” Ben’s lip quirked up in the corner.

“I cried over you, you know that? I don’t cry. I haven’t cried since I was _ten_. Yet here you go, making me – making me…” She cut herself off, taking a deep breath as she wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _No_ , you’re _not_.” Mal laughed, covering her mouth as she hung her head low, chin to her chest. “You’re not sorry at all. You _like_ that I’m feeling things. It means I’m – that I’m – “

“It means you have a good heart.”

“I don’t have a heart!” Mal hissed. “I’m not allowed to have one, okay?”

“Everyone has a heart. I’ve told you before, your heart is in every action. All I can ask is, you’ve come to see me, so what does that say?”

“It means I like torturing myself, I guess.” She shrugged, arms out in exasperates.

“Maybe.” Ben laughed pitifully. “I can’t promise you anything, Malefic. All I can say is I’m sorry. I wanted to give Villain kids the chance to be good, to be free of the Isle. If there is anything I can _offer_ you, it’s a chance of freedom, away from your mother…Well, if I ever get out of these.” He gestured to the pillory holding him in place. Mal only stared at him, eyes filled with forlorn.

“Flor – Ben…I hate you.”

“You –” His voice broke off in shock, heart dropping. “But – I thought – “

“I mean I _want_ to hate you.”

“So you…” His eyes must have said it all because her face crumbled.

“Maybe! I don’t know, Ben, I’m not…I’m not like you, I don’t _know_ what love is.” The word took his breath away, the mere idea of her returning his feels making him warm inside like hot coco.

“You don’t have to know. I will never ask you to know. But if you want to be with me…I’ll find a way, Malefic. I find a way off this island, and bring you with me. I’ll bring _all_ of you with me.”

“…You should have fallen for Evie. Evil knowns she needs a prince more than me.” Mal shook her head with a sad laugh, wiping her straying tears away once more.

“Doug’s her prince.” Ben smiled softly. “Plus, I’ve only ever had my eyes for the girl of my dreams.” His smile turned into a cheeky grin. Mal only smiled sadly, stepping forward towards him. She crouched down, eyes still shimmering with tears.

“I’m not going to fall for your sweetheart act, princey.”

With a gentle, almost fleeting brush of fingers along his cheek, she stood and turned back to the shadows.

“Mal?” She paused, surprised he was finally called her Mal. She looked over her shoulder, waiting, patient. “I love you.” Her eyes widened, mouth wide in protest before she shut her lips tight and nodded, curt and short.

Her cheeks felt hot as she escaped back into the darkness of the rising storm.

~~~

The days seemed to get slower and slower. The AK’s had had their handful of villains coming to agitate them. Aziz had dealt with Jafar’s ramblings and promises of fun ‘Arabian Nights’ once he was eventually let out of the pillories. Aziz shuddered at the mere thought. Lonnie had given Jafar a right mouthful before he backhanded her.

Aziz kept their fingertips linked, a link of strength between them. Aziz just hoped that they would find a way to escape soon. They had to. Aziz couldn’t let any of them get hurt because his face had been plastered around the Isle.

The fourth night was dark as pitch, and the sea three never arrived.

Lonnie sighed softly, stomach rumbling. She could feel her stomach eating away at her body as the days went by. Lonnie had never felt so stiff and unfit. She had always been an active girl and standing bent mid back for days was taking a toll on her.

“Anyone else’s bodies killing them?”

“I don’t think it’s my body, it’s probably the pneumonia.” Doug groaned, sneezing.

“Pneumonia is _in_ your body, Doug.” Aziz pointed out. “Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?”

“I’m tired, sick and in pain. Excuse me for being a little _untechnical_.” Doug’s sarcasm cohered a chuckle from Aziz and Lonnie.

“Sorry, buddy, I’m not trying to get on your few nerves.”

“I have a lot of nerves and when I’m tired, everyone’s on them.” Doug muttered, closing his drooping eyes.

“Doug!” Doug perked up at the squeal of his name.

“Shh, Dizzy, we don’t want to get caught.”

“Carlos?” Lonnie’s face broke out in a smile at the sight of her friend, hand in hand with the youngest Tremaine.

“Hey, Lil – uh, Lonnie. Sorry, it’s going to take some time for me to get used to the whole ‘secretly a princess’ thing.” Carlos scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but Lonnie only chuckled.

“Not a real princess, Carlos.” Lonnie shook her head, amused. “I’m not of royal descent, more like, warrior descent.”

“Warrior princess?” Carlos tried with a cheeky grin.

“I’ll take it.” Lonnie’s eyes shone with happiness.

“What’re you doing here, Diz?” Doug asked as Dizzy practically ran up to him. She wrapped her arms tight around his head. He almost laughed at the enthusiastic motion.

“I’m so sorry, Doug! I didn’t know she was there, and before I knew it auntie already had me – “

“It’s okay, Diz. I forgive you. It was reckless of me. It’s not your fault, okay?” Doug reassured the almost hyperventilating girl.

“Okay…I made you this!” She said on a cheerier note, pulling out a bracelet. It was black, green and blue threads, all woven together. “Carlos helped me make it since Grandmother took away my trunk….”

“It’s amazing, Dizzy, really. Put it on me, would you?” Dizzy nodded happily, wiggling it over Doug’s right hand before slipping it around his wrist. It was loose around his wrist, but he loved it nonetheless. “It suits me.” Doug joked.

“My creations suit everyone, I’m just that good.” Dizzy boasted with pride.

“How are you holding up?” Carlos asked Lonnie, picking at his fingernails.

“Pretty sore right now, but nothing a good stretch wouldn’t fix.” Lonnie stretched her legs, groaning at the ache of her knees. “Well, maybe a lot of stretching.”

“Yeah…I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything for you guys. My mom would skin me alive if she knew I was out here.” Carlos shuddered because stilling, lips pursed. “So…you’re the daughter of Mulan and Shang, huh?”

“Yep.”

“No wonder you’re so tough. Here I thought you were just amazing by birth.”

“Oh, I was. Born with natural awesomeness.” Carlos laughed softly. “So…you’re the son of Cruella, huh?” Lonnie turned on him with a slight smile.

“Yeah. I don’t know my dad, so I can’t say I learn anything cool from him. I’m just a geek.” Carlos admitted with a shrug.

“I think being a geek is pretty cool. I can’t work a computer to save my life.”

“Good thing you don’t need to one to save you then.” Carlos said with an edge of pity. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you and your friends, Lonnie. I can’t do much, but I’ll try.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Lonnie paused. “Carlos, do you still have that device, the blue one that was jammed?”

“Huh? Yeah but it’s at the hideout – “

“Carlos!” Their eyes drew to Jay who was standing half in the shadows, his dark hair hiding most of his features. “What are you doing here? Are you trying to get shackled up too?”

“Jay…”

“You can’t come here again. I won’t allow you to put yourself in danger because they got found out.” Jay said sternly. Dizzy’s head bowed with a small apology. “Come on. You’re going home before your mom finds out you escaped and puts you in a bear trap.”

Carlos brushed his fingers over the white scar of his calf, looking away from Jay’s protective disappointment.

“It’s not like you didn’t want to check on her either.” Carlos muttered. “I’ll come see you again sometime.” Jay scowled at his words but let it slide.

“Bye, Doug.”

“Bye, Dizzy.”

“Goodbye Lil…Lonnie.” Jay cleared his throat, eyes guarded as he gripped Carlos’ arm and urged him to follow, Dizzy taking Carlos’ hand. Before he could leave, he sighed and stopped in his tracks. “Go ahead and drop off Dizzy. I want a word with Lonnie.”

“But you said – “

“I know what I said. Just go.” Carlos frowned, obviously irked but agreed. He had to make sure Dizzy got home safe. Once they were alone (well, as alone as they could be), Jay crossed his arms over his chest and simply watched her.

“No words?” Lonnie asked, sighing. “Look, I know we had a rocky start, but I did come to see you as a friend, Jay. You’d be a good guy if you weren’t such a kleptomaniac.”

“Old habits die hard.” Jay’s fist clenched against his bicep. “I just wanted to know how you felt about Carlos.” Lonnie blanched, surprised.

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s obviously still likes you. He wouldn’t have dared go against his mother unless he thought you were worth it.” Jay didn’t want to admit he was a little jealous. Carlos had only been close with the gang, risking it all with them. To see him so close to someone else… It made him feel like an envious goodie.

“I…I do like Carlos.” It was weird to admit out loud. Carlos was so sweet and smart and sort of awkward, but that’s the things she liked about him. “But I can’t date him.”

“Obvious, you’re in a pillory.” Jay drawled.

“No, I mean even if I was free, it wouldn’t be fair to him.”

“Why? Isn’t the whole thing in Auradon about liking each other and then you fall in love and date.”

“I can’t because…” She picked at her thumb with her point finger nervously. “Because it’s not just him that I like.”

“And?”

“And?” Lonnie looked up at Jay with a bewildered expression. “And I shouldn’t! If you love someone, you should only be in love with that person. Liking two people at the same time just means you’re indecisive.”

“Right, Auradon is different.” Jay murmured to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to find a way to explain it. “On the Isle, we don’t really date. We just mingle. So, having more than one person isn’t strange. I’ve had multiple girlfriends at the same time, and they all knew it. They just didn’t care because they all got to have me.” Jay shrugged. “I don’t know if Carlos would be okay with that, but if you ever get free and your prince finds a way to bring troublemakers like us to Auradon, give it a chance. He…He really likes you.” Jay’s eyes looked dead as he said it, hating how hollow that made him feel.

“I…I don’t think the other person likes me anyway. It looks like he’s already in love.” Lonnie said with a sad smile to Jay. “I’m good at reading people, Jay. You love Carlos, don’t you?” Jay tensed up in defence but didn’t deny it. “I thought so.” Lonnie sighed. “You two would be a perfect couple. You should tell him. You might be surprised. If that’s all, you can go.”

Jay started to walk away, unsure how to respond and just wanting out of the confrontation. He didn’t want to acknowledge what she meant. He didn’t want to grasp this win-lose situation and end up losing but something maybe him speak before he could think.

“I wouldn’t mind if you were with us too.” He slipped into the dark alleyways of the Isle, hoping the chill would somehow slow his rapid heartbeat.

~~~

The fifth night was the worst night. The rain had come down harder than ever, the hunger had grown two-fold and Jane and Doug could barely stand up anymore. Jane wept from the stiff pain in her body but didn’t complain. There was nothing they could do.

“You look awful.” Gil remarked, concern on his features for the AK’s. Uma, Harry and Gil had come back to them with food and rags once more thankfully, but even Uma could see it wouldn’t be enough if it continued like this.

“Thanks.” Jane sniffled and laughing weakly as she tilted her cheek into Gil’s warm palm. “It just…It _hurts_.”

“Aye. It gets painful.” Harry knew from experience. He once hijacked Cruella De Vil’s car and got caught later. They kept him in the pillories for three days straight. If Uma hadn’t kept watch of him, he would have been disfigured by quite a few angry souls. Jane’s feet slipped out from under her for a moment, exhausted, but a sharp pain in the toe of her boots made her jolt.

“Ow!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Somethings in my shoe…” Gil walked around to her boots and shimmed them off her feet, shaking it about before a blue shell fell out of it. He picked it up between his fingers, pulling her boot back on before showing her.

“It was just a shell.” He went to flick it aside when Jane gasped. “What?”

“That’s the shell Uma gave me.” She opened her hand and Gil placed it in her palm.

“I thought something was missing from her hat…” Gil murmured to himself. Jane stared, transfixed on the shell. Should she really? It was a sly thought, but it might just work. Uma said she kept her word…

“Uma.” Jane called to sea witch to her.

“What’s up, blue bird?” Uma crouched down to eye level.

“I need to call in a favour.” Jane gestured to her closed fist and Uma put her hand out, the blue shell falling into her palm. “Find a way to free us and get us home.”

“That’s an awfully hefty favour. You saved one life, not five.”

“Then I’ll be in your debt too.” Jane brought her right hand to her mouth, tugging the glove off with her teeth and spitting it into Uma’s hand. “When you want a favour, I’ll take it back. Just know that if you lose it, I owe you nothing.” Jane smiled, knowing she was mirroring Uma’s previous words.

Uma huffed a laugh, shaking her head at Jane’s cheekiness. She squeezed the leather in her fist and stood up, one hand on the sword at her waist.

“A debt’s a debt.” Uma puffed her chest slightly, almost victoriously. Like Jane’s glove would finally give her the motivation to solve all the problems in the word. “I vow to set you free and return you to Auradon. In return,” Uma grinned at Jane, “My crew and I get a one-way ticket to Auradon.”

“We won’t be able to take you there right away as the limos can only carry eight at a time, but we will come back for you.” Ben piped up.

“If you don’t, I have every right to ambush and take over Auradon in the future. You don’t want me on your bad side.” Uma sassed, and Jane nodded.

“We just need off this island first. We left the limo in the first alley by the bridge. I don’t know how you’ll do it, but…I trust that you can do it if you work together.” Lonnie smiled, eyes sparkling at the idea of home. She missed her parents more than ever. She missed her _home_.

“We will. After all, I never allow myself to owe anybody anything.” Uma smirked.

Now all she had to do was think of a way to coheres the other party…

17 BADS TURNED GOOD


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Mal strike a deal, plans are discusses, and Carlos is ready to become more than a Villain.

**Words: 2,347**

She never thought she’d be _waiting_ on Mal. After Mal’s betrayal, she had vowed never to trust the backstabbing fairy again. She loathed the name she’d given her.

 _Shrimpy, shrimpy, shrimpy!_ Argh! It infuriated her. The worst part was the smell that had stuck after long after. To this day, if she smelt her braids, she would get a whiff of rotten shrimp.

Uma’s scowl grew darker when Mal sauntered onto the docks, obviously revelling in the fact that Uma had asked to see her. That she _had_ to ask to see her.

“Shrimpy.” Mal practically purred with delight.

“Sugar Plum Fairy.” Uma drawled in return.

“I heard you asked to see me. Come to lick my boot?” Mal smirked wickedly.

“Not in the slightest. I came because I know you’re close to the prince.” Mal paused, arms crossing.

“Please, prissy princes aren’t my type.” Mal rolled her eyes.

“Drop the act, I’m here because I have a scheme that will benefit both of us.” Mal rose a brow, curious. “It involves a lot of the VK’s getting off this damn island and freeing the Prep kids. No mommy dearests up our behinds anymore.” Uma persuaded. “Imagine it; Carlos gets all the tech in the world to fiddle with, Jay gets out from under Jafar’s thumb…Evie gets away from your mother.”

She knew she had Mal when she mentioned Evie. Poor, innocent Evie, always touching up her blush and flirting, looking her best in order to catch a prince that will never come. Her destiny on the Isle once she was eighteen was to be a plaything to men like Gaston. Mal would save her best friend from such a fate in a moment.

“How can I get Evie to Auradon?” Mal asked, eyes firm in determination.

“Work with me. My crew, your gang, let’s work together and make a plan. Once we get the Stray Five back home, they’ll come back for us.”

“How do you know that they’ll keep their promise?” Mal challenged.

“Because of this.” Uma held out Jane’s glove. “The deal is, we save them, they save us. If not, I have all the right in the world to take over Auradon once I get out on my own. You know how determined I can be about revenge.”

Mal stared at the glove, lips curling upwards slowly.

“That I do.” She put her hand forward, professionally wicked. “I don’t trust you, so know that I’ll destroy you if you betray me.”

“Same goes for you, princess.” Uma took Mal’s hand in a firm shake as Mal scowled.

“Witch.”

“Backstabber.”

“Bucket-head.”

“Oh, you can do so much better.”

“I’ll broaden my vocabulary in Auradon. See you there, Shrimpy.” Mal let go of Uma’s hand and turned around, a sway in her hips.

“Ursula’s after close. Be there and bring your gang, we start scheming then.” Uma said after her, stomping back towards the chip shop, fiddling with her locket.

She just hoped her words were enough for Mal not to sell her out.

~~~

The map of the Isle (both half’s drawn separately by Harry and Jay) laid out bare along the counter of the Chip Shop, the Rotten Core and Uma’s crew crowding around it and making suggestions of escape routes.

“If we go through the alley by Frollo’s Crepe’s, we could skirt around – “

“No, Claudia likes to hang out there with Freddie. We want to be as secretive as possible. I’m not becoming a _known_ traitor to the notorious villains.” Uma scoffed.

“What about Clayton’s house of _horrors_? It’s got a backdoor the girls use when they want a smoke. We can sneak them through there.” Jay offered.

“I don’t want the chance of seeing Gaston playing ‘house’ with some blonde. No thanks.” Mal shuddered.

“What if we go through ‘ere?” Harry gestured to behind the Slop Truck. Behind it, Jay had sketched out a maze-like split of alleyways. “Left, left, right, straight, right, left, right, right, and,” His hook knocked against an exit that led to the first alleyway by the bridge. “Presto. Hard ta remember, but it’s our best chance at gettin’ out without a wooden onesie.”

“What if we get caught?” Uma objected.

“It’s just an option. We could play dress ups, knock ‘em cold before they spill any beans.” Harry grinned.

“Maybe…” Uma hummed, looking over her shoulder at the only person not participating. “Oi, De Vil, what are you playing with?” Carlos looked up quickly, putting down his screwdriver.

“It’s, uh, Lonnie mentioned it last I saw her and I thought…Maybe if I fix it, it could be useful.” He shrugged, picking up his screwdriver and continued to fiddle with the blue device.

“Well, if you aren’t going to add anything to the plan, be useful and grab us a drink, would you?” Mal narrowed her eyes at Uma bossing Carlos around, but Carlos simply nodded and walked into the kitchen with the communicator.

He was pretty parched anyway.

As he collected some cups into his arms, leaning down to place them on the bench, the communicator slipped from between his fingers with his screwdriver.

“Dammit.” He breathed, crouching down to pick them up. Taking a close look, he noticed the button had popped back out. He was sure it was going to be forever lodged. To think all he had to do was drop it to get it out instead of taking it apart and doing it manually.

Carlos pressed the button, checking to see if it was a one off and would go back to being stuck, but a sudden rhythmic beep startled him. It stopped suddenly, and a worried, sweet voice came through.

“Ben? Are you alright, sweetheart?! It’s been almost a month and you haven’t called, I was worried sick! We thought you were dead.”

“Um…This isn’t Ben.” Carlos answered awkwardly, unsure if the woman on the other end could hear him.

“Who are you and what have you done to our son?!” A man spoke this time, aggressive.

“I-I haven’t done anything to your son – wait, is this the King Adam and Queen Belle of Auradon?” Carlos’ gut fell through the floor, suddenly petrified yet honoured. To think _he_ was talking to the rulers of the land of happily ever afters.

“That’s right. Now who are you?”

“Do you mind telling us your name, child?” The sweet voice of Belle calmed him. Was this what a mother was supposed to sound like? Soft and gentle and accepting…It was dream-like.

“Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil.” Carlos felt almost shameful to admit it.

“Where is Ben and his friends, Carlos?” Belle continued. Carlos perked up. If anyone could help them, surely it was the rulers of Auradon.

“They were found out and captured about a week ago by our parents. They’re being held in the pillories right now.”

“I demand you release them this instance, young man!” Carlos flinched at Adam’s bark.

“I-I can’t. Not by myself at least…” Carlos looked back at the door to the shop where the VK’s were plotting. If they were going to get the AK’s out of the pillories in the first place, they’d need a distraction. Maleficent’s henchmen watch over them during the day. That’s why they could only visit them at night.

“What do you need, Carlos? We will do all we can to save our son and his friends.” Belle encouraged, and Carlos wished his mother cared enough to show the same devotion.

“We need a distraction.” What could be a good distraction on the Isle though? A regular fight would just get people joining in… “I need Auradon Guards. At least a good handful. They have to be willing to fight though, and realistically.” He was forming the plan in his mind. It was coming together piece by piece like a jigsaw puzzle. “They need to come to the Isle if we want to get the AK’s back home safe.”

“I will send them over the moment you call for them. Anything to get them back home.”

“Okay, okay, good.” Carlos paced, communicator in hand. “Give me a few hours to figure out everything. I’ll call you when I’m done to inform you of our next move.”

“Our?” Carlos grinned, growing elated at her confusion.

“Your kids made a lot of friends who are willing to do anything to see them home safe.”

“I’m glad.” He could hear the smile in her tone. “Good luck, Carlos. The safety of Auradon’s future rest in all of your hands.”

With a single beep, Carlos was ready to walk into any war zone to be seen as more than a villain or weakling. He was ready to save his friends.

~~~

“I’m sorry, you want us to _what_?” Mal looked at Carlos as if he was ridiculous.

“We have to get caught.” Carlos stated firmly despite his own tremor at the idea of being shackled by his mother. “I don’t have a doubt in my mind that we’ll get caught whether we like it or not. But this way, we’re giving up with dignity.”

“You’re insane. Do you hear yourself, Carlos?” Jay furrowed his brows, arms crossed.

“Look, the Auradon Guards are going to come to the pillories and ‘storm us’. While everyone’s distracted by the fighting, we’re going to help the AK’s escape. I know it’s very likely we’ll be caught, so you may as well expect it. The fighting will at least give us time to get them out of the pillories and to the alleyways before we get chased after.”

“The Isle will have us locked away forever if we betray our parents, Maleficent no less!” Uma protested. “We’ll be good as dead.”

“And it’s our only chance of saving our friends from the same fate.” Carlos pursed his lips. “Do you want to free them or not? Do you really want _our parents_ to win, to always be under their shadows and locked away on this island?”

That seemed to shut them up.

“I’m in.” Evie was the first to step forward. “I want to be with Doug. _Only_ Doug. I don’t want to be my mothers doll anymore…I don’t want my future to be as Claytons prized girl.” Mal swallowed harshly, taking Evie’s hand as she stepped forward.

“I’m with E. I want to be _more_ than a villain. I want…I want to be with my friends.” Mal’s gaze slid back to Jay, eyes soft. “I want you to have a home, Jay. You shouldn’t have to sleep on the floor or steal to get by. You deserve so much more.”

Jay was still and tense, unmoving. Slowly, his muscles went lax with a deep breath. He glanced at Carlos, and then Mal and Evie before nodding.

“I’m in.” Jay forced a smile. “Our parents never liked me anyway.” Uma sighed as he watched them.

“I’m not going to get mushy with it. I owe Jane, and Lonnie and Aziz are my crew mates. If I have to make Ma mad, so be it.” Uma crossed her arms. “I’m in.”

“Well, ye already know what I’m gonna say.” Harry hooked a thick braid around his hook. “Looks like we’re all gettin’ wooden onesies. Matchin’ or no? I wouldn’t wanna clash.” Harry grinned.

“Ooo, I’m in too!” Gil wrapped his meaty arms around Uma and Harry’s shoulders happily. “Whatever it takes to get Jane home.”

“Looks like it’s decided.” Jonas said, looking around at the other crew members. “If the Captain’s in, you can count us in too.” The crew nodded amongst each other.

“Have to pay Aziz back for the awesome hairdo after all.” Desiree beamed, flicking her long brown braid aside.

“And Lonnie did teach me some pretty cool moves.” Bonny smiled, tapping her waist to where her sword would usually be.

“Then it’s settled.” Carlos said in relief. “Someone call Dizzy down, because I’ve got a special task for her. Now, let’s get down to business.”

~~~

Carlos picked up the communicator and pressed the button.

“Queen Belle?”

“I’m glad you called. I already have guards ready for whenever you need them. Have you got a plan?”

“Yeah, I’m actually with my friends at the moment. We just figured it all out.”

“But don’t worry. All you have to worry about is bringing those preppy guards here.” Uma interjected.

“Who was that?” Belle questioned.

“Uma. Daughter of Ursula, your majesty.” Uma introduced.

“I see. One moment.” Carlos rose a brow, confused before the communicator glowed a soft blue. The light zipped out of a slit along the device, forming it a square above it. After a few moments, Belle and Adam’s face flickered into view. “It’s good to finally _see_ you all.” She smiled, eyes crinkled with happiness.

Carlos held the communicator up awkwardly.

“I don’t know if you can see everyone, but yeah. This is us.”

“So many of you…I’m so proud. This is what my son and his friends have achieved. I know he will be a great ruler.”

“Indeed…” Adam seemed almost surprised at the group of them.

“Once this is all over, I’m awarding you all a medal of courage.”

“Yes,” Adam cleared his throat. “You are doing a great service to our country.”

“ _Their_ country.” Belle corrected. “If you ever wish it, you have a place in Auradon. You all deserve it.”

“Wha –” Adam seemed to want to protest but shook his head and let it be. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you all.” Belle reiterated with a smile. Mal stepped forward hesitantly, unsure if they could see her.

“Um, hi…Look, the AK’s all showed us what it’s like to be good. What it’s like to have friends, and trust, and care, and give people chances…” Mal glanced at Uma before looking away. “We just want to thank them for making our lives just…just a little bit better.”

Mal looked right into the Queen’s digital eyes, pulling a small smile onto her lips.

“I hope Ben, Lonnie, Aziz, Doug and Jane can make Auradon a bit brighter for us too.”

18 BADS TURNED GOOD


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax has arrived; the big escape.  
> Will they make it unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any Mal worshippers/Uma-antis, be prepared to hate me a little for the next Mal/Uma interaction :)

**Words: 4,022**

Jay adjusted his gloves for the twelfth time that hour, wriggling his fingers to get them comfortable in the leather.

“Nervous?” Harry hummed gleefully. He liked seeing the boy on edge. He’d always been so alpha male that Harry could rarely pull one over him. It felt good to be the more composed boy for once.

“What? No.” Jay said snappily, looking around. “Won’t people be suspicious, us walking around together? We hate each other. We’re from two different sides of the Isle.”

“Well, by noon, we’ll probably be six feet under – socially speakin’.” Harry chuckled. “So it don’t matter.” He sent a young runt staring at them a finger wave, his smile on the edge of maniac and friendly.

“How are you so calm about this? We’re about to defy everything we were raised by. Aren’t you scared?” Jay was getting frustrated every second by Harry’s easy-going nature. The pirate shrugged.

“I have faith in my goddess.” Harry smiled lightly, fiddling with his skull ring, turning it left and right before leaving it straightened. “As long as I’m with Uma, I can hold my head high. Ye think I’m not used ta older villain’s ridiculin’ me? The moment I befriended Uma, it was a constant struggle ta stay by ‘er side. It was worth it. I’d follow her across the seven seas.”

He tipped his hat a little lower, just enough to shade the growing, happy flush of his cheeks and his expressive eyes. He’s been told by plenty of people how he looks when he talks about the sea witch. How he bends to her will, how he stands like a knight for her honour, how he follows her every word; how he says her name like the last blessed breath of a fading holy man. He’s beyond devotion and loyalty. He’s obsessed, he’s an addict for that girl. A hundred sips of old rum could never get him as drunk as her presences, her touch.

If he were a fairy tale prince, he’d call it love. But he’s a swaggering pirate with a few loose screws and a thirst for someone to command him, to show him the path of foes and tell him to slaughter his way to victory. He’s not a prince, he’s a first mate, so all he can do it kneel before his Captain and accept any inch of affection she blesses him with.

“Wow…You really are obsessed with her, huh? I always thought it was just deep friendship at most, but – it’s nowhere near that simple.” Jay muttered, eyes shifting away from the pirate.

“Aye.” Harry hummed to himself, lost in his own thoughts of Uma’s lips the night that he bestowed Uma her very own throne. Every time he thought about it, it was like a mermaid was breathing air into him, a poor drowning sailor.

“We should probably pick up pace. I’d say we have about fifteen minutes until they get here.” Jay said, interrupting the mental replay of Harry’s religious experience.

“Don’t be too nervous, genie boy. Ye’ll be getting’ shinier shackles soon.” Harry snickered, patting Jay on the back. “If yer lucky, maybe even a pucker-up from a princess.” He winked, walking on ahead of the boy. Jay scowled and stomp after him, clenching his fist and taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

At least he won’t need to steal for his dad anymore, he won’t need a roof over his head in shackles after all.

~~~

“Yo, there’s a fight going on near the Town Square with the Auradon guards! Go check it out!” Uma watched at the group of drunks went towards the square in hopes of catching the fight that would start in a few minutes if Uma was counting right.

“I cleared out the exit, Jonas is convincing some children to leave the second left alley at the moment. That should be everyone that could get in the way.” Mal said as she rounded the corner to stand before Uma.

“I hate being security, but this will make it easier for them AK’s to get through without any conflict.” Uma huffed.

“Well, you always have your swords.” Mal shrugged, one hand on her hip as she quirked a smile.

“Indeed, I do.” Uma smirked. “I’d love to use it on Gaston if the chance is blessed upon me.” Mal laughed softly before they grew quiet. It was weird, working together after years of hatred, talking civilly. The bitter, angry humiliation and hurt was still there, soaking them both in old wounds, but it felt like they were slowly knitting up, scabs turning into scars.

“You know, I still hate you for what you did. No amount of glossing over and forgetting could ever make it right. We can never truly be friends again, Mal.” Uma broke the silence, arms crossed.

“It’s how we were raised, Uma. Caring for people is weakness, that’s what my mother always told me. I know it’s not an amazing excuse, but it’s true. I didn’t know better until now. I’m still mad that you laughed at me when I was _drowning_ , so you kind of had it coming, but looking back it was cruel.”

“Wait, what? _I had it coming_? You dumped rotten shrimp in my hair,” Uma showed off her hair which had been redone by Dizzy early that morning in preparation for the escape plan. It was now brighter with turquoise and white finding it’s way into her dark hair that had been braided it tight braids along her long hair. “Which the smell then never completely left, and then you proceeded to ditch me, get everyone to call me Shrimpy and gave me a _sandpit_ and a _bucket_. All because I _laughed_ at you?”

“You were my best friend and when I was drowning, you laughed! Of course I was angry and wanted revenge. I did my worst because I was Maleficent’s daughter. You have no idea how hard it is to be her kid on this island! I’m constantly expected to be the very worst I can be.”

“You know, this is exactly why we never could have made amends and become friends again, Mal. It was always about you, your problems, your status, your level of cruelness.” Uma sneered, jabbing a finger at her chest pointedly. “You know, I tried to tell you so many times about my Ma. About the father I could barely remember. About my days slaving away at my Ma’s shop from the age of five till now all because she didn’t want to. I’ve been treated like bloody Cinderella before she met Prince Charming.

After what you did to me, it only got worse. Ma blamed me for the low sales of the shop because of my smell, I spent nights without food and would black out in the middle of shifts until Ursula could slap me awake. I have scars upon scars on my hands from washing dishes in boiling water, from being shoved around in Serpent Prep, from endless hours of scrubbing the kitchen and restaurant clean. Not everything’s about you!

Good for you, your mother’s the baddest of the bad and scares everyone. But at least she left you alone, at least _everyone_ left you alone, be glad your hands are still dainty and un-calloused.” Uma snatched Mal’s painted nails, pressing her thumb into the soft middle of her palm. “You could make anyone hang out with you, that’s how you even became friends with Carlos! I had to work my ass off to be respected on this damn island! Even now, people snicker behind my back, they call me _Shrimpy_ , all because you couldn’t handle the fact that I laughed at what I thought was a joke! I went in to save you and that the thanks I got.” Uma released Mal’s hand roughly, the contact like acid when she remembered that once she _could_ hold the girls hand, like the little girls they were.

“Uma…” Mal breathed, unable to say anything else in her shock.

“If you’re going to make another excuse, save it. If you’re going to say sorry, you’re not forgiven. Once we’re in Auradon, don’t talk to me, don’t approach me, don’t even look at me. You don’t deserve my forgiveness, not until you can understand how it _feels_.” Uma turned on her heel, heading towards the entrance of the alley way to wait for the AK’s.

Mal stood there, words escaping her when all she wanted to do was scream. She wanted to yell at Uma for assuming her life had been easy. She wanted to screech that she was sorry, and she had secretly missed her deep inside her conscious.

“Everything’s clear, are we ready?” Jonas popped out from around the corner, frowning at Mal’s silence. “Mal?”

“Huh?” Mal whipped her head towards him at the sound of her name, then shook her head in an attempt to clear it. “No, no, uh, we’re ready. Yeah, we’re ready.”

“Good, because the fight should start any second now.” A cheer in the distance agreed with him.

~~~

“Who do ye think ye are, comin’ on our turf? Huh?!” Harry rose his trash talk to the highest volume he could, drawing attention to him as he set an Auradon Guard to the ground with a tackle. Straddling the possibly 20-something year old, he rose his hook high and went to strike down. The guard knocked the hook from his hand and Harry let it be, knowing this was the script. People would expect him to gouge out an eye, but with no hook, he’d only have his fists. He’d grab his hook back when they escaped.

“You’re not getting your precious prince back, old man!” Jay kicked a guard square in the chest, hoping his performance was working. If not, Uma’s crew would be standing by the pillories as a part of the crowd as a wall of security.

“Hoodlum!” Either the guard genuinely didn’t like him, or he had graduated from theatre school, because he looked pretty damn angry. Oh well.

Jay fended the guard off, as another tried to grab him, but a fellow Isle girl joined the mix, brandishing her sword. CJ Hook, quickly followed by Harriet Hook it seemed.

“Only I get to beat up my brother!” Harriet slashed the back of another guard’s armour – thank god they came prepared – and took him on to distract from Harry who was hammering into another guard. CJ was having fun kicking the behind of two guards who were hesitant to take action against the small child.

Jay spared a glance towards the pillories as he fought.

The henchman at the pillories was half watching the fight, half watching Evie who was twirling her hair around one finger and throwing flirtations out like a natural. He hated the idea of the henchman laying a hand on Evie, but she had to distract him if Carlos and Gil were to get past him.

The henchman was slowly inching further and further from his post, following Evie like a man under a spell. Jay looked away for a moment and then when he looked back, they were gone. His gut dropped.

“Wha – Where are ye goin’?!” Harry hissed when Jay barrelled into the crowd. The crowd cheered, thinking he was playing cat and mouse with the guard who chased after him. Jay bolted towards the stall of scarves, knowing that Evie would head there if she planned to keep him distracted.

“Evie!” Jay broke through the scarves in search of her, disgusted at the idea of Maleficent’s henchman taking up on Evie’s flirtations.

“Jay?” Jay stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Evie and the unconscious body of the henchman.

“What…”

“Mother’s favourite.” Evie showed tube of open lipstick with a broken top. It looked red but once it hit sunlight, it tinted green. “He’ll be out for a day or two from how much I shoved into his mouth.” Evie pulled out a handkerchief and swiped away her lipstick with a disgusted noise. “I was going to let him kiss me, but I think I’m going to save my first kiss for when I’m in Auradon.” Evie smiled, a genuine, mischievous smile that Jay loved.

“Good. Don’t want to hurt Doug’s pride.” Jay said, voice wispy with relief.

“Are we still fighting?” The guard said from behind Jay.

“Give a show. Shove me out of the stall, quick.” Jay grinned at Evie. “I’m giving Carlos a bit more time. Go get your dwarven lover.”

“You’re the best.” Evie beamed, kissing his cheek and slipping out of the back of the stall as the guard shoved Jay out for the crowd to see.

~~~

“Where did you learn to pick locks?” Gil asked curiously to Carlos as the boy fiddled with the padlock on Ben’s pillory.

“Manuals from the trash heap. They’re pretty handy and fun to read.” Carlos answered, tongue peeking out from between his lips as the lock clicked open. “Alright, Ben, can you walk?”

“I think.” Ben stood slowly, stretching his legs with a groan. “I’ll be fine, get to the others.”

Carlos nodded and started working on Aziz’s lock. One by one, Carlos worked the locks open and freed the AK’s within five minutes. His face had become sweaty with anxiety, but Lonnie wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless and pressed her cool cheek against his own.

“Thank you.”

“Can you walk?”

“I’ve got her.” Aziz steadied Lonnie, both of them holding the other up together. Jane’s legs had given out beneath her and Doug could barely move without wheezing. Gil grabbed both of them, an arm wrapped around each. Doug motioned to his glasses that laid by his pillory, and Gil picked them up, putting them on the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, let’s get going then.” Carlos beckoned them to follow him, catching Ben when the prince’s legs wobbled beneath him. “Come on, your highness, we can’t give up just yet.” Carlos suited himself to be Ben’s crutch, continuing on. They limped along towards the alleyway when a shout pierced the crowd.

“Look! They’re freeing the prisoners!” Carlos’ breath seized as eyes turned to them.

“NOW DIZZY!” Evie yelled as she joined them, helping steady Lonnie and Aziz from behind. Jay and Harry broke free from the guards just as the crew members made a barricade against the Villains with their bodies.

Balls of dye fell from the sky and exploded in colour amongst the town square. Screams of surprise and outrage echoed out as the VK’s and AK’s made their escape towards the entrance of the alleyway.

“Take that!” Doug glanced up at the balcony of a rickety building, a smile making its way onto his face at the sight of Dizzy raining down distractions.

“Don’t think you can escape me, boy!” Doug craned his head to the right to see Gaston, half his face covered in red dye, only making the murderous fury in his eyes more startling. Gil’s muscled arm tightened around the son of Dopey, tucking his head under his chin like it would keep him safe from his father’s rage.

“Keep yer hands ta yerself, old man!” Harry tore threw the cloud of misting colours with a swipe of his sword, hacking into Gaston’s palm.

“Argh! You – I should have never left my boy in your greedy pirate hands.” Gaston’s eyes were wild like an animal, hair falling out of place as he reached for Harry’s throat.

“Harry!” Gil’s eyes widened as his father lifted his friend off the ground, toes barely brushing the ground. Harry’s sword clattered to the ground.

“GO!” Harry choked out, one hand prying at Gaston’s as he swung his hook at the man’s face. He cut a long line along his cheek to his nose, enough for Gaston to drop him to clutch his once ‘beautiful face’. “I’ll be right behind ya…Tell Uma I’m just swabbin’ the deck of some bird droppin’s.” Harry briefly touched his neck, brushing the hot red handprint that Gaston had left and grinned something feral. “Always did like to play rough, but I’m afraid yer not my type.”

With Harry’s sword back in his hand, Gil ran on, practically carrying Doug and Jane by the waist with each arm. They all passed into the alley, Carlos muttered the directions to himself as he went.

“Left, left, right, straight, right, left…” Carlo only paused when he saw Mal, Uma and Jonas.

“Is he okay?” Mal asked quickly, taking Ben from Carlos as the De Vil tried to catch his breath.

“Where’s Harry?” Uma asked, eyes darting around for the red cladded, swash-buckling pirate.

“He’s back in the town square with the crew and Dizzy…Fighting my dad.” Gil looked down guiltily.

“Good.” Uma lied, only to keep Gil out of his own darkening thoughts. “If anyone can best your dad in combat, it’s definitely Harry.” Gil nodded jerkily, only half believing her. “Come on, the limos just ahead.”

Jonas slipped an arm around Aziz as Evie took Lonnie, following Uma’s lead. Just like they had left it, tucked away safely, the limo was parked with a giant sheet over it, dusty with time. Uma grabbed the sheet and yanked it off, coughing at the dust and waving it away.

“Come on, get in, we don’t know how much time we have left.” Uma urged, fiddling with her locket as she glanced from the alleyway to the AK’s. Carlos pulled the door open and Evie helped Lonnie inside first, careful not to bump her head on the roof of the limo.

“This is it. Good luck, Ben.” Mal encouraged with a smile despite the ache in her chest. She didn’t know when she’d see him next, but she hoped going against her mother would be worth it. Ben grasped Mal’s hand tightly in her as he was backed into the seats.

“Come with me, Mal.” He begged. Mal shook her head.

“I wish I could, Ben. But I can’t go yet, not unless it was all of us, together.” Mal glanced back at Evie who was cradling Doug against her so tenderly before giving Ben a tight-lipped smile. “I’ll be with you soon, promise me.”

“I promise. You’ll be in Auradon in no time.” Ben kissed her knuckles gently but with purpose as he slipped away into the limo.

“Thank you, Evie, thank you.” Doug murmured weakly into her hair. He felt delirious, being so close to her. “I don’t want to say goodbye.” He didn’t want to leave her.

“Don’t thank me for a thing, Doug. I’ve always thought myself a princess, waiting for a prince to save her…But you make me truly feel like one, Doug. I never needed a prince, I only ever needed you, and I know you’ll be the one to save me. So, this is _not_ goodbye.” Evie cupped his face and leant in, pressed a dainty kiss to his lips. “There will never be a goodbye for us, baby.” Evie whispered against his lips, letting Doug slip from her grasps to get inside the limousine.

“I’ll drive, put me in the front seat.” Aziz instructed to Jonas who helped him stagger over to the door. Pulling it open, Aziz plopped himself in the seat and went to close the door. Jonas stopped him, hand in the rim of the window.

“Are you coming back?” Aziz grinned.

“You’ll be coming to me next time, Jonny.” Aziz took Jonas by the chin and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. “Now get out of the way of the door, I’m about to burn the wheels in hopes I can get back to you sooner.”

“Flirt.” Jonas stepped away, crossing his arms with a fond smile.

“Well aren’t you lucky to be on the receiving end.” Aziz winked, slamming the door shut and starting up the limo. He glanced back out of the window at Jonas, knowing the boy couldn’t see him. “Goodness, I’m gonna miss him. Better get this baby on the road.”

Gil placed Jane down in the limo bridal style, knee pressed against the leather of the seat as he looked her over. He wanted to commit her to his memory and never forget the pretty sky blue of her eyes or her soft brown hair or a single crease of her smile.

“I’m going to miss you.” Gil squeezed her hand, eyes gazing down at the blue bracelet she still had attached to her wrist. His thumb brushed over the large B of _Beauty_. Jane followed his gaze and smiled sadly. She lifted her wrist to her chest, holding it with her other hand.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again…Even if we didn’t, you’d always be my favourite thing about the Isle.” She kissed his cheek lightly, a fleeting touch as she cradled the bracelet against her heart.

“Lonnie, wait!” Jay opened the opposite side of the limo, peering into the limo for her. “Lonnie, when we get to Auradon, promise me you’ll be our guide – me and Carlos. Teach us the rules, show us the crazy and the normal, take us anywhere you want. Just promise me that once we get to Auradon, you aren’t going to forget about us or avoid us because of what I said.” Jay swallowed down his emotion, body tingling from the sudden outburst. He hadn’t wanted to make a scene, he hadn’t wanted to admit a thing to anyone, but everything inside him was screaming to tell her.

“What…” Lonnie’s ‘o’ shaped lips slowly stretched into a smile. “I could never forget you boys.” Lonnie punched Jay’s shoulder weakly. “Once you get to Auradon, I’m going to date the evil out of both you, just so you know.” She gave a wink identical to Aziz’s.

“They’re coming!” Harry yelled as he exited the alleyway, panting and face bloody with the crew on his tail. “Ye’ve got ta go, now.” Uma ran over to him, a hand fisted in his jacket sleeve but saying nothing. She didn’t need to. She was terrified but determined to follow this through.

Jay quickly closed the limo door with a final goodbye, unable to decide what else was appropriate to say after that kind of confession and backed away as Aziz pressed his foot down on the pedal. As they got closer to the bridge, Aziz took out the remote and pressed down on the button that would let them through the barrier.

Just like the first time through, the limo rocked and jumped, causing most of them to groan in pain or discomfort before they all sighed, relieved to be free of the Isle for the first time in a month.

Doug turned around in his seat, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Evie – and possibly Dizzy – before she became out of sight but never out of mind.

Villains were surrounding the group of rebellious teens as he watched on, Maleficent breaking through the crowd to point a finger at Mal and Evie who were holding onto each other for dear life. The woman looked to be furious as she approached the girls, Evie standing in front of Mal like she could protect her. Maleficent only grabbed her and threw her aside, hitting the ground hard, so she could get to Mal.

“No…” He cried hoarsely, yearning to turn back and save them. Why did they save them if they were only going to get caught? Who knew what their parents would do to them… It was too late for Doug to turn back, for any of them to turn back. They could only hope to Fairy Godmother that they could collect them soon and bring them to Auradon where they would be safe.

Doug jumped when Lonnie rested a hand on his shoulder, looking at her in question. Without any words exchanged, Doug found himself understanding. He curled himself into Lonnie’s arm, taking comfort in her embrace.

Ben reached out for Jane’s hand and held it tight in his own in hopes of easing the tremble.

No one said a word, a deafening silence filling the limo as they travelled along the shimmering, golden road to Auradon. _To_ _home_.

19 BADS TURNED GOOD


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is back in Auradon and counting the day until the VK's will join them.
> 
> Maleficent makes an example of her daughter to win back her pride.

**Words: 1,714**

Ben sat heavily on his bed, his skin still hot and red from the relentless scrubbing Ben had done in the shower to get the grime and rotten food off him. Without the task of cleaning on his mind anymore, he was left to his own thoughts. Subconsciously, his gaze drifted to his bedroom window. Just like the day he proclaimed he was leaving for the Isle, he stared at the dark and stormy island.

Ben’s heart leapt into his throat when he heard a knock, a hand pressed against his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t meant to zone out, but just looking at the Isle made his mind wander.

“Come in…” Ben called, slicking back his damp hair.

“Benny boo…?” Audrey slipped into the room cautiously. “I, uh, I just came to check on you. I heard you got back a few hours ago.” Ben nodded, tongue heavy in his mouth. Audrey noticed his silence and slowly crept closer. “Ben…Are you okay?” She asked softly, sitting down besides him on the bed.

Ben shook his head slowly, shoulders hunched and head hanging low. Slowly, his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

“Oh, Benny…” Audrey placed a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.

“My father says we can’t bring the VK’s to Auradon for a week. Because of media and press that needs to be done before their arrival.” Ben sniffled, wiping his face. “I can’t bear to wait that long when I know they’re probably being tortured and humiliated by Villains.”

“It’ll be fine. They’re just villains anyway.”

“They’re people too, Audrey!” Ben snapped, looking at her with red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks. Audrey stopped herself short, pursing her lips but nodding. She didn’t apologise but she didn’t speak either. After a long stretch of awkward silence, Audrey stood.

“Well, I better take my leave. I’ll be out at the enchanted lake if you need me.” Audrey curtsied her leave.

“Why are you going to the enchanted lake?” Ben knew that area was popular for dates. Had Audrey found another guy while he was gone? Ben wondered who.

“I have a date.” Audrey simply said. Ben nodded, not willing to pry into her dating life. He didn’t know if she may hold a grudge against him for finding someone else as well. Audrey lingered by the door, nibbling her lower lip before she turned to Ben with determination. “It’s with Farina. The _daughter_ of Ariel.” Ben raised his brows in surprise. “But it’s a secret, so please keep it. I only told you because I trust you…Because we’re _friends_.” Ben smiled at her words, nodding.

“Maybe one day we should have a double date.” Ben offered in friendly teasing. Audrey laughed, cheeks tinting pink.

“Maybe.” Audrey left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Ben to himself.

Ben laid back on his bed, ready to just sleep away his problems for a few hours.

~~~

After Ben’s talk with Audrey, he stayed in his room for the next few days until he got an invitation from Lonnie to meet up on the oval and hang out. Ben had needed an excuse to get some sunlight, so he graciously accepted.

Just as the invitation had stated, Ben found them on the oval, surrounded by the lush green grass they had been deprived of for a month. They were sitting and talking amongst each other, something Ben had never seen before in Auradon. Before the Isle, it had been Lonnie and Aziz, Doug and his bandmates and his cousins, Jane and her sort-of friends and committee partners. Ben with Audrey and Chad and many acquittances.

Taking a deep breath in, Ben realised that things were different now. They would never be the same after their trip to the Isle, and that was _okay_.

Ben made his way towards them, tempted to take his shoes off and let the grass tickle his bare feet.

“Hey guys…” The teens looked up at Ben, smiling and greeting him all with different levels of cheerfulness. Ben sat by Doug who had his head in Jane’s lap, resting his sore torso on the cool ground. He had fractured a rib from Maleficent’s beating, but his face was healing pretty well.

“Don’t you guys miss your other friends? We’ve been joined at the hip for an entire month, you’d think we’d be sick of each other.” Ben chuckled humourlessly. They all made similar expressions of discomfort and uneasiness.

“If I’m honest…It’s hard to talk to other people after everything we went through on the Isle together.” Lonnie tucked her knees up into her chest, chin resting on her knees. Aziz held her hand, thumb rubbing over her knuckles. “They just wouldn’t understand like you guys.”

“Yeah. I was so used to being called Dylan that when my cousin called me Doug, I didn’t respond until he tapped me.” Doug nodded in agreement with Lonnie.

“When I had my first shower in Auradon, I almost automatically went back to wearing my Isle outfit. My old dress feels too itchy now, so I’m sticking to jeans and shirts now. Plus, I’ve been _grounded_ for life by my mom.” Jane fiddled with her bracelet, sighing. She hated being grounded.

“Speaking of your mom, I’m starting to go to the anger management program that she insisted on before the Isle, y’know, to help me cope with everything that happened. My dad wants me to get therapy, but I need time first.”

Ben nodded in understanding before changing the subject to a lighter note.

“Only four more days until they arrive.” It was a mutual knowledge who ‘they’ were.

“They’re going to love Auradon.” Lonnie remarked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I hope.”

“I think anyone would love being here instead of on the Isle.” Jane murmured, eyes wandering up to the sky, mind lingering on the last time she saw the Sea Three.

Only four more days…

~~~

Maleficent watched with narrow eyes as her daughter was pelted with rotten fruit, cheek bloody from a wandering knife. Her cold, black heart couldn’t help but be set alight with fury.

Her daughter, her legacy, had betrayed her. Betrayed the Isle to help those goodies in Auradon. Maleficent would be a laughing stock if she didn’t put the girl in her place. She couldn’t bear to lose her standing. She was powerful and ruthless, and she would be treated as such.

“Henchmen.” Maleficent ushered the two closer. “Unlock my daughter from the pillories. It’s time to show the Isle how ruthless I can be.” Maleficent narrowed her eyes, glowing a menacing green as she walked through the crowd. They parted for her, and those who didn’t, defiant, she wacked hard across the face. She would not be underestimated because of her daughter’s actions.

Maleficent rolled her eyes in disgust at the glare she received from the defiant urchin daughter of Ursula, tempted to bludgeon her. To think her daughter had been _friends_ with such a weakling.

“My dear, evil people of this garbage heap, today is a truly awful day.” Maleficent began, dramatic in every inch of her being. “We’ve lost the do-gooders kids, thanks to this group of traitors.” Mal lowered her gaze when Maleficent looked right at her. “So, on behalf of this island, I shall punish the leader of this pathetic rebel group. My daughter, Mal.”

People chatted among themselves, so shocked by the prospect that the highly esteemed daughter of the evillest woman on the Isle would be punished for her actions. Some cheered for it, wanting to see the troublemaker six feet under for all her deeds.

“There’s nothing you can do that will make me take back what I did, Mother. Hurting me won’t earn back the respect and fear I lost you on this island. He will come back for us.” Mal said, voice barely trembling. Maleficent wanted to laugh. Did Mal really think she was dumb enough to hurt her physically? No, Maleficent could do so much worse.

“Tell me, my nasty little girl,” What once had been an endearment had turned to mocking. “How will your little _princey-wincey_ feel when he can barely tell you apart from your mother?” She drawled, low and terrifying. Mal’s eyes widened.

“W-What?” Mal didn’t understand. Ben already called her Maleficent, her real name. What could her mother do that would make him hesitant to still care for her? Spell her evil? There was no magic on the Isle.

“I had been waiting till you were grown, an evil adult like your dearest mommy, but this – oh this is so much more my style.” Maleficent grinned as the henchmen unlocked Mal’s pillory, hands gripping each arm as she wrestled weakly. She could barely stand from the hunger gnawing at her stomach.

“What are you doing to her?” Jay struggled in his bounds as Mal was carted off towards the Bargain Castle.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little shackles about it, Genie Boy.” Maleficent cackled as she followed slowly after her daughter.

“Maleficent! Please, take me, leave her alone! Mal!” Evie cried, eyes brimming with tears. What would Maleficent do to Mal?

“Mal!” Carlos’ pillories shuddered with his insistent struggling, cursing when the wood splintered into his wrists. Uma watched with wide eyes as Mal looked over her shoulder at them, looking terrified but accepting.

“MAL!” They weren’t friends, but Mal should never wear the expression of a man being sentenced to the noose.

~~~

Mal didn’t return until the next day, carried in the arms of a henchmen and purple locks marred with blood. The crowd was silent, as if waiting for a cue. They received their cue when Mal was locked back into the pillory, Maleficent coming up and forcing Mal’s face up to show the world.

Protruding from her head with two curved brown horns, ridges sliding down the length of them. She looked like a sacrificially lamb.

“Let the Auradon knights take our children – for they will be seen as nothing but devils to their land of happily ever after!”

Cheers resounded among the crowd, cruel laughter deafening to all their ears.

Uma swallowed hard as she saw Mal’s face hang low, eyes barely open, but tears slipping free.

20 BADS TURNED GOOD


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grande finale brings Am I Good, Am I Bad, Help Me Figure Out Who I Am to an end.

**Words: 1,182**

They all held their breath in anticipation as they stood outside Auradon Prep, waiting and watching. The AK’s had been banned from going back to the Isle, now that the Villains knew who they were, disguised or not. Ben had wanted to fight to go, but he had to put faith in the men who would soon serve under him.

“They’re here!” Jane pointed out excitedly to the two limos that were approaching the school. Her grip was tight on Ben’s sleeve and smile nervous but overjoyed as she practically jittered in place.

The rumble of the first limo died in front of them, the driver stepping out and opening the door.

The first to step out was Harry, his swagger now more of a stagger and rotten food dried in his hair and outfit. He looked like a wreak. He turned back to the limo door and offered his hand. Uma gripped his tight and stepped out, leaning partially on him, her state not any better than him.

“Get the chef to prepare a meal for the VK’s! They need a bath and food.” Ben ordered a fellow guard quickly as Gil, Jonas, Gonzo, Bonny, Desiree and Tines made their way out of the limo. They were all dirty, starving and covered in rotten food, but they were still awed by their new surroundings and some even smiling.

“Gil, Harry!” Jane barrelled towards the pair, hugging them both tight. Harry was hesitant to hug back before eventually gave in, patting the girl on the back with the base of her hook. Gil squeezed Jane back happily, nose buried in her hair and breathing her in. “I’m so glad you guys are okay.” Jane whispered. Her and Harry might not be best friends, but she still worried about him after that night she found him half-dead.

“Welcome, Captain.” Lonnie grinned as she walked up to Uma, wrapping her in an embrace. Uma chuckled, patting her back awkwardly. She groaned when Lonnie squeezed tighter, almost lifting her off the ground.

“Fragile Captain, fragile Captain!” Uma wheezed, and Lonnie let go quickly, rubbing her arm sheepishly with an apology. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Aziz approach Jonas slowly.

Aziz smiled at Jonas, only a step apart from him as he looked the boy over.

“Hello.” He greeted sweetly.

“Come here.” Jonas rolled his eyes and pulled Aziz down for a hug, arms around his shoulders. Aziz smiled into Jonas’ shoulder, closing his eyes in content as he snaked his arms around Jonas’ waist.

Ben and Doug’s eyes were drawn to the second limo, realising the Rotten Core and Dizzy must be in that one. As they expected, Dizzy dashed out of the limo, likely hyped on sugar.

“Doug!” Doug grinned.

“Dizzy!” He caught and twirled Dizzy off her feet as he hugged her, cheeks hurting from how wide his smile was when she laughed. He didn’t care that his ribs felt like hell, he was just glad to see her again, alive and well.

“It’s so sunny here! And look at the flowers! They’re so many different colours!” Dizzy marvelled at the sights around her once Doug put her down, eyes sparkling.

“Doug…” Doug snapped his head away from Dizzy, eyes locked on Evie as she stood before him, frazzled and messy. He had never seen her not pristine and in a strange way, it made him smile. She still looked beautiful somehow.

“Hey, Evie.” Her smile was brighter than a thousand suns.

“Oh, Doug.” Evie threw her arms around him, dizzy but grateful as she soaked in his presences. Doug returned the embrace, petting down her frizzy blue hair. No words needed to be said. He understood.

“Jay, Carlos!” Lonnie squealed, running over to hug them. A grin crawled onto Jay’s face as he crushed both of them to his chest.

“We missed our thieving sidekick.” Jay ruffled Lonnie’s hair playfully.

“We’re not on the Isle anymore, Jay, I don’t do that anymore.” Lonnie feigned disinterest, but her smile broke through. “I missed you guys too.”

“I’d hope, we did risk our butts for you guys.” Carlos laughed breathlessly, head leaning on Jay’s chest faintly.

“And that, I will always be grateful for.” Lonnie cupped Carlos’ face and plant a sloppy kiss to his lips before doing the same to Jay. She heard Fairy Godmother gasp but found herself not caring a bit.

“Get it, girl!” Aziz cheered, a teasing glint in his brown eyes.

“Wha…” Carlos looked like a fish, gapping mouth and wide eyes. His face flooded pink and then deepened to red, freckles seeming to be eaten by the heat.

“I said I planned to date the hell out of both you. You didn’t even tell him, Jay?” Lonnie sassed to Jay, eyes narrowed.

“I may have wanted to give him a surprise.” Jay smirked, rubbing his nape unapologetically. “I may have slipped up and told him my feelings though…Which he said yes too.” Lonnie grinned.

“I am totally okay with this.” Carlos blurted robotically, face with red. Jay’s cheeks pinkened lightly with his bashful smile. Lonnie’s lip tilted upwards instinctually. Jay and Carlos loved to be loved, and Lonnie was glad she could be the one to love them.

“Good.”

Ben watched his friends mingle amongst each other with a soft smile, eyes crinkled.

“Ben.” He turned to Mal, his smile almost dopey before he looked at her. Gasps came from behind him, his own mouth open in a halted breath. Mal slowly looked up at him, pale green eyes bleak as he stared at the brown horns protruding from her mess of purple hair, red crusting the roots. Mal squeezed her hand, waiting for his judgement. She was waiting for him to reject her, her deformity that was so much like her mothers.

“Malefic.” His voice was soft and mellow, filling Mal with a fluffy sweetness she couldn’t name as she looked up at him. With wide eyes and parted lips, she spoke.

“So…We’re finally here.”

“You are.” She looked terrible, but her mere presence made her a blessing to him.

“And I’m starving.” A smile began to form on her cracked lips.

“Already having food made up for you guys.” He stepped closer, bridging the gap between them.

“You really are a people pleaser, huh? How did I come to like you again?” Mal narrowed her eyes teasingly, wide smile crinkling them as she laid a hand on her hips.

“Because I’m the boy of your dreams…?” Ben slipped his hands into hers, squeezing them. The message was clear.

_I accept you._

“Maybe.” Mal smirked, tears burning her eyes. “Now come here and kiss me, Prince _Florian_.” He wrinkled his nose at his middle name but grinned.

“It’s King Florian now.” He leaned in closer, eyes falling shut. He finally had her in his arms, safe and sound. She may be seen as the beast of his tale by his peer, but she’d always be his beauty. “But nonetheless, it’s my pleasure, Lady _Bertha_.”

He sealed the cracks in his heart with a kiss.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had been a journey, beginning to end. I loved writing it and I will I'll enjoy writing the sequel too.
> 
> It probably won't be posted for another week or two since I'm still writing up the first few chapters and editing the first, but wish me luck and stick around for the sequel :)
> 
> Thank you to all those who have supported me with their comments (Looking at you BriEva) and their kudos. You helped make this story possible and I will forever be grateful.   
>  \- Trode


End file.
